De cuervos y amores
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Porque el equipo de Karasuno, tiene historias que contar. Y mucho más si el amor, les hace levantar vuelo. (Serie en proceso)
1. Razones

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de los bellos chicos del equipo ;_; Son de Haruichi Furudate. (Suertudo)  
><em>

**Nota:** es una serie... o lo más parecido a una serie. Multiples parejas. _(Yaoi -3-)_

* * *

><p><em>"Cada persona tiene sus causas. Unas más claras que otras. Y otras más dulces que cualquiera."<em>

_(By Cerezo de Luna)_

_○○○•○○○_

A Tsukishima le fastidian los clubes en la escuela.

No soportaba ver a todos los imbéciles reunidos _(menos que menos,todos en un diminuto espacio)_ en post de alguna actividad ridícula. Y como si faltara, se asignaran el titulo de_ club."Club de acosadoras oficial de Daichi Sawamura" "Club de comidas chatarras" "Club de diseño de pantuflas"_ y como no el tipico _"Club de investigadores de vida inteligente en el espacio exterior"._ ¿Nadie chequeaba estas cosas? Dudaba más si habia vida inteligente en el interior de dichas agrupaciones.

Se frotaba las sienes y avanzaba por el pasillo ignorando los volantes.

**_-¡Tsukki!_**

Allí con la sonrisa agitada, Yamaguchi le alcanzó.

- Me dijo Sugawara-san que la practica sera media hora más temprano.

Entonces su idea de lo ridículo de los clubes _desaparecía._

Y el rubio asentia sin cambiar de expresión. El más bajo lo seguía en silencio, atravesando la puerta de su salón.

Después de todo los clubes de la escuela no sonaban tan mal si pasaba más tiempo con** su** Yamaguchi.

__○○○•○○○__

* * *

><p><em>Mi OTP amadisima. Espero actualizar pronto.<br>_

_Proximos... ni idea XD. Gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**


	2. Pereza

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de los bellos chicos del equipo ;_; Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«El día abre los ojos y penetra en una primavera anticipada. Todo lo que mis manos tocan, vuela. Está lleno de pájaros el mundo»<em>  
><em>— Octavio Paz, Primavera a la vista.<em>

_○○○•○○○_

Pereza. Mucha pereza. Si bien, entre las cualidades de un Capitán debía de existir algo que prohibiera dicho pecado... a Daichi no le importaba.

Bostezó un poco, estirando los brazos. Rozó sin pretenderlo la cabellera de su par. Y entonces todo aquel sueño que cubría sus ojos, se esfumó.

**_-Koushi_**...- sus dedos buscaban lentos, retener el calor de la piel del vice-capitán. Algo sutil como tentador que rondaba sus mejillas.

Daichi se recostó de lado, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la cama para tener una mejor visión.**_ La visión._**

Pereza. Mucha pereza, que se traducía en solo gastar energías acariciando a su novio hasta gastarse la yema de sus dedos. Elegiría mil veces aquella cualidad, si eso le aseguraba despertar todos los días junto a Koushi Sugawara.

_Aunque llegaran tarde a clases._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, si ya me emocione con la idea de darles varios tintes de las parejitas de karasuno... es que... ¡A que son dulces como el azucar fundido! Aqui, los pilares de cualquier cursileria que llegue a escribir: Papá y Mamá cuervo :3<em>

_¿Cuál parejita deberia seguir? *musica de suspenso*_

_Un beso y gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**


	3. Brillos

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate. (Hasta que logre secuestrar a todo el equipo muajajaja)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«...Yo tuve el mundo a mis pies y no era nada sin ti...»<em>  
><em>— Charly Garcia &amp; Pedro Aznar, "Tu Amor".<em>

_○○○•○○○_

Era molesto. Tanto que su ceño fruncido se dibujaba a esa hora, temprano para gestos tenebrosos. Pero es que, _le molestaba tanto_. Las cosas para aquel moreno eran serias, mucho más teniendo conciencia de su enfado... la verdadera causa de su fastidio.

_Ruidoso._

_Idiota._

_**Brillante...** tanto que..._

-Idiota, idiota Hinata.- murmuraba con cara de matón sin dejar de caminar, por aquel puentecillo hacia la ruta principal de su destino.

No debía de ser sano pensar tanto en alguien _tan brillante_. No debía sentirse tan contradecido al pensarlo. Ni menos que menos, debía de sentir ansiedad de entrenar con él.

Porque... a fin de cuentas, últimamente todo giraba entorno a Hinata, a su sincronización y a su tono de voz. _¿Qué habia sido de él, antes de ese enano?_ Y Tobio, tuvo que detenerse por falta de aire.

No había reino, ni corona que valga más que jugar con **Shoyo.**

_Aquello le irritó aún más._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>Oh... ¡Me siento tan feliz de que les guste! *shora* Espero que les guste este capi, algo más largo que el anterior. Pero tranquilos que hay miel para todos los chicos -3-<em>

_¿Sugerencias, amenazas, cartas acosadoras? Todo sera bien recibido(?) Ah, si la frase principal es de una cancion que les recomiendo.  
><em>

_Un beso y gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**


	4. Tentación

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Procura coquetearme mas...<br>y no reparo de lo que te haré »_  
><em>— Procura, Chichi Peralta.<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

Lento. Endemoniadamente lento... y sensual. _Oh, señor de los cielos_. Eso debía de considerarse un crimen del mayor grado. Un pecado que debía ser labrado en alguna piedra. O en su frente, alguna forma para que se recordara que aquello _no esta bien._

-Noya... ¿Me das una mano con esto?

¿Solo una? No le molestaba utilizar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, si era necesario. Por lo que, sonriendo de forma ladina, se acercó a la estrella de Karasuno. Alli a la orilla de la banca, por debajo de su mirada, ese castaño se le antojo comestible.

-Alza los brazos.

Y juraba que usaba todo su autocontrol. La piel expuesta era demasiada, los músculos un completo deleite. Respiro una vez más antes de tirar de la bendita remera.

Al fin, Asashi, respiraba. Quizas sacarse de esa forma el uniforme no era la apropiada. _O su cabeza se había hecho más grande._ Sonrió en agradecimiento a Noya, y giro buscando su camisa.

**_-Estas tentando a la suerte, Asashi._**

Y el de cabello largo, se giro justo a tiempo para ver una mirada profunda de parte de su libero. _Una profunda y peligrosa._

-¿Eh?

Noya solo suspiro, negando.

_Asashi Azumane no era consciente del riesgo que corría._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>*En medio de todo el caos* ¡Me hacen tan feliz saber que les gusta como va la serie! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios(¡Gracias a <strong>Ishiro<strong> *_* **Adela** y **mizuchann25**). Y por los favoritos y seguidores -3-  
><em>

_Respondiendo a **sugA:** Oh! gatitos? Lindos gatitos more- digo, rubios? XD Creo que si, aunque un poco más adelante... (El yaoi no puede ser limitado(?)_

_Tratare de actualizar en breve si sobrevivo a mi examen del miercoles ;_;_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

_P/D La cancion se aparecio salvajemente mientras trataba de estudiar .-._

**(^^)~**


	5. Decisión

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Cuando el silencio recuerda presencias cálidas, el deseo de recobrar su calor se pone en marcha. »<em>  
><em>— By Cerezo de Luna.<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

Ya había olvidado cuantas veces había repasado el mostrador. ¿Seis? ¿Dos? ¿Quince? Igual, otra vez repetía la limpieza.

Era Domingo por la tarde y su acosador personal aún no mostraba señales. _Señales de acoso, claro._ El teléfono estaba silencioso, su móvil casi muerto. Nada. Él no estaba llamándolo... o siquiera pegado a uno de los vidrios de la tienda.

-Tsk, maldito polvo.- y agitó aquel plumerito rosa, que era cualquier cosa menos un plumero. Alejó el polvo invisible.

Encendio un cigarro, y se reclinó sobre sus codos. _¿Tendria que estar feliz, cierto?_ Festejando haberse librado de ese profesor y toda la pandilla de mocosos. Del voley. De su apellido. **_¿Por qué no estaba contento con eso?_**

Lanzó el dichoso artefacto contra el polvo, hasta acerlo chocar con el estante de revistas. **¿Quien se creía ese cuatro ojos?** _¡Merecia un acosador que se esforzara por cumplir su papel!_ Uno que no dijera palabritas con ojos brillantes y desapareciera a la semana.

Por lo que tomo las riendas de la situación. Tecleo a Takeda. ¿Qué no podía con un grupo de ineptos? **_¡Ja!_**. No pararía hasta que se conviertan en campeones nacionales.

_Oh, ya vería quien era Ukai Keishin._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>*En medio de todo el caos, aparece un zombie que aparentemente es una chica* Ya, soy yo. e.e No muerdo. Actualice pronto porque mis ganas de estudiar son proporsionales a mi creatividad. Uff, me quedan tres textos por leer y ya estoy medio ciega.<br>_

_¡Me alegran tanto sus comentarios! XD Alivian este stress que va a cabar conmigo(?) **Adela,** que sigue bailando entre nubes rosas, a **sugA** que nada en un mar de gatitos y a **Artemisa Cipriano** que me alegra tenerla como lectora *infla el pecho de orgullo*_

_Este Capi, trata más de como fué que Ukai-san se decidio a entrenar al equipo e.e y sus extrañas razones(?)_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_P/D La frase del principio es fruto de estar medio muerta y atontada.  
><em>

**(^^)~**


	6. Tacticas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Parecía que estaba desesperado, pero no, estaba enamorado y mal correspondido. »<em>  
><em>— Ulises Sánchez.<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

_Paso número 1º: Sonreirle como si fueras la supermega estrella de rock que en un futuro (no muy lejano) serias._

_Paso número 2º: Saludarla con un halago, que te haga parecer un lord ingles y la reencarnación de Neruda en la misma sensual forma._

_Paso número 3º: Admirarla en silencio, para que vea tu mirada tierna y cálida de enamorado._

_Paso número 4º: Invitarla a salir ofreciéndole la mayor comodidad posible._

_Paso número 5º y último: Sonreirle nuevamente a modo de despedida, inflar el pecho para que sepas que estas más que orgulloso y feliz de que haya aceptado. _

_Ahora esa chica que tanto te gusta esta **solo a un "Sí" de ser tu novia.**_

Y por alguna razón, Tanaka tenia una mano marcada en la mejilla, a Tsukishima mirándolo con repugnancia, a más de la mitad del equipo conteniendo la risa y a un Daichi furioso indicándole dar veinte vueltas manzana a la escuela. El único que le aclaró que era lo que había pasado fue mamá cuervo:

-Deberias dejar de leer ese tipo de revistas, las chicas no son así de simples.- su tono era un poco indignado- Además de que definitivamente tienes que ponerte la camisa cuando _"charles"_ con Kiyoko-san.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Pobrecito Tanaka-senpai! XD Es que no tiene remedio... ¿Me han extrañado? Yo si. ¡Me fue muy bien en el examen! (Excepto por la parte en la que estaba hiperventilando al explicar ;_;)<br>_

_Un saludo a **Shia1624** que le ha gustado como va la historia y las tácticas de Take-sensei(?) a **Komaegirl** por ser mi comentario numero 10 -3- ¡Te has ganado un leve Kenhina(?) de regalo... en algún momento. Y a **sugA **¡Sensei esta a salvo... hasta que Ukai-san le agarre XD!_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._


	7. Templanza

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Él ignora muchas cosas. Cosas que por ejemplo, podria llenarlo de besos hasta morir de felicidad»<em>  
><em>— By Cerezo de Luna.<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

_Aguanta._

Su menudo cuerpo no estaba hecho para el tipo de torturas que planteaba el profesor. Si bien resistía, mucho mejor ahora el entrenamiento con Karasuno... la clase de gimnasia era una cosa totalmente diferente.

Luego de salir medio sucio, medio muerto del partido de fútbol y la carrera de velocidad, Tadashi se alegro de que el tiempo se hubiera pasado volando. Una vez a salvo de las duchas, contento de poder vestir su campera de Voley, se encamino hacia la cancha del club.

-¿Qué te sucede? No creí que te pusieras tan tenso por ese_ mocoso._

Y el corazón de Yamaguchi se congeló al ver a cierto rubio, "charlando" con uno de tercer año. _¿Como se llamaba?_ Era el que le había puesto el pie hacia una semana en el pasillo. Se refugio en la esquina de la ventana, procurando no emitir sonido.

**-Si quieres seguir respirando, no vuelvas a tocar a Yamaguchi.**

No hizo falta ver la cara del rubio. Ni menos que menos la otra. El de pecas, decidió no continuar escuchando, porque de lo contrario armaria un revuelo. _Cosas como abrazar a Tsukki y llenarlo de besos, no eran apropiadas._ Además corría riesgo de que su corazón taquicardico lo delatara.

**_-¿Qué?_**

Tsukishima le interrogaba y él solo sonreía. _No, no_. No debía ceder a los impulsos en plena practica. Se limitaría a mirarlo... un poco más de lo normal.

-Nada, Tsukki.

_Aguanta._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>Buenas Tardes .-. ¿Como ha salido su jueves? Yo solo ruego porque termine la semana... Otra vez aquí, mi OTP preciosa, comible y super-adorable. e.e Ese Kei-chan si que causa sensaciones(?)<em>

_Un saludo a **Shia1624, **definitivamente Kiyo-chan es de temer. Y a **sugA **que se a plegado a la conspiración Kenhina o.O Madre mia están al acecho(?) Ya, admite que estos capi cada vez se vuelven más largos XD**  
><strong>_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	8. Correctivo

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«La dulzura no es eterna. Ni finita. Solo debes pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.»<em>  
><em>— By Cerezo de Luna.<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

-¿No vas a hablarme durante todo el día?

Suga, miraba su jugo de manzana y comía un bocado del pan que compro en la cafetería. No había tenido tiempo de hacer el almuerzo.

-Suga, tienes que hablarme. ¿Qué van a decir los chicos? Tú eres como su ma-

**-Sawamura Daichi, es mejor que dejes de decir idioteces en este instante.**

No soló le hacia perder media clase de historia, sino que resultaba ser anunciado como la figura _"maternal"_ del equipo. En el fondo no le molestaba para nada, pero estaba enfadado. Y Daichi merecía pagar los platos rotos.

**_-Suga..._**- Su voz descendía a un tono más suave tratando de engatusarlo. _Culpa de ese Kuroo. Esas reuniones de capitanes no le sonaban nada pero nada bien._- Lo siento, Suga.

Y estaba a punto de caer en ese truco de ojitos de cuervito apaleado, sino fuera porque su sexto sentido _(nada que ver con su rol de madre, claro)_ le advirtió las intensiones poco inocentes de su novio. Asi cuando Daichi se aproximaba a su lado, se cruzo de brazos impidiendo ser tomado más de la cuenta.

-No vas a tener ningún tipo de respuesta, Daichi. - Pero para su sorpresa, su novio sonrió.

- Al menos ya me estas hablando.

Suga entrenaba con una sonrisa dulce a los de primer año, mientras los de segundo lucían algo nerviosos ante la tensión en el ambiente. Y Asahi-san hacia lo posible para no quedar en medio de sus amigos.

En una esquina de la cancha, el capitán estaba en penitencia, con una densa nube sobre su cabeza.

_Nadie debía tomar a la ligera a mamá cuervo. En especial su esposo._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>Buenas Tardes... Ya, tarde un poco con este capi. La verdad no salia nada, parecía como si mi mente se hubiera vaciado (Sindrome viernes...) Asi que no estoy del todo conforme con esto. Aunque Suga-san tambien tiene caracter XD<br>_

_Un saludo a **sugA** que planea la dominación del mundo junto con **Komaegirl** (XD ¿Te han pillado a las 5 am, leyendo? jo, me siento culpable(?) aunque no tanto, yo se que me amas de todas formas(? -3-_

_A **Artemisa Cipriano**, ¡Yamaguchi se avienta sobre Tsukki y aqui se nos va de las manos la situacion! XD Y a **Shia1624:** Yo que tu tengo cuidado, abrazar a Tsukki debe ser mision solo para Yamaguchi's no queremos que salgas herida(?)_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	9. Caída

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Boom Clap, el sonido de mi corazón[...] <em>

_Boom clap, tú me haces sentir bien. _

_Ven a mi, ven a mi ahora.»_  
><em>— Charli XCX "Boom Clap".<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

_**-¡¿Te caiste?!**_

-¡Claro que no idiota, es mi forma de bajar de la bicicleta!

Aunque sus ojitos de sol se tornaran cristalinos, no dejaría de molestar a Kageyama. _¿Es qué no tenia suerte?_ Quizas debía haber aceptado el amuleto de conejito de su hermana. Esa niña tenia algo de adivina. _O más sentido común que su hermano mayor._

-Apoyate, te llevare a la enfermería.- Y el mismísimo rey en toda su grandeza se puso a su par, pasandole el brazo derecho por los hombros y afirmándolo, pegando su cadera con la suya. - ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, idiota?

Lo normal seria continuar discutiendo. Cosas tontas, alguna que otra excelente imitación de_ bakageyama_. Pero Hinata solo podía sentir como su corazón quería huir de su cuerpo.

-Realmente, debes de tener cuidado.- Si no salto hasta el techo es porque su rodilla palpitaba. Además de que la cercanía le impedía moverse. Lo tenia paralizado.

Llegaron a la enfermería, con un Shoyo a rastras y un Tobio de seriedad extraña. Su ceño decía algo diferente de lo habitual, incluso su boca se notaba... _preocupada._ Luego de las curaciones, de un leve regaño por no usar protectores _(¡Eso no se vería cool!)_ y asegurarle que hablaría con el encargado para que no dejara charcos de agua peligrosisimos, Hinata pretendía irse a casa lo más rápido posible.

-¿Acaso el golpe fue tan duro?- Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo.- _Voy a llevarte a casa tarado._ Usaremos tu bicicleta.

Aunque armará el escándalo del siglo, Kageyama no le dejaría ir.

Shoyo jamás admitiría lo maravilloso de ir abrazando la cintura de **_su rey_** durante todo el camino. **Jamás.**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas Tardes linduras! Estoy muy feliz (muy mucho) de que les guste lo que escribo. En serio, sus comentarios valen oro para mi. Empecemos por saludar a <strong>Artemisa Cipriano<strong> con quien estoy 300% de acuerdo, las madres son seres peligrosos ;_;.** A Shia1624 **¡Los pantalones lo lleva siempre la dama o uke(?) Y si Kuroo es una mala influencia XD Kenma deberia reeducarlo ¡Asashi es tan fragil jajaja !** A sugA **¡awww! Me has puesto roja, gracias por el alago. Pero no te creas tambien tengo mis retrasos u.u cofcofcincomesescofcof en otras historias...** A Komaegirl, **hijos? o.O Madre mia ¿tendras tiempo cuando domines el universo con sugA? XD Ahh.. rolear heteros, tranquila nadie te hara nada *saca una antorcha y un encendedor* :D Y** Erzebet-sama **quien es mi nueva socia para conquistar el mundo con el Tsukiyama(?) *Una cosa, tu avatar me dio miedo o.o* Y a** GriisleChan **quien ha aparecido aqui por fuerzas del destino(?) Muchas gracias** ¡Alaben el Daisuga o mueran!**_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D Las notas cada vez se hacen más largas .-._


	10. Escondite

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Y tú te quedaste allí, delante mio,<br>lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarte (_tocarte_),  
>lo suficientemente cerca para esperar que no pudieras ver<br>lo que estaba pensando.»_  
><em>— Taylor Swift "Sparks Fly".<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

Mientras cortaba las verduras, escuchaba el griterío de niños desde el patio. Noya, si sabia animarlos. Su libero tenia aquella cualidad de frescura y osadía, **_él era asombroso_**.

-¡Asashi-san!- También era fuerte. Su empujón casi le vale los cinco dedos de la mano... -¡Rayos! ¿Estas bien?

-Si- Y suspiraba, mientras el color le subía a la cara- ¿Qué necesitas?

Sabia. Sabia que ese brillo en sus ojos no auguraba nada bueno. La risa se le antojo como cascabeles, muchos de ellos sonando. _Tal vez alucinaba._

-Hiro-chan a propuesto jugar a las escondidas, así que he venido aquí para ocultarme.

Lo decía con toda la energía posible, como en un juego contra Aobajosai. Solo asintió, dejandole la libertad de husmear en la cocina un recoveco para huir de sus sobrinos.

-¡Lo tengo!- Y antes de poder girarse a verlo, lo tenia delante de si. En aquel espacio entre la mesada de la cocina y su cuerpo, Noya se pego a él como si fuera una segunda piel.- Nadie me encontrara _si Asashi-san no se mueve..._

**_¡Kami tenga piedad de su corazón!_ **¿Como se le ocurrían estas cosas? ¿Acaso no veía que su cara se volvía granate con tener la espalda del chico pegada a su pecho? _Y no quería pensar que otras cosas estaba rozando su anatomía en esa postura._ Trato de moverse, pero los pies descalzos de Noya se apoyaban en los suyos. **_Él realmente hablaba en serio._**

-¡Aqui tampoco esta!- escucho la voz de su sobrina y de los otros niños que echaron un rápido vistazo a la cocina, viendo solo a Asashi de espalda.

Tan pronto como se fueron, la estrella de Karasuno debía tomar distancia. _Debía_. Pero algo fuera de su cordura movió sus brazos rodeando por completo a Noya. Unos segundos, unos segundos más y _seria capaz de confesarle su secreto de años..._

-¡Encontre a Noya-nii-san!

Durante la cena, Asashi procuraba no cruzar mirada con cierto libero. Esa mirada lucia demasiado peligrosa... y únicamente pensaba en que _le gustaría contemplarla aún más de cerca.  
><em>

_Nishinoya Yuu, no tenia idea del riesgo que corria._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas Noches linduras! *Se protege con un libro* ¡Lamento publicar tan tarde! Es que... pensaba no escribir hoy, ya saben domingo+depresion+estudio... pero lei sus comentarios y me dije: "¡Luna eres un ser horrible!" Asi que espero que les haya gustado. Ha salido mas largo que lo normal e.e<em>

_ Un saludo a **A sugA **Que esta elaborando el merchandising para cuando domine el universo n.n ¡No te preocupes, suga suena a dulces!** A lulu.c1t4 **que casi muera desangrada, un beso y ten el numero del 911 a mano(?!** _**A Shia1624 **_**_¡Tobio es tan __lindo (cuando no sonrie espeluznantemente(?_ ** GriisleChan **Gracias por el apoyo, linda.** _**A Komaegirl,**_**_a quien debo de regalarle un cargador y una luz de emergencia.. mejor un generador propio XD ¡sugA huye que aqui hay vestidos maids! jajajaja todavia es prematuro para el hard, primero deben pasar por los papis cuervos(?__

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	11. Planes

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Te voy a dar todo mi amor, nene<br>Gracias a ti mi miedo se desvanece rápido  
>Estuve guardándolo todo para ti<br>Porque solo el amor puede durar»_  
><em>— Madonna "Like a virgin".<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

-Muchas gracias.

Una reverencia, un apretón de manos muy sincero. Luego de salir de la reunión con el director y el entrenador de Nekoma, se fue directo a la tienda de Ukai. **Ahora venia la parte difícil.**

-¡¿Qué?!- _Eso era esperable._- ¡¿Cómo que un campamento con esos gatos pulgosos de ciudad?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONSULTASTE ANTES?!

Y Takeda solo rodaba los ojos, viendo como se prendía el primer cigarrillo. Esa manía solo la tenia cuando se enfadaba, o se aburría... _o..._

-Hable con Nekomata-san y realmente creemos que unos días de entrenamiento en el campo, un poco de convivencia entre los chicos, seria bueno pa-

-¡¿ESE VIEJO LO SUPO ANTES QUE YO?!- Esa reacción también se la esperaba.

Asi que sensei, dio un suspiro profundo y se quitó los lentes. Tenia una pila de exámenes que corregir, también que dar una limpieza a su departamento antes del viaje. No tenia tiempo para oír reproches.

-¿Cuándo es?-Al menos sus gestos habían logrado un efecto sobre el rubio.

-La proxima semana.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!

Después de media hora de persuadirlo, de sembrar un poco de cizaña _"Por que si no vamos, quizás lo tomen como que no estamos a su nivel"_, Takeda hizo un saludo como despedida.

-Oye... ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento hoy?

La parte más difícil era_ en realidad,_ convencerse _(autoconvencerse)_ de que no podía dejarse llevar esta noche. ¿No podia, cierto? ¿Era un adulto responsable, cierto? _Un adulto también merece una vida amorosa..._

-S-si...

Y cuando lo atrajo hacia el mostrador, besándolo de forma provocadora, supo que hacer el viaje con Karasuno**_ iba a ser de lo más interesante._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em> Un saludo a <strong>A sugA<strong> ¡Lamento hacerte hecho sufrir! XD Prometo anunciar cualquier cosa un día antes, asi evito que agonices(? Suga es azucar por lo tanto no hay ser que no ame a suga, excepto los diabeticos(? ¡Te gusta la idea del vestido XD! A **Nobody**, Yo tengo que darte las gracias por leer todos los días esta historia. Y me alegro de corazón si lo que escribo te hace feliz ¡Kagehina de seguro abra mucho más!** _**A Komaegirl,**_**_ Si sugA quiere, adelante, pero nada violencia(? ¡Mi lectora de medianoche! Jajajajajja XD ¡Los niños son lindos.. sino lloran, patean o te miran con malicia! -huye con Komaegirl- Awww gracias por preocuparte, solo son "crisis" q me dan de vez en cuando como "¿Por que diablos estoy estudiando eso? o ¿Por que no nací cortina o perro? Asi que no voy a desaparecer sin anunciarlo antes(? XD Madre mía como le haces para romper un cargador? ¡Gracias por animarme!__  
><em>_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D ¡Feliz día de la primavera y del estudiante! *Era ayer pero se me olvido desearles felicidades(?*_


	12. Sentido

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>○○○•○○○<em>

El sol era estupendo. Las aves cantaban, las chicas bonitas reían y su almuerzo era su comida favorita. Pero nada de eso animaba a Tanaka. Ni siquiera cuando el sensei le entrego su _fabuloso_ examen de literatura.**_ Nada._**

-Oye, Kageyama...- Y el pelinaranja llamaba en tono bajo a su armador.- ¿Qué tiene Tanaka-senpai?

-¿Me viste cara de adivino?

-¡Solo era una pregunta!

-¡Pues ve con tus preguntas a otra parte!

-¡¿Y ahora que te pasa a ti?!

-¡NADA!- Y la pelota entre sus manos parecía a punto de reventar.

Hinata se alejó sacandole la lengua. _Ese rey se había levantado de malas hoy._ Lo mejor seria preguntarle directamente a Tanaka, animarlo y de paso pedirle más consejos en los saques.

-¡Tanaka-senpai!

Apenas le miro, con los ojos de quien no encuentra sentido a la vida y emanando un aura viciada. Hinata se hizo para atrás con temor. _¡Necesitaba refuerzos!_

-¡Noya-senpai!-Y cinco minutos luego, a puros gritos de la carnada, todo Karasuno observaba al "calvo" desde la mitad de la cancha.

-Valla...

-Luce como un zombie.

-Cierto, Tsukki.

-¿Estara asi por lo de Kiyoko-san?

-¿No le ha rechazado antes?

-Quizás fue más traumatico...

-Su cara es traumatica.

-¡Noya!

-¿Quién va a hablarle?

-...

-¡¿Por qué están mirándome así?!

-¡Es tu deber como estrella!

-¡Asashi-senpai es genial!

-Ve Asashi. **Ahora.**

Y casi a empujones del libero, el castaño se acerco a su compañero. Lucia fatal. _¿Por que le mandaban a él?_

-¿Tanaka, te encuentras bien?

-Asashi-san...-En cuanto volteó con ese tono de ultratumba, tuvieron que retirar al de cabello largo, antes de que le diera un ataque por el susto.

-¡Bien! Iré yo, es mi deber como mad-.. ¡Como vice-capitán!

-¡Ese es mi novio!

Y el equipo se quedó viendo al Capitán. _Vale, quizás había dijo aquello en voz alta._

-Tanaka, ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupas, y los chicos también están pendientes de ti.- Una caricia en el hombro y el fiero receptor, pudo esbozar una sonrisa._ Muy fingida sonrisa_.- Por favor, no pongas esa cara. Te conozco, _Ryuunosuke..._

Tanaka asintió suspirando. Y al segundo se tiro al suelo llorando a mares.

-¡Kiyoko-san no vendrá con nosotros, **eso no es nada, NADA justo**!- Repetia una y otra vez lo horrible que iba a ser toda la semana sin ella, sin sus rechazos y sin su aura de diosa iluminando el lugar.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

Justo Ukai y el sensei entraron sonriendo, aunque cambiaron a una mueca de desconcierto al ver el espectáculo de Tanaka. Daichi comento lo que sucedía y Ukai solo suspiro._ Mocosos que oyen lo que no deben._

-Iremos a un campamento con Nekoma la próxima semana.- Y dándole un vistazo a las gruesas lagrimas del chico agregó.- Solo él equipo, Kiyoko no vendrá.

Ahora todo tenia sentido. _Casi todo._

-¡Es genial!- Y Shoyo saltaba de un lado a otro, junto con Noya ansiosos por jugar con sus rivales.- ¡Veré a Kenma de nuevo!

Y finalmente luego de tanto sufrimiento silencioso, _el balón se reventó._

-Lo siento, iré por otro.-Hubieran reido o cuestionado, pero la cara de Tobio decía claramente **_"Muerte"._**

**_Ahora si, todo tenia sentido._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas tardes! e.e Ha salido muy largo... realmente se me ha ido la mano con esto. ¡Pero volveran los cortos empalagosos(?! Espero que les halla gustado. *Mi humor apesta, donenme sentido del humor por favor*<em>

_Un saludo a **A sugA **Pronto podras babear todo el país! Kenma-chan aparecera pronto(?** Artemisa Cipriano, **:) Me alegro que te halla gustado ¡Más Ukatake siempre! ** _**A Komaegirl, **_**_¡La madurez es sensual! o.O Eso si da miedo ¡Manten lejos las tiejeras! XD Kenma __no podra ser protegi__do esta vez(?) ¡Mucha suerte en tu retorno a clases! e.e No te desveles..._**_** GriisleChan**_**_¿Podemos llevarte en una maleta? -3- O al estilo, Cabo de miedo, colgada debajo del auto XD ¡Muchas gracias Y besitos para ti.__  
><em>_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	13. Alerta

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"El temor nos lleva a considerar nuestras decisiones, ¿Por cuanto tiempo más dejarías libre tu suerte?"<em>

_- Cerezo de Luna_

_○○○•○○○_

**Esto no le gustaba.** No le gustaba desde que Ukai-san y Sensei tuvieron que decirlo. **_Brillante idea, su trasero._** Anoche no había pegado un ojo. La sonrisa diabólica de Kuroo Tetsurou, se le paso tantas veces por la mente que al verlo en la puerta de la escuela, por poco grita. _O le lanza la sartén que traía su acompañante._

-Yo~ ¿Cómo estás Tsukishima?

Irritante hasta los huesos. Pero eso no era lo peor. _Oh, kami._

-Ne... Yama_-kun_ te ves refrescante hoy, creo que te sienta de maravillas esa playera.

Le iba a matar. _Lo mataba._

- ¡Kuroo-san, Kenma!

Por primera vez el rubio agradecía al cielo, que Hinata sea así de escandaloso. No perdió la oportunidad de tomar de la mano a _su_ Yamaguchi y llevarlo cerca de la protección del equipo. _Suga-san lucia imponente esa mañana._

-Tsukki, y-ya puedes s-soltarme... _si quieres_.-Vió sus mejillas rojas y su promesa se renovó.

**_Ninguno de Nekoma se acercaría a Tadashi Yamaguchi._ **Antes los desollinaria vivos. Y en serio tenia ganas de que Kuroo sufra dolorosamente.

-No te alejes demasiado.-Le dio un beso fugaz en la frente, dejándolo rojo y paralizado junto a los bolsos.- Voy a hablar con el Capitán.

Porque debía tomar recaudos contra ese felino sádico. _Solo tenias que ver su cabello para saber que el tipo no podia ser una buena persona_. Además, pretendía dejar en claro a Yamaguchi quien era el único que podía tocarlo.

Un tecnicismo claro, porque en la mente de Kei ellos ya eran novios. Amantes y _de seguro prometidos._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas tardes! e.e Si, tarde pero seguro(?) Como pueden ver, el rubio tiene serios problemas mentales, ya se esta comprando el traje y ni un besito le ha dado a Yama-chii XD Me inspire en la horrible experiencia de mis campamentos en primaria: Todos en medio de bolsos esperando el transporte que nos lleve.<br>_

_Un saludo a **Lulu.c1t4 **Me alegro que te guste, celos, muchos celos por todos lados XD **_** GriisleChan**_**_ ;_; Eres tan amable! No tienes que fingir que fue graciosos yo se que soy un asco con el humor(?__ Tanaka... qué ___pasara con él? *suspenso*__**_**_ A sugA _**_**__:) Lamento haces ____tan larga tu espera, pero Kenma aparecera dentro de dos capitulo____s... ¡Sé fuerte! XD__**__Shia1624 __**__Mamasuga es la ley! :D Tanaka es puro drama pero lo amamos por eso(?) ¡No al acoso de pudines!___ __** A Komaegirl**, O.o te llovio? eh?... ¡Hianata tiene harem pero no sabe! Suertudo inconciente(?) ¡Mi primera propuesta de matrimonio! Oh.. emm... -3- Te amo pero mi mamá no me deja(?) ____  
><em>_

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	14. Amar

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"El amor es divertido, cariñoso y te hace enfadar. Mira sus ojos, él tiene un abrazo de emergencia listo para tí."<em>

_- Cerezo de Luna_

_○○○•○○○_

**_Tenia sentimientos encontrados._** Le divertía la idea por un lado y por el otro su instinto le decía que esa semana tendría que permanecer en vela por sus polluelos. Habia un ambiente raro últimamente entre los chicos. Algo como... _hormonas a punto de explotar_. Alguien tenia que tener los pies en la tierra en medio de tantos alocados jovencitos.

- Suga si sigues con el ceño fruncido, te volverás más feo.- Por cosas como esas, también se confundía. ¿_Le regañaba o le besaba?_ Eligio sonreirle.- ¿Qué sucede?

Tampoco era como si pudiera esconderle algo a Daichi. Así que prefirió hablarle mientras guardaban los últimos bolsos en el baúl del autobús rentado.

-Me preocupan los chicos...

- Son adolescentes, es inevitable.- Y su sonrisa le hacia sentir que no podía pasar nada malo con él a su lado.- Descuida, hable con Kuroo, nadie se pasara de la raya. Tenemos con que amedrentarlos si ocurre...

Suga hacia una mueca involuntaria._ No, no eran celos_. Kuroo le agradaba, _extrañamente_ pero le agradaba. Solo que Daichi consultaba temas con él que no debía. Era su equipo, su familia. **¿Por qué él último en enterarse era mamá cuervo?**

-Otra vez... Suga te vas a arrugar si sigues de ese modo.

Los brazos fuertes de su novio le sorprendieron. Sus defensas se venían abajo. Daichi hacia lo que quería... _eso era tan injusto._

-Estoy contigo. No pienses tonterías, **Koushi.**- Y al ver sus ojos sonrientes, le dejaba que le besara lento, con ternura. _Esos besos que lo hacían flotar._

-¡Oigan aqui hay menores presentes!

-¡Eso Capitán, muestrele quien manda!

-¡Son tan geniales!

-¿Por qué no es así Kuroo-san?

-¡Dejen de meterse mano y suban, mocosos alborotados!

-¡¿QUIEN LE DIO LIBERTAD DE GRITARLE _A MIS_ MOCOSOS, VIEJO ANTICUADO?!

-Por favor, suban pronto...

Rojo hasta la raiz del pelo, Suga asintio. Después de todo, la idea de contarles a los chicos sobre su relacion... _habia sido innecesaria_. Daichi y su forma de hacer que se le aflojen las piernas.

-Ya, ya... que Mamá cuervo esta avergonzada.

**_¡Era tan molesto!... Y por eso lo amaba.  
><em>**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas tardes! e.e Ya, ya ¡En la cara no! Ya saben lo que dicen "El que avisa no es traidor" asi que... culpen a Foucault por no actualizar antes. *Todavia estoy a la mitad de llegar a entenderlo u.u*<br>_

_Un saludo **Nobody** :') Eres tan linda, prometo mejorar mi humor. (Y no quejarme más de ello) Yo creo que solo hace falta tiempo y un poco de sentimiento para escribir... la constancia es mucho más dificil XD Prueba con textos cortos!** Más **Kagehina en el prox capi **_**_ A sugA _**_**__jajajaja creo que puedo oir tus gritos, asi que prepara la voz para el proximo capi! ___ __** Shia1624** ¿Te imaginas la boda? -3- Yo quiero estar tomando fotos a lo loco! Celos, celos... muajajaja **A Komaegirl **Si sera de Dios XD arrunaron el peinado de Komaegirl! -_- Jovencita nada de flojera, a la escuela! Tsukki es tuskki que le vamos a hacer... o.O quieres recuerdo? XD ya! Te regalo una postal en todo caso(?) *supercruel*y** 100'Strawberry-Milk **Cordialmente invitada a la boda... cuando tsukki diga(?) ¡Mamasuga es genial! -3- Ese tipo de peinados son un poco raros en la realidad no? XD Creo q me cruzo de vereda... :') Gracias por el animo.___**_  
><em>**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	15. Viaje (Extra)

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Porque he estado al borde<br>De dar vueltas en círculos  
>Cariño<br>Todo lo que quiero eres tú"_

_- Taylor Swift- Cross my heart  
><em>

_○○○•○○○_

Al menos se habían calmado. Vale, la cosa era que luego de griterío, bullicia y más cosas de ese idiota de Inuoka, Hinata, Noya, Yamamoto y Takana juntos, el autobús entro en calma. Una muy pesada calma.

-Oe... ¿Cuánto falta?- Tobio solo suspiro. Era la tercera vez que preguntaba._ Aún tenia paciencia, aún tenia paciencia._

-No tengo idea, deja de preguntarlo cada dos segundos. ¿Crees que si supiera no me habría lanzado por la ventanilla ya?- Tenia paciencia, **no tacto.**

-Eres horrible.

Y el Rey se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

-Kenma, ¿A qué estas jugando?- No era como si Hinata pudiera quedarse quieto después de todo.

-Es... bueno... algo viejo...

-¿Puedo ver?

-...

Kuroo había dejado libre su asiento mientras se ocupaba de incomodar a los padres de Karasuno. Él solo quería pedir algunos consejitos a la pareja tan moderna, pero lo único que le salia era incordiar con preguntas. _No le culpen, Kuroo no es bueno pidiendo ayuda._ Por lo que el lindo gatito rubio natural (solo para que quede claro) se encontró con su brillante amigo a su par y sus raros cumplidos en formas de sonidos.

-Woooaa... ¡Enseñame a jugar así!- Y la cercanía se reducía, siendo puesta en evidencia en el sonrojo de Kenma. _Él si tenia noción de lo que era espacio personal._

Mientras ambos se entretenían, cierto moreno pretendía fijar toda su atención en el paisaje. Tenia que hacerlo. Kageyama Tobio no perdía la compostura por nada excepto el volley.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE PONES DE ESA FORMA CON ESE PUDÍN CON PATAS?!

Kageyama _habría tenido_ control sobre si, antes de conocer a Shoyo.

_○○○•○○○_

_**Extra  
><strong>_

-Vaya, vaya nuestro Rey ha perdido del todo_ su corona_...

Y Tsukishima no iba a dejar pasar un momento como ese claro. Yamaguchi río un poco, lo que avivó la mala parte del rubio. **_Hacer reír a su niño al precio de molestar a Kageyama._** Eso sonaba coherente para el bloqueador. _Claro, para una persona tan cuerda como él._

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡NO LE DIGAS ASI A KENMA!

-¡Le digo como se me antoja idiota!

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-¡PORQUE ME ABURRO!

-¡QUE NO ES UN PUDIN!

-¿Cómo sabes que se refieren a mi?

-...eto...

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- La carcajada de Tanaka iba dirigida al inocente armador felino y su color de pelo.

-¡OYE NO TE METAS CON LOS DE MI EQUIPO _CALVO!_

-¿He? ¿QUIERES PELEAR _CITY BOY_?

-¡Pelea, pelea! Vamos, Asashi-san, busca un oponente.

-¡Noya eso no es correcto!

-¿Tantos celos tiene el Rey por _su doncella_?

-¡TSUKISHIMA CIERRA LA BOCA!

-¡¿Quien diablos es una doncella?!

-Creo que se refiere _claramente_ a ti Shoyo.-Kenma infló las mejillas, levemente ofendido.

-¡¿AH?!

-Oye tú, el alto... mi amigo quiere pelear contigo.-Decia el libero señalando al vice-capitan de Nekoma.

-Noya por favor, deja eso.

Mientras medio autobús reñía _(o intentaba buscarle pelea a un nervioso Asashi)_, el aura oscura de ciertos capitanes copó el ambiente.

_**-Ustedes...**_

-¡Por favor, capitán! ¡Ya se me durmió una pierna!

-No te preocupes en unos minutos se pasará- Daichi podia ser un completo cinico- Tsukishima más rápido si no quieres que te dejemos en medio de la nada.

-Alza esas rodillas Yamamoto.-A Kuroo le gustaban estas cosas...

-¡Esto es de lo peor!

-¡Tú y tu celos Kageyama!

-Cierra la boca, Hinata.- Más rojo por la vergüenza de oir hablar al pelinaranja tan ligero sobre sus razones _no dichas._

Algún vehículo casual se preguntaba que hacia ese grupo de chicos trotando detrás de un transporte escolar, que tenia a dos jóvenes dando ordenes por las ventanillas...

_Y aún el viaje apenas comenzaba._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas noches! Ya, son las 4 de la madrugada... sip. Esto de Foucault y Lacan me va a freir el cerebro. Espero que les haya gustado *Hecho con puro amor*<br>_

_Un saludo ___**Griislechan **Mi socia en el Daisuga ;) Gracias por pasarte siempre!** ____**100'Strawberry-Milk **____**____Mamá suga e________s la ley, solo que Daichi se aprovecha(?) XD Kuroo es bulliable(WTF) -3- No... vale si quizas solo lo pensaste tú... ¡Mentira todos sabemos en que acababa si no interrumpian! :) Gracias____**____** _ **Nobody **_**____**_____Awww :3 Amorcito, gracias por los alagos, por la suerte y por comentar!_____**____**_** __ __** Shia1624 **____**_**____**_________¡Las porras a mi OTP! La proxima no se escapa Suga-chan(?) __________________x__________________D_________**____**_**____** _ **_**_ A sugA _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Espero que no te defraude... aunque me gustaria un capi centrado en ke________________________nma más adelante!____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ ____**A Komaegirl **_____**_**_**____**_**____**________________;_; Lo se, nuestro rubio-amante de las pecas cumpl________________________________io años y ¡Yo ni enterada! *shora* Tendre que recompensarlo... Bien, muchos besitos para ti -3- ___________________**_  
><em>**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	16. Hospedaje

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>«<em>Necesito un poco de compañía,  
>un ángel guardián<br>Que me mantenga caliente  
>cuando el frío viento sople<em>»<em>_

_-Eddie Money, "Take me Home Tonigth"_

_○○○•○○○_

Luego de tanto sufrir, llegaron a destino. Aunque para Noya, su único destino estaba en el regazo de la estrella de Karasuno. _**Justo, justo donde ahora pretendía hacerse el dormido.**_ De algo tenia que sacar provecho, esos cuarenta minutos corriendo como castigo casi le valían el alma. _Suga-san debería considerarse un dios protector._

-Noya... Noya...-Una mano le movía el hombro con suavidad.- Noya, ya hemos llegado, despierta.

Se aprovechaba, _si_. Pero era por una buena causa, _su causa_. Mientras aquel objetivo estuviera en su mente, nada impediría llevar a cabo todas las medidas necesarias para cumplirlo.

- Ayúdame Daichi… creo que realmente se ha dormido.

_Vale, tampoco debía ponerse tan rígido._

-¡Oh ya llegamos! ¿Por qué no me despertaste Asashi-san?- "Inocente" y con energías, salto no sin remordimientos de su cómodo lugar.

El panorama no era alentador, y aunque su espíritu de chico salvaje seguía en alto, ver que _solo Kami sabia donde habían ido a parar,_ le abolló la sonrisa. _**Estaban en medio de la nada.**_

-Reflexiona Yuu. En medio de la nada... pero con Asashi. -El pequeño libero tenia sus propios métodos de auto-animarse.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?-Yamamoto miraba con su mano haciendo de visera, dando un giro de 360º grados.

-Kuroo no tengo señal... no tengo señal Kuroo.- El rubiecillo comenzaba a sonar algo... _nervioso._

-¡Oish! Escuchen chicos, reúnanse por aquí.- Ukai-san y el entrenador de Nekoma se unieron para darles _la grata noticia_.- ¡Bienvenidos al campamento de entrenamiento! Estamos en el oeste de la prefectura, donde no hay nada más que campos de arroz, bosquecillos por doquier, animales salvajes y ningún tipo de asfalto. Será una semana de puro ejercicio. Levanten su equipaje y síganme a la casa.

Y por casa quería decir: aquella derruida posada de madera, que no tenía capacidad suficiente para albergar a los 20 muchachos. Además de que no tenía pinta de haber sido habitada al menos desde siglo XVIII.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- Kageyama era un rey, debía saber este tipo de cosas.

-¿No es obvio?- Esas palabras sonaban más tétricas viniendo del entrenador de Nekoma.- Es un campamento, lo más lógico es que acampen.

El viejo dejó ver las cinco fundas que guardaban las carpas. _**Oh, no.**_

-¡Grupo de a cuatro personas! Por favor elijan una y llévenla para armar en el claro detrás de la casa.- Si lo decía Sensei, quizás el pánico disminuía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

_Quizás no_.

Empero Nishinoya Yuu, olvidaba cualquier carencia material: Solo debía conseguir a un castaño de melena larga en su carpa, **_para sentirse como en su hogar._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas noches! Si, ya aparecí. Y si, también he sobrevivido a mis parciales *Tres hurras por mi* :) Muchisimas gracias por sus dotes de suertes, en serio, creo que han marcado la diferencia... XD A riesgo de ser optimista, dire que me fue mejor de lo esperado. *Las notas no las sé, maldito suspenso* Espero que esten bien y disfruten de este jueves! ^-^<br>_

_Un saludo **A Hikary Eternity**_

_ ____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

____**Griislechan**____

____**____**100'Strawberry-Milk**____**____

____**____** Shia1624**____**____

____**____**_**____**_**_**_____**Komaegirl **_____**_**_**____**_**____**___**_  
><em>**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D Espero contestarles por inbox(?) Solo por esta vez! :3_


	17. Dudas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>«Y puedo ver esto con claridad, tu amor es donde estoy cayendo... así que por favor no me atrapes»<em>_

_-Demi Lovato, "Catch Me"_

_○○○•○○○_

_Era lo mejor que podía hacer._

Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas a la hora de armar los grupos. Él buscaba ayuda en Ukai, pero éste parecía divertirse mientras Yamamoto y Tanaka se disputaban la carpa canadiense o mientras Tsukishima se negaba rotundamente a compartir el mismo aire que Kageyama. Por lo que decidió intervenir._ Kami, ayúdame._

-Chicos... Chicos.- Puso el cuerpo a una posible golpiza entre los receptores- Tranquilos, pasaremos una semana juntos, así que deben comenzar con el pie derecho.

-Sensei tiene razón. Deja de hacer escándalo Tanaka, tienes cuatro carpas más para elegir.

-Taketora eres parte del equipo, no hagas que nos avergoncemos de estas disputas absurdas.

Y el buen Sensei agradecia las palabras de las madres allí presentes.

-Vale, por favor formen los grupos.-Comenzó a sudar frío. Podía notar como algunas chispas volaban en el aire.

-Tanaka, Ennoshita con nosotros.- Daichi se señalo y luego a Suga. _No estaba dando opciones._-Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, ustedes tomarán esta.-Miró con duda a los restantes.- Noya, Asashi ¿Les importaria dormir juntos?

Y lo extraño resultaba que Asashi asintió, mientras el libero parecia a punto de sufrir un desmayo. _Lucia demasiado pálido._

-Kenma, Kai, Fukunaga y yo tomaremos esta**.- Definitivamente nadie estaba preguntando.** Menos que menos Kuroo.-Shibayama, Inouka, Yaku y Yamamoto en la otra.

Al final había sido más fácil de lo esperado. Sonrió asintiendo, luego apuntó en su libreta el orden de los muchachos y giró en busca de Ukai. No lo encontró por ninguna parte. Esto comenzaba a irritarle. _¿Acaso no era el entrenador?_

-Cuando terminen con esto, los esperamos en el comedor.- Nekomata, a pesar de todo permanecía en estos pequeños contratiempos.- Espero que nuestras habitaciones tengan puerta...

Aquel chiste le animo. No era la primera vez que se sentía deprimido. Ukai era genial, con un fuerte sentido de la competencia, era guapo _(en eso no podía mentirse)_... pero no parecía el tipo de hombre que se quedara a tomar la responsabilidad. Recordó cuanto había costado que cediera a entrenar a Karasuno, y al mismo tiempo lo fácil que lo sedujo. _Tenía sus métodos._ Antes de darse cuenta, pensaba en él la mayor parte del dia. Se sostenía de las paredes cuando lo veía venir, su taquicardia empeoraba cuando lo besaba... no quería ni pensar como lucia su rostro cuando hacían el amor. Porque...** al final él se había enamorado completamente del rubio**. Y ahora las cosas se ponían más dolorosas ante cada caricia. **_¿Él lo amaba?_**

-Oi, Sensei, revise los cuartos pero al parecer solo hay una habitación disponible para ambos...- su tono le decía tanta cosas, _pero nada de lo que quería oír salía en realidad._

-No te preocupes, dormiré afuera con los chicos.- Daba gracias que Noya y Asashi quedarán con espacio de más.

-¿De qué ray-

-¿Qué dices niño, serás mi compañero de habitación? Veamos que tanto de modales te ha enseñado el viejo.

Sonrió solo para ser amable, retirándose antes de volver a caer en Ukai. Ese _algo_ entre ellos no le bastaba, no podía mantenerse así. Quería un nombre, quería un titulo... _quería tener una idea de lo que pasaba cada vez que Keishin lo miraba._ No iba a durar demasiado si solo pasaban las noches enredados en la cama...

Esto..._ era lo mejor que podía hacer._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em>¡Buenas Tardes! Bien, he aqui los grupillos. Decidi poner a nuestros chicos de una forma no demasiado sopresiva *Lo hago para no confundirme luego... * Otra aclaracion: No todos los del equipo han salido a este viaje. Por lo que mis calculos de 20 personas... aún fallado un poquitin *;n; Lamento eso*<em>

_ Espero que les guste, tengo que desarrollar los sentimientos de algunos antes de que sucedan más cosas, por lo que si el capitulo de hoy las dejo iracundas... no puedo negarles el derecho a mandarme cartas bombas(?) _

_Un saludo **A ____**____**Shia1624 **____**____**________¡Salven a Asashi-san! XD Pobrecito Kenma... aún no viene lo peor...________**____**____** A Suzaku Namizake **____**____**________Animos y mucha suerte! *Malditos examenes D:* ¿Quién no ha entrado en panico cuando se ha visto sin señal? ________**Hikary Eternity** Ahhh ¡Ten piedad no me mates! u_u Se que son cortos, pero era el objetivo.. al principio del fic... Lo de la acción aún la debo, prometo que esto es un preámbulo necesario. Si te fijas bien, encontraras un patrón en la sucesión de capitulos.. e.e eso sonó muy extraño(?) Espero que te guste**. **____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Jajajaja me encantan tus comentarios, noches candentes ¿he? -3- Veremos que se me ocurre para poner las cosas interesantes...____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A _**_**_**____**_**____**_**____**100'Strawberry-Milk **____**____Jjajaja creo que lo de las carpas da a muchos pensamientos pocos puros(?) Noya tiene una meta y te aseguro que no se echara para atrás.____**____**  
><strong>____**____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	18. Guerra

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>«Ambos sabemos que<br>El amor es un campo de batalla»__

_-Pat Benatar, "Love is a Battlefield"_

_○○○•○○○_

El armado de lo que seria por siete días, su única morada, estaba resultando _un completo desastre._ No es que no apreciara la fuerza de Tanaka, ni la paciencia de Suga-san... pero lo que necesitaban en ese instante era la presencia de Daichi. Aunque si veía alrededor... lo de su carpa era una obra de Meier a comparación.

**_Casi podía ver las llamas por todas partes._**

-¡¿Donde hay más estacas?!

-¿Por qué diablos estas gritando?

-Parece que al rey se le ha subido el calor...

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Hinata muévete!

-¡No es necesario que grites idiota!-Y el pequeño pelinaranja le aventaba varias estacas de forma peligrosa.

-¡¿Quieres matarme?!

-Tsukki, creo que nos falta una varilla...- Yamaguchi era el mejor en mantener la compostura entre tanto griterío, tomando la decisión de intervenir en la pelea- Hinata ¿Puedes revisar la bolsa de nuevo?

Desde su lugar, aquel grupo _era el primero en su lista de bajas._ Esos cuatro no sobrevivirían hasta la cena sin irse a los golpes. El ambiente era tenso entre el armador y el bloqueador.

-¿Podrías ayudar con algo, no Tsukishima? Tienes un par de manos ¿Lo sabias?

-Estoy haciendo algo, solo que no obedezco a vuestro señor.-Su tono por momentos centellaba entre la burla y la ira.- Pásame ese par, Yamaguchi.

No conocía demasiado a los chicos de primero, pero sabía que la única armonía posible ocurriría en caso de vérselas contra algún saque de Nekoma. Cosa que no ocurriría ahora, ni en quien sabe cuanto tiempo más. Sospechaba que todo el montaje del entrenamiento era solo para establecer relaciones entre escuelas. Algo como unidad en los equipos, algún método poco ortodoxo para mandarlos en medio de la nada, sin más que una tienda de campaña y una casa abandonada.

-Ennoshita, ¿Podrías buscar a Daichi? Realmente necesitamos su ayuda.- Suga sabia cuando debía reconocer sus límites. _Muy a su pesar._

-Puedo ir yo-

-Tanaka, puedes ayudarme con el cubretecho.- también tenía en cuenta como vigilarlos.

Él se sacudió el césped de las rodillas y comenzó a mirar a cualquier parte.

Se corregía, **_los de Nekoma también tenían sus principios de incendio._**

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- nunca creyó que Tanaka sintetizara tan bien a una persona.- ¿Yaku-san qué es esto?

-¡Suelta eso, es una rama de hiedra venenosa!

-¡AHHH!

-Por todos los cielos, ¿Yamamoto eres un idiota? Es una estaca para afirmar la tensión de la carpa.

-Yaku-san es muy cruel~.-Kenma pasaba por allí algo ansioso. No dejaba de dar vueltas por las tiendas vecinas, ignorando el llamado de su Capitán.

-¡Kenma regresa aquí ahora!- Kuroo no se enfadaba con él, pero lo quería al menos intentando anudar las cuerdas de los vientos.- No encontraras señal en kilómetros a la distancia, _ya supéralo._

-Cállate.

Notó como Daichi terminaba de ayudar a Noya con las varillas. Eran los primeros en terminar algo donde se pudiera dormir _sin correr riesgos sus vidas._

-Capitán, creo que tenemos problemas con la barandilla superior- Se disculpo a medias, él tampoco sabia nada de esto. _Y había ido para ser útil._

-Claro, aquí todo marcha bien ¿Cuá- ¡USTEDES DOS DEJEN ESOS MARTILLOS AHORA!-Nada escapaba al ojo de Papá cuervo.

Vale, aquella riña entre Hinata y Kageyama no era muy discreta. Incluso con sus expectativas, que la carnada definitiva este en posición de ataque y el Rey con cara de psicópata apuntara un martillo de ese tamaño… _era sorprendente. En todo sentido, incluido lo divertido._

-¡Él comenzó!

-¡Tú vas perdiendo tres estacas y enredado las cuerdas principales!

-¡P-porque me estas gritando, me pones de los nervios!

-¡Ya basta!- El moreno les dispenso una mirada a cada muchacho de primer año- Son compañeros, de equipo y en las clases, aprenderán a trabajar juntos o pueden decirle adiós a sus puestos oficiales.

Oh.

Eso había sido efectivo. Tres minutos luego, la carpa iglú color azul se alzaba magnifica al lado de la verde (perteneciente a Noya y Asashi)

-Creo que me han agotado por completo… y ni siquiera hemos almorzado- Daichi se recostó en el interior de la canadiense, cerrando los ojos para tratar de bajar su humor.

-No te lo tomes tan serio, déjalos que se diviertan y que peleen. Se llevan bien jugando ¿No crees que es una buena señal?

Aquello le produjo ternura. Ennoshita volteó a mirar a otro lado. **_Se sentía como escuchar a sus padres._** _Kami, el sol le afectaba._

-¡Hay tanto Moe en el ambiente, es demasiado para mi corazón roto!- Claro, que Tanaka tan dramático, no le importaba decir en voz alta lo que todos los presentes pensaban.

Sonrió. Tenia una vaga idea de porque el capitán le había elegido para compartir techo. Después de todo sus _"buenos amigos"_ **(Esos desgraciados de Kinoshita y Narita)** le dejaron solo en el viaje, debido a sus notas. Esperaba que estén sufriendo lenta y dolorosamente a mano de la profesora de química.

-¡Chicos, reúnanse en el comedor!

Tal vez la casa no lucia tan destartalada. Ni tampoco se veía mal el panorama cuando termino de acomodar los bolsos en el interior de la tienda. Un medio círculo apuntando hacia el este justo hacia el bosquecillo. Incluso los 45 metros de distancia del campamento hasta la casa, parecían adecuados… para entrar en pánico por la noche.

Ennoshita era realista. Esto iba a empeorar con el paso de las horas. Lo sentía en los huesos y en las exclamaciones del resto.

-¿Acaso debemos sentirnos honrados de que vuestro rey comparta sus aposentos con plebeyos que nada tienen que ver con vuestra calaña de noble?

-¡Jesucristo, Tsukishima! ¿Por qué rayos estas en el club de volley? ¡Deberían haberte raptado los locos de teatro!

-Lamento que alguien de vuestro linaje no comprenda la jerga mundana de un buen servidor.- Vio como Yamaguchi sonreía, pero sutilmente le indicaba no seguir.

Hinata pretendía ignorar al armador, caminando delante y con prisa. Lo que termino en un tropezón épico con una cuerda traviesa de cierta carpa naranja.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estas bien?- No sabia quien se había movido más rápido, Suga, Kenma o Tobio.

-Ten un poco más de cuidado.- Definitivamente el más agitado había sido el moreno. Aunque ocultara su preocupación con los brazos cruzados.- Ya te has caído antes, no puedes lesionarte.

Hinata infló los mofletes dando señales que nada grave le pasaba. Y lo primero que hizo al levantarse, fue responderle al _rey. Eran tan obvios que rodó los ojos._

-Esto es culpa de Nekoma. ¿No es tú carpa?

Tan obvio que Kageyama tenía a tiro al gatito rubio cada vez que podía.

-Kageyama…-Suga regañaba por lo bajo.- Es un accidente. No vamos a discutir ahora. Sensei nos espera.

Nadie objetó. La verdad es que tenían suficiente con las peleas infantiles desde que salieron de la ciudad. **Morían de hambre.**

-Bueno, me sorprende que estén tan rápido, creí que acabarían por desistir de la idea de acampar- Nekomata, era bastante más pesimista pero sonreía ante los progresos.- Vale, es hora de repartir tareas.

-Por favor quienes sepan cocinar algo que no cause una intoxicación masiva o una muerte dolorosa, se van con Takeda-san a la cocina.-_Ukai realmente hablaba en serio._- Los demás van a limpiar esto.

Y Ennoshita le hubiera encantado seguir a Sensei. Pero era tomar una escoba o crear alguna mutación cocinando. Al menos la mayoría eran nulos en el arte culinario.

El salón era espacioso, lo suficiente para las mesas de robles y las sillas. Cabían todos, incluso más. Empero... esto de limpiar _no le gustaba nada._

-Oe, tienes una araña en la-

-¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELA!

-¡Quédate quieto…!

_-Golpe seco-_

-¡Maldita sea no te dije que me partieras la espalda, animal!

-¡Entonces deja de soñar como un bebé chillón!

-¡Pero…Capitán!

-Ya, solo… limpia Yamamoto.-Kuroo se masajeaba la sien. Se oía de fondo el intento, _poco intento,_ de Tanaka por contener la risa.

-¿Crees que es gracioso, eh?-Ennoshita se lo veía venir, así que prefirió apartarse del rincón.- ¡Sufre, calvo!

Un balde de agua oscura fue a dar contra Tanaka, salpicando a todo ser que estuviera cerca. Implícitamente, Kageyama, Noya e Inokua.

-Oh… mierda.

-¡Vas a ver lo que es bueno _City boy_!- El primer trapo roñoso cayó en el rostro de Daichi.-… Ya me llevó el diablo.

-¡Guerra de mugre!- De acuerdo a sus cálculos, ese era Noya, parado en una de las mesas arrojando agua sucia a cada espacio que alcanzara.- ¡Disfruta el agua gatito!

Este era el primer dia.

__Si no pasaban el tercero, le dejaría su colección de mangas a Narita.__

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p>¿Buenas? ¿Hola?... ;n; Ya ni se deben acordar de mi *Llora en un rincon de malas autores* <strong>¡Lamento MUCHISIMO la tardanza!<strong> Pero antes que me lancen algo peligroso_ (Creo que sugA, mantiene algun estandarte afilado de Kenma por algun lado...)_ Esta fué la situacion: Luna _(osea, vuestra servidora)_ estaba de lo más campante, escribiendo y editando este capitulo. Hasta que ¡BAM! Adios conexion wi-fi, hola pesadilla de una semana. Si, **UNA SEMANA SIN INTERNET.** Literalmente estaba jalandome de los pelos, y les digo que estos dias de abstinencia han sido plagados de cambios de humor _(Luna es una adicta)_. Asi que luego de que la empresa me dejara una hora con la musiquita de espera, sin solucion... recien hoy aparecio el tecnico. ¿Solucion? Cambiar el modem porque el anterior estaba quemado. Si... **_Un cuento de horror._ **

¡Espero que les guste este capitulo! (Más largo, por el tiempo que tuve) Aviso que en este tiempo de semidemencia, aproveche para delantar algunos capitulos más, concretamente tres. _(Ya, ya que con el calor que hace mi cerebro no funciona bien e.e)_

_Un saludo enorme y lleno de rosas(?)_

_** HannakoLove,**_

_ **____**____**Shia1624,**____**____**_

_____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA,_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

_____**____**_**____**_**_**_ Komaegirl y  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**_____

_____**____**_**____**_**_**_Griislechan._**_**_**____**_**____**_**____**  
><strong>____**____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Que por esta vez, contestare por Inbox.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	19. Familia

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>«Esas personas dementes, demasiado bulliciosas, que hacen perder la compostura y que sacan carcajadas a la fuerza. Ellos que no dejarian de quererte ni en las proximas mil vidas... ellos son lo que puedes llamar familia.»<em>_

_-By Cerezo de Luna  
><em>

_○○○•○○○_

Verdaderamente, él no quería ir. **No.**

Nunca le habían gustado estas cosas: gente, naturaleza, modos de convivencia poco convenientes, el bullicio, las casas abandonadas, _dormir con gente demás_. Le tenía fobia a la conexión lenta de banda ancha. Y es lo que estaba pasando desde que puso un pie en esa región olvidada de kami-sama. **_¡Un mundo por tener wi-fi!_**

Kuroo no le prestaba atención, le ignoraba con una sonrisa. _¡Idiota, él estaba al borde de un colapso por falta de dosis de realidad virtual!_ Solo quería salir de esa cocina, salir y tomar el primer autobús de regreso a la civilización. Él solo quería terminar su partida, actualizar su blog, comentar en los foros y escribir un post sobre las desventajas de viajar con personas con problemas de ira. Y por supuesto, el prejuicio contra las personas que usaban tintura.

**Pero no.**

Kenma estaba allí, cortando una zanahoria inocente, en la cocina con seis personas más. Lo único que le tranquilizaba es que al menos ellos parecían amables. Y no querían iniciar una pelea con estropajos como estaba sucediendo en el comedor.

-Realmente se pasaron esta vez.- Suga lo decía con pesadez, sin dejar de probar la cocción de la carne.- Yamaguchi, creo que necesitaremos más arroz.

El chico de pecas asintió. Lucia relajado y feliz. Kenma inclino la cabeza. Era interesante, tenía un aspecto diferente sin el tipo de lentes al lado.

-Noya esta demasiado emocionado.-El de barba, continuaba salteando las verduras con maestría.- Suga… ¿Notas algo diferente?

Pudo observar la sutil tensión que tomo de los hombros al vice-capitán de Karasuno. Sonreía, pero se podía leer que ocultaba algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que Noya… bueno, él ha estado… ¿Raro? ¡N-no quiero decir…! Emm… Olvídalo.

Kenma inclino la cabeza hacia el otro lado. **_¿Acaso ese hombre no se daba cuenta de nada?_** Los cuervos a veces eran demasiados despistados, para su gusto. El chico de mechón rubio estaba, _claro para él_, que se derretía por la estrella de Karasuno. _¡Oh, vamos!_ Había dormido en su regazo, con el rostro iluminado como si estuviera en una convención de videojuegos. No, lo culpaba. Cada cual tenía sus formas de ver el paraíso. La suya era esa. Y luego estaba la palidez mortal que tuvo, al enterarse que debían dormir los dos juntos. Quizás si el Sensei no hubiera aparecido, buscando asilo… Ese barbón tendría muy claro que era lo que le pasaba a su libero. _De una forma bastante gráfica._

-Aquí están los paquetes de arroz, los vegetales los acomodé en el almacén pequeño.- El sensei de Karasuno, parecía angelical. Le hubiera gustado tener algo así en los entrenamientos.- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Sensei ¿Puede probar la salsa?-Yaku-san era él único además de él de nekoma en la cocina. Sinceramente estarían perdidos sin el otro equipo. _O comiendo algunas vallas venenosas de parte de Yamamoto._

-Muchachos no se apresuren con la comida, el grupo de limpieza ha terminado, pero tiene unos cuantos ejercicios extras afuera...

Ukai-san parecía buscar con la mirada a sensei. Éste parecía más interesado en el espesor de las rodajas de tomate. Kenma seguía con su tarea. _Esto no esta tan mal después de todo._

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando se oyeron voces desde el comedor. El hambre regresaba, en forma de chicos agonizantes.

-Ya puedes servir el almuerzo.- Daichi parecía enfadado. Por detrás de él Kuroo mantenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Con ollas incluidas, el almuerzo comenzó. O lo que pretendía ser una comida civilizada. ¿Sé habían vuelto animales? Tenía temor de servirse más carne, quizás le arrancaban el brazo en el intento. Suga-san daba algunos golpes a sus hijos, codeaba al capitán para que modere el ritmo y le dejaba algo de comer a los más indefensos.

-Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, pueden repetir si quieren.

Él miro la otra mitad del mesón _(Porque el entrenador les mando a integrarse con los de Karasuno.)_ ¿Tenía que agradecer que Kuroo lance los palillos de forma mortal?_ Quizás._

Eran una familia extraña. Una de cuervos y gatos.

-¡Wooaaaa! ¡Esta tan hmmm, tan waaaa!- _Faltaba que mueva el rabo._

_Una gran familia, con un perro llamado Inuoka._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>¡Buenos dias! (Si, estamos publicando temprano.. ¿Por qué hablo en plural o.O?) Feliz y bendito viernes para todas y todos (si, yo sé que hay algun chico por alli, lo sé(?) Me alegra que les guste como va todo... Asi que taran~ He aqui un capi de Kenma... -3- Creo que necesita más ternura pero ya veremos más adelante como sigue...<em>________

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________ a________**____**____** Artemisa Cipriano:**____**____**________ Pobre Ennoshita el unico cuerdo en toda esa jungla(?) *-* Me pone muy feliz que te haya divertido,________**____**____** A _____**____**_**____**_**_**_Griislechan: _**_**_**____**_**____**_____**____**____**_________________________XD Jajaja quien no se pone histerico con las arañas, eso si que es la muerte para mi ;n; Ya, es que tengo la mania de reprocharme cosas, en especial las que quiero continuar y el destino me lo impide(?), lo de internet si que es una desgracia que no se la deseo a nadie._________________________**____**____**_____**____**_**____**_**_**_ A _**_**_**____**_**____**_____**____**____**____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________XD Creo que mi respeto por ti aumento en un 100% (Ese estandarte es un arma mortal(?) ¡SugA cuantas veces te he dicho que leer lemons no es legal en este estado(?)! e.e a mi no me engañas deja de fumar yaoi por las noches(?) C: Gracias por reafirmar tu lealtad al fic XD____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A 100Strawberry-milk: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________jajjajaja me mata, Tsukki seguramente es el tipo de villana rica que maltrata ________________________a la prota en una novela, es que es tan.. él. Kenma resiste, creo que deberiamos hacer un TT de eso en Twitter(?) ¿69? e.e realmente no se que quieres decir con eso, mi mente es demasiado pura para comprenderlo... ¡Gr________________________acias por comentar! C:____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Noya es Noya________________________ XD el desmadre tiene su apellido(?) ¡Pues hola chica! No me acuerdo pero creo que es la primera vez que te leo.. ¡Venga ese abrazo de bienvenida!(?) Kenma es el reflejo de muchas... XD Tsukki tiene que poner las cosas más conflicadas o se aburre. ¡Gracias por leer C:!____________**____**_**____**_**_**_y a Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________*Abraza a Komaegirl, medio azulada por falta de aire________________________* XD Noya no tiene quien lo dome... o eso piensa el liberillo(?) ¡Yo tambien las he extrañado! ;n; sus comentarios me hacen sonreir en estos dias grises del segundo semestre... o.O he tenido que buscar que era smut (asi de ign________________________orante es luna u.u) la respuesta es: si! -3- solo hay que tener paciencia.____________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	20. Bajas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>«Me siento tan inútil,<br>mira mis ojos, están llenos de miedo,  
>dime, ¿tú, estás igual?<br>Sujétame en tus brazos de nuevo.»__

_-Calvin Harris, "I need your love"  
><em>

_○○○•○○○_

_Incómodo. _Esa era la palabra.

Estaba incómodo, con el armador de nekoma mirándolo de aquella forma. Se apresuró en secar las sartenes y acomodar los últimos trastes. No era tonto, Kenma lo había mirado de vez en cuando mientras cocinaban y en el comedor. No hacia mucho para disimularlo... _y estaba poniéndose rojo por tanta atención._

-Yamaguchi-san.- Casi da un brinco por el susurro.- ¿Puedo decirle así?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. _¡No debía llamarlo con ese honorífico!_

-P-puedes llamarme Yamaguchi, a secas.- Los ojos rasgados asintieron sin mucha expresión.

-Yama.- Luego volteo continuando con la tarea de barrer la cocina.- ¿Estas en la misma carpa que Shojo, cierto?

Le contesto algo confundido. _¿Era cercano a Hinata?_

-Ya veo.

Hubiera hablado más, al menos para romper esa incertidumbre, pero Tsukishima apareció con Kageyama. _Discutiendo, por supuesto. _El clima ahora no solo era incómodo... **sentía algo oscuro emanado del rey.** Incluso el rubio trasformó su semblante.

-T-tsukki...

-Tenemos que ordenar los bolsos.- Y sin más le tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia el campamento.

Al llegar a mitad de camino lo soltó de forma brusca. Aquello le enfado... _solo un poco._

-¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?- Ni siquiera lo miraba, solo caminaba adelante de él. Los puños apretados.

-Nada. Solo... me preguntó... como llamarme y por Hinata.- Era todo. Sin embargo el rubio chasqueó la lengua.

**- Los gatos no son de fiar.**

Yamaguchi solo suspiro. Que estuviera enamorado de Tsukishima no significaba que debía adorar sus arranques de paranoia. Le había sorprendido ese beso fugaz antes de subir al autobús, y esperaba algún tipo de explicación a tantas precauciones...

-No tienes que repetirlo, **_ya lo sé._** Kenma ha sido amable, nada más.

Divisó a Hinata, saliendo de la tienda con cara de aburrido, por lo que decidió adelantarse. No quería discutir, _no estaba en su naturaleza,_ menos enredar las cosas con Tsukki. La simple idea de pelear con _su_ rubio, le hacia doler el pecho. Quería tan solo permanecer a su par, _aún si no era correspondido._

-Oi... ¿Cuál de ustedes dormirá a mi lado?- Hinata lo decía con seriedad.

-¿Eh?...

-Al Rey no le va a gustar distanciarse de su-

-¡Ya, para con eso!- **Enfado.** Ese sentimiento estaba rondando a todos.- ¿Yamaguchi?

Trago seco. _Oh, no._ De su respuesta dependía que nadie resulte muerto.

-Creo que-

-Olvídalo, no dormiré con ese bastardo.- Pretendía alcanzar su mano de nuevo, para jalarlo a la tienda. _**Otra vez estaba decidiendo por él.**_

Ese pequeño enfado_ chispeó._

-Dormiré a tu lado. Creo que es lo mejor.

-¡Genial! Gracias Yamaguchi.- Le abrazó con fuerza, lo soltó de golpe y sonrió. Luego salió disparado.

Tsukki lo miraba sin creérselo. Y él no sabia si se mantendría en pie, aquello _solo había salido de su boca._

-Tsukki, yo-

-Haz lo que se te de la gana. No me interesa, da igual si quieres ser amigo de ese gato teñido. ¿Acaso no quieres eso? Si te aburres tanto conmigo, puedes pasártelo en grande con Hinata. Haz lo que quieras, **_esto es patético de todas formas._**

Paso por su lado, chocando su hombro. Como un puño, la angustia le golpeó de lleno en el pecho. No se atrevió a voltear.

Entró en la carpa tan rápido que nadie hubiera notado que le temblaban las piernas.

Quería llorar.

_Tsukki acaba de lastimarlo._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas Tardes! <strong>____**____**________Espero que esten pasando un lindo sabado... y no como yo ________________que debo hacer trabajos ;-; _________

_________Creo que alguien puede llegar a mandarme amenazas por haber hecho sufrir a nuestro cuervito pecoso... Veran que todo mejorara antes de que me manden a la hoguera(?)_________

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________ a ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________o.o maldicion, he creado________________________ un mundo salvaje lleno de cosas ilegales(?) XD Karma del demonio.. ________________________¡Tambien lo habia pensado! Soy una persona terrible.____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Shia1624: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Kenma siempre ma ha parecido muy observador, de lo________________________s que saben todo lo que pasa... y en cuanto a lo de dormir, bueno, creo que sera otro desmadre XD ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Seiketo Nayset: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________¡LO SABIA! jajajaja ________________________C: Gracias por comentar, y por hacer tu presentacion como todo un caballero, o mejor dicho, todo un macho________________________ por dar la cara(?) ¡Espero que disfrutes la historia!____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ a _**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________C: Me gusta que te diviertas________________________, Asashi definitivamente no capta nada XD y Inouka.. es tan mono que no puedo más que verlo como un cachorrito.** Y **____________**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Ya, dejame mi brazo para escribir al menos(?) e.e yo crei que el smut era lemon... ________________________no, soy buena con estas cosas...¡saldra algo, noseque, pero algo! No puedo entregarte a Kenma tengo a sugA con un estandarte filoso, y a Kuroo con una sonrisa macabra, no es muy conveniente para tu integridad fisica(?) ¡¿Noya?! ;n; Nunca me entero de estas cosas. ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	21. Intimidad

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>«Podría mostrarte el amor,<br>en un maremoto de misterio,  
>tú seguirias de pie junto a mí.»<em>_

_-Capital Cities, "Safe and Sound"  
><em>

_○○○•○○○_

_No era la persona más preceptiva en cuanto a sentimientos se tratara. Pero tenía a la persona más dulce y comprensiva como novio. El capitán estaba orgulloso de eso._

-Suga...-Le movió un poco. Su novio estaba recostado dentro de la tienda.- Oye... Si no me contestas, podría atacarte...

-¡Daichi!

Rió. Las mejillas rojas y su mirada indignada desde abajo, hacían todo demasiado tentador. Por precauciones entró en la carpa.

-No digas esas cosas... los demás...

-Los demás están ocupados en no recibir otro castigo.- Aquel sistema elaborado con Kuroo era muy útil- ¿No puedo ser cariñoso contigo?

Suga se mordió los labios, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Le dispensó un suspiro que decía _"Me rindo, eres incorregible."_ Y le dio un beso... **_en la mejilla._**

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo el cariño que me tienes, Suga?

Lo escucho reír bajito solo para él, **lo derretía**. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sonrió juguetón acortando la distancia. _Le fascinaban los movimientos de seducción de Suga._

-Solo un beso, Daichi... **_solo uno_** y ya.- Claro, que asentía. Era un "buen chico".

Los besos de su novio eran... _perfectos._ Dulces, lentos... suavemente provocadores. Él no contaba con control suficiente en esos casos. _Profundizó el beso_. Nadie sabria nunca, que tan bien sabian esas caricias, que tan bien hacia sentir su mundo con solo rozar su piel... nadie sabria nunca que tan maravilloso era tener a ese hombre entre sus brazos.

El leve gemido contra su boca, los dedos que se enterraban en su cabello... _así no había cordura que aguante._

**-Koushi...**

Fueron a parar sobre la bolsa de dormir de Suga. Daichi estaba ocupado posicionándose entre las piernas de su novio, y éste demasiado perdido entre los botones de la camisa que tanteaba.

-Daichi...-Su nombre nunca había sonado tan perfecto como en la voz ronca del peliplateado.- E-espera...

_Oh, no, no, no._ Anularía el lado razonable de Suga. **_Con todo lo que tuviera_**. Por lo que atacó su cuello, su hermosa piel tersa, blanca y deliciosa. Mordiendo, marcando...

-Ahhmmp...-Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. El vice-capitán se aferraba a su espalda, haciendo que sus caderas se acoplaran.

Un gemido más _y podría..._

-Daichi, Ukai-san est-

_Podría._ Verbo pasado.

Una forma dolorosa y cruel de asesinar a la estrella del equipo. _Podría_ considerarlo. Verbo en sentido futuro.

-¡Lo siento!-La cabeza de Asashi, salió de la tienda.- S-solo, es... el e-entrenador dijo... vale... l-as practicas empiezan en unos minutos.

-BIEN.

Que estaba encabronado era poco. Asashi tenía suerte de retirarse antes de que le clavara algo en el pecho. _¿Qué quería Dios de él? ¡¿Eh?!_

-No le veo la gracia, Sugawara.- Y para colmo su novio se burlaba.

No, Suga no era perceptivo, ni comprensivo. No con él y sus "puras" intenciones.

-Ya, vamos a cambiarnos.- Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, luego agregó.- Tendremos otra oportunidad más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Él no era una persona impulsiva. Empero, si alguien le preguntaba, todo aquello era culpa de su lindo novio. Su mentalidad era tan... **_perversa._**

_Oh, como lo amaba._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas Tardes! <strong>____**____**________Pasen un fabuloso Domingo, que este daisuga calme sus ansias de asesinar a nuestro Tsukki.. e.e Yama-chan tiene aguante(?)________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________ a **Suzaku Namizake: **^^U Eso de los metodos franceses se oye algo... excesivo. Ya Tsukki tendra su castigo, algo se me ocurrira. Mamasuga es la hostia XD Asi que seguramente cuando se entere.. la guillotina sera para tsukki! A **Hikari Eternity: **Me ha gustado mucho tu idea de revolución. Me ha dejado pensando... ¡Tadashi tiene que mostrar caracter! Y en cuanto a lo de Kenma, XD si vale, es algo... perturbador estar en abstienencia, ya sabes un brote psicotico le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, aunque lo de Kenma es más andar de fisgon a falta de horas virtuales. ¡Claro que no hay campamento sin gritos, demencia y fantasmas! -3- Me gusta tu mente chica. A ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Eso es ¡Mamasuga tiene secua________________________ces que protegeran a sus lindos polluelos(?)! Tsukki es tan asesinable a veces... Espero que aún no uses ese cuchillo, solo mantenlo a mano en caso de alguna idiotes más XD La gente con lentes es.. compleja (Eso pasa por ver demasiado anime) Takeda-san esta lidiando con sus sentimientos, asi que dentro de unos capis veremos que pasa con ellos. A** Strawberry-Milk:** Ya, tranquila, ten un pañuelo... esto esta peor que la novela de las 4 cierto? XD Kenma no tiene la culpa de querer hacer amigos, dejenlo ser(?) La cosa es que Yama, no puede dejar a nadie. Nisiquiera estan saliendo... Tendras que aguantar hasta ver que pasa con esos dos. A **Artemisa Cipriano:** No, no la relacion entre estos dos esta solo en la mente (insana) de Tsukki (en el capi Alerta, recuerda) ¡Yamaguchi es rebelde yo lo sé(?)! jajajjaa muy bien ! eres la unica que se pregunta por nuestro rey XD como se tomara el cambio de lugares? A **Shia1624**: ¡Tsukki tiene que recompensar a Yama-chan! Creo que tendra que hacer algo MUY importante para ser perdonado... XD Si, exactamente es el primer dia aún y ya hay un desastres amorosos por doquier... Kenma es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario(?) e.e**. **____________**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________j________________________ajaja ya, ya vere si puedo secuestrar a Kenma-chan y enviartelo por correo (la tarifa su________________________bira si kuroo se entera y me da muerte(?) XD Su primera pelea y medio mundo pierde la compostura y quiere matar a tsukki... Kenhina? ummm____________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA:_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________ XD Kenma es poco disimulado(?) Pobrecito rey la parte que le toca... ¡Revertire el karma de nuestro gatito de alguna forma poco ortodoxa!_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D Cada vez son más largas las notas _


	22. Avances

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Tengo la esperanza de que me ames, la certeza de que me quieres y la valentía de creerte.»<em>  
><em>— William Osorio Nicólas<em>

_○○○•○○○_

Dio un último trote llegando a la puerta principal del comedor, y estaba por dirigirse a la entrada de la cocina cuando..divisó a Kenma siendo intimidado por Kageyama. De un aura espesa en la cocina, a los gruñidos de un rey por lo demás demente.

¿Qué debia hacer con el tipo? ¡Se había comportado como un idiota desde que comenzaron el viaje! Más de lo ya idiota que solía ser. La tenía contra Kenma. _Inocente._

**-¡No te acerques a él!**

Eso lo sacó de eje. Suspendió su entrada al rescate del gatito. _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

-¿Y si no quiero? Shoyo es quien toma la decisión después de todo.

**_¿He? ¿Qué él qué? _**_¿Por qué Kenma sonaba tan... serio?_**_  
><em>**

-**Hinata es mío.** No voy a volver a repetirlo. Deja de rondarlo ¡Deja de decir su nombre de esa maldita forma!

Hinata era de piedra. Juraba que hasta le costaba respirar. _¿Él era... del rey? _Egoísta bastardo... ¡Dando confesiones cursis a mitad del día a cualquiera menos a él!

-Ya veo. ¿Estas dispuesto a un trato justo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Podría ayudarte con las jugadas... hacerte un mejor armador- _No le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo_- A cambio, sólo debes cederme a Shoyo. Sabes que soy mejor para él.

El pesado silencio que le siguió a Kenma, le revolvió el estomago. ¿Acaso...Kageyama era ese tipo de persona? _¿Acaso el mundo se habia vuelto loco?_

-Atrévete a decir esa mierda de nuevo y haré que tú cabello recobre su color original- Un leve jadeo- _No me provoques._

Escuchó los pasos de alguien marchándose por la puerta que daba al patio. Espero diez segundos para tomar valor. Hinata temblando se asomó al marco de la cocina. Solo quedaba Kageyama.

No era momento para pensar. _Y no era la persona indicada para pensar estas cosas._ Fue directo a la espalda del moreno.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

No por nada podia dar saltos expectaculares, agradecia su habilidad. Ciñó sus piernas a la cintura del menor.

-¿H-hinata? ¡¿Pero qu-

**_-¡Tobio!_**

Estaba tan feliz... tanto que cuando el armador giro para mirarlo, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-¡Tobio!

No sabía ordenar las palabras. Su cara ardía y los ojos azul marino de Kageyama no dejaban de mostrarse sorprendidos. **_¡No tenia idea que habia sido eso... pero ese rey idiota... le queria!_**

-Y-yo...

-¡Chico-...! Oh, oh, oh, _vaya._

Noya detuvo su carrera quedando perplejo. Antes de poder reaccionar _(O que el rey le golpeara por su osadia)_, los pulgares del chico salvaje se alzaron. Y con una mirada brillante les sonrió.

-¡Tranquilos, su genial senpai los apoya! Tómense su tiempo y vengan a las practicas cuando terminen... _¡No manchen nada!_

Y con toda la prisa del mundo se fue por donde vino. _¡Oh madre de los cuervos!_

-Hinata, deberías bajarte.

Lo hizo como un resorte. **_¡¿Qué había hecho... qué había dicho?!_** Todas las ideas maravillosas y rosas se esfumaron.

Antes de entrar a hiperventilar, los dedos de Tobio se entrelazaron con los suyos.

-Hay que irnos...

Hinata Shoyo podía morir en paz. Ver a Tobio Kageyama, alias el rey de la cancha, sonrojado era seguramente uno de los momentos preciados que tenia el privilegio de ver en toda su vida.

__Y no tenia idea de los que faltaban.__

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas Tardes!<strong>____**____**________ Feliz Lunes para todos.. e.e aqui es feriado asi que, me la pase intentando terminar un trabaj________________o. Espero que esten comenzando con el pie derecho la semana. ________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________** a** _____**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Los simp__________________________________________________________sons estan en todas partes XD Kenma es un loquillo que de seguro se metera en más problemas (que va, este capi te lo dice todo) Asashi puede perder su vida si irrumpe a los papis cuervos de nuevo... y perdera algo más si aparece Noya(?) e.e lo sabes..._____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________A ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________Ma____________________________________________________________________________________________maSuga es super seductora(?) Daichi se va ha tener que aguantar las ganas jajaja XD Ese____________________________________________________________________________________________ barbon tiene que tener su baile sensualon con Noya ¡Sera mi nuevo objetivo(?)____________________________________________________________________________________________!______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ _________________A** Strawberry-Milk:** __________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_______________________________________________________________jajajjaajaja me mata tu comentario...mini______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________faldas a mitad de la noche? e.e Yo no se nada de eso, no entiendo tus intenciones.. soy tan pura como la mente del capitan.. Pobre Asashi cortando el mambo XD No le odies el no sabe lo que hace(?) ____________________________________________________________________**A Nobody30** Daichi es un loquilli e.e ¡Daisuga es sagrado! Muerte a quien intente otra cosa(?) Kagehina a la orden! Tranquila linda, no eres una molestia. Me gusta que pidan parejitas.________________________ A **Shia1624**: Daisuga Rulez of the word(?) el ingles no es mi fuerte Ese Asashi quiere morir jajaja pobrecito! e.e Yo tambien espero ese momento hot(?) ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: Y_**_**_**____**_**____**____________a, asi creo que aceptan. No te preocupes los mantienes encerrados en el armario y tu padre ni se entera(?) Kenhina... lamento mandar a la loma tu otp, pero creo que tendran momentillos más adelante...¡Espero que hayas salvado algo con esos examenes! Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado, ah.____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ _________________A **Artemisa Cipriano:**_________________ _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Daichi es un pervertido pero todo azucarado, Noya XD creo que deberia cuidar que Asas________________________hi tenga todo en su lugar e.e nunca se sabe los castigos del capitan(?)____________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	23. Peligro

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Solo Dios sabe<br>por qué me está llevando tanto tiempo dejar atrás mis dudas.  
>Tú eres al único al que quiero.»<em>  
><em>— Adele, "One and Only"<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

-¡Es todo por hoy! Recojan la red.

La improvisada cancha, había sido armada en el frente de la casa. Tenían los postes necesarios, y el suelo parecía mucho más plano que alrededor. La práctica acababa de terminar. _Gracias al cielo._

A él no le quedaba sangre en el rostro, luego de desviar una y otra vez, la mirada de Noya. _¡Es que... ese muchacho por poco...! _De pensarlo volvía a hervir. Tenia suficiente con Daichi para seguir estando entre tanta atención punzante.

-Asashi-san…

-AHHHH- Quizás debía de tomar algo... _ valium tal vez._

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo. Incluso el sensei.

-Lo siento.- La risita despreocupada del libero, lo hacia más difícil.- Estas demasiado tenso ¿cierto?- Le brillaban los ojos, diciendo _cosas que no quería descifrar._-Descuida sensei, dijo que no ronca.

-¡Noya-kun!

-Ya, calma. Antes de que oscurezca vamos a buscar leña para la cocina y la fogata.- Nekomata lucia fresco, a diferencia de todos.

Los ojos de Hinata y Tanaka brillaron. _Ellos querían una aventura en el bosque._

-El grupo que se quede puede ir tomando un baño.

Asashi necesitaba paz, antes de que su corazón lo matara y estaba por conseguirla cuando Daichi le sonrió malicioso.

-Asashi, Tanaka, Noya y Hinata irán por la leña, ¿quieren?- El grito afirmativo le dejó sin su ansiada paz.

_¡Él no tenia la culpa de que el capitán este a los arrumacos por cualquier lado!_

-Neee~... creo que esto te gustará Yamamoto, lleva a Kai y Fukunaga contigo. ¿Kenma quieres...?

**-Olvídalo.**

-De todas formas necesito un paseo.

Debían de ser las seis treinta de la tarde, porque los rayos de luz en aquel bosquecillo eran como de cuento. Quizás la paz se hallaba en esa espesura verde.

-Ramas secas, no queremos causar demasiado humo.- Kuroo parecía acostumbrado a eso. No un citadino.-Yamamoto, no quiero tener que llamar a tu madre y avisarle que te has roto el cuello. Y por no decir que echarías a perder los partidos del campeonato.

El de cresta lucia trepado a un árbol intentando quien sabe que estupida prueba de masculinidad. _Oh, claro Tanaka no se quedaba atrás._

-Tanaka... baja por favor. No quiero que te hagas daño.

-¡Mira Asashi-san, encontré una araña pollito!-las acciones del receptor _tenían cierto tinte malicioso_- Hey ¿quieres verla?

-¡ALEJA ESA COSA!

-No eres tan rudo he, ¿Dónde esta tu torre de Tokio ahora?

El castaño movía la cabeza. Aquello terminaría mal. Siguió mirando el suelo, no tenía la autoridad de Daichi ni el poder de persuasión de Suga... _él no podía hacer mucho de todas formas._

-Asashi...-Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al sentir aquel susurro en la nuca.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Noya sonreía juguetón. Estando de cuclillas era una gran desventaja frente al libero.

-N-nada en especial. Es mejor que nos apresuremos...

Y miraba hacia al frente donde el vicecapitán de Nekoma recogía la mitad de la carga del tal Fukunaga.

-¿Es por lo de la tienda?-Sus mejillas fueron más rápidas que cualquier respuesta. _Se odiaba por ser tan sensible a estos temas_- No veo, porque debas estar tan nervioso... compartiremos el mismo espacio una semana, inevitablemente me veras más ligero de ropas ¿no crees?

-¡Noya!- ¿Era su impresión o hacia calor de pronto?

La imagen que había intentado dejar atrás durante todo el entrenamiento se presentó lo más vivida posible. "_Noya, sin más que sus pantalones jeans a la altura de los muslos"_ Y ni mencionar la curiosa postura que usaba para quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa. Todo por cambiarse para la práctica. Habia salido huyendo apenas, Noya le pilló mirando y fue a parar a la boca del lobo: en la carpa del Capitan.

__Y su maldito defecto de entrometerse en las escenas más incomodas. __

-Debes relajarte, no hay nada de malo en eso...- esa sonrisa era hipnotizante, su cercanía lo dejaba sin contrapuntos.- **_A menos que Asahi-san piense en cosas indebidas..._**

-¡AUXILIO!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE SUBIERAS ALLI, MALDICION!

-¡ASASHI-SAN!

-¡CAPITAN!... ¡CAPITAN NO ME ABANDONE!

Kuroo parecía indicarles que volvieran, dejando a los dos machos trepadores de pinos, colgados de una rama.

-Tanaka...-suspiro, dándole una seña a Hinata para que llevara mientras tanto, la leña al campamento.

Noya solo bufó al ser llevado con el pelinaranja de vuelta.

_Esto era peligroso. Y no lo decia por el pellejo del fiero receptor.  
><em>

-Ya, solo salta. Los gatos _caen de pie._

Claramente Yamamoto no podía captar el sarcasmo de Kuroo. Y su espalda pagó el precio.

-¿Qué clase de gato eres? Muévete que se hace tarde.

Asashi estiró los brazos. Podía soportar el peso del receptor. Y el calvo tomó unos diez bonazos de aire antes de aventarse a la caída.

-Te tengo.- Al menos podía seguir teniendo fuerza en los músculos...

No podía decir lo mismo del _caso Yuu._ **_¿Seria capaz de soportar a ese cuervito seductor durante una semana? _**

_-Tú puedes Asashi. Tienes que lograrlo… de todas formas lo peor que podría pasar es que lo beses en medio de la noche, cuando sensei se duerma… cuando puedas tenerlo para ti solo…eso seria… perfecto._

**¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!** Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. _Literalmente._

Dejó caer a Tanaka de sus brazos.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?)! <strong>____**____**________e.e ________________Disfruten el martes que queda (He tenido un buen dia C: Asi que espero que mi felicidad virtual les contagie) Como ven nuestro barbon bonito, tiene sentimientos algo subidos de tono con Noya XD es que él se hace desear(?) Pero como es pura miel, no quiere ir tan rapido (*lentooo*) En fin, el proximo sera de Ukai y Takeda-san, veremos si resuelven su problemilla... o se pone más oscuro el asunto. Luego de eso, acelerare un poquitin las cosas...________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________** a** _____**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Jajaja al rey le van a dejar un ojo morado si sigue metiendose con Ke__________________________________________________________nma-chan XD Noya es el favorito de todos! ya, shh no shore__________________________________________________________s, te consolare con más kenma en un futuro(?)_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a AriloveAnime: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Pues hola :D! Gracias por comentar! e.e los triangulos les encantan a todos, somos masoquistas(?) Noya tiene en c__________________________________________________________laro el sentido de las relaciones OKno XD__________________________________________________________,_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Aww -3- Gracias c__________________________________________________________ariño. Me alegro que el destino te tragera hasta aqui(?) ¡Tsukki tiene unas diez formas de ser asesinado desde que lastimo a Yama! e.e Suga san cumpli__________________________________________________________ra su promesa... Kenma es un angelito del cielo, incomprendido claro XD ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________A** Strawberry-Milk:**__________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_______________________________________________________________ Nee... no te pongas asi, -3- que esto aun no se termina. El rey tiene un caracter fuerte cuando tocan a su dama(?) XD _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Todo lo que incluya la palabra cuervo esta IN! Noya es un visionario, lo se(?)________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________**_ ____**____**_**____**_**_**__________________A **Artemisa Cipriano: **__________________**_**_**____**_**____**_____**__________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_________________________________________________________________________________________Oh, Oh (-3-)~ nuestro polluelos de primer año deberan enfrentar el lio de dormir todos juntos, Tsukki podra soportarlo? o sera asesinado por la orda de Yama rulez(?) XD Este mundo esta loco, asi que un delirio más que le hace..______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________e.e claro, claro para que ropa, de todas formas seria estorboso(?) C: Me hace sentir util cuando la gente se va feliz despues de leer estos capis, ¡Esa es mi chica! Brillante con los examenes. ______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_Y a _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: e_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________.e ne, ne.. sera? jajajaj El rey se ha dignado a hacer las cosas bien. Vale, Noya no tiene remedio tiene la idea fija (?)______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Y... ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES ERES EL COMENTARIO Nº100! Puedes pedir lo que gustes. Atendere tu peticion especial._**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_________________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**_____

______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_;u; Me siento como si hubiera recibido un maravilloso premio. ¡100 comentarios! Creo que voy a llorar. Que va, esto es gracia a ustedes que se toman la molestia de comentar dia a dia esta historia. Es por ustedes que mi dia a veces tristón se alegra, escribir es una de las cosas que más amo en este mundo, asi que se los debo por contar con su presencia. ¡No me olvido de los 25 seguidores y los 28 favoritos! Chicos en las tinieblas ¡LES QUIERO TAMBIEN, SABEN(?)!_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Y un abrazo de oso a todos!  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	24. Recuperar

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Te amo desde el origen del amor  hasta el final del mundo, hasta morir»_  
><em>— Pablo Neruda, "LXIV,Sonata En De La espada Encendida"<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

No podía concentrarse. Si no hubiera sido por el viejo, la práctica habría sido un desastre. Su mente solo intentaba entender porque Takeda le ignoraba _¿Qué había hecho?_ No cabía en su lógica esa actitud _al extremo_, de irse a dormir con los chicos. ¿Había dicho algo? _¡¿Quién era el genio que creía que solo las mujeres eran complicadas?! Puras patrañas._

–Oye Rey, que no se te olvide que hay gente aquí que también quiere bañarse ¡No te acabes toda el agua maldición!

La fila para la ducha comenzaba a ser larga. Sensei había tardado en arreglar la ducha, ya que al primer intento de baño _(la suerte la tenia Kenma)_ habría saltado loca, empapando todo a su paso.

¿Y eso? ¿Por qué nunca le comento que sabía plomería? ¿Qué estaba ocultando? ¿Era por eso que pasaba de él? Y tantas preguntas en aquella cabeza le llevaron a otras… _¿Había otro?.. _La sola idea de que_ otro _tocara a su novio, le hacia crispar los puños. _Esto no daba para más. _

Así elaboro una estrategia rápida, esperaría a que la cena finalizara y que la limpieza permitiera a Sensei tomar una ducha.

_Y asi lo hizó._

Despachó a los equipos junto con Nekomata, con la excusa que debía planear unas jugadas _necesariamente lejos de sus_ _rivales _y que desperdiciarían la fogata si se quedaban allí. Cuando vio las linternas alejándose de la casa, fue en busca de su novio. Estaba saliendo con una toalla en la cabeza.

-¡Ukai!... Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar. -Sin lentes era _aún más bonito_. Pero no podía detenerse en _eso_ ahora.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento.

-Dímelo sin rodeos ¿Qué sucede? Actúas como si no existiera…

El otro suspiro. Esa expresión de cansancio le molesto.

-No quiero hablar ahora…

-¡Pues yo sí!

Le tomó del brazo llevándolo a la primera puerta que se cruzara. Un viejo armario donde estaban las escobas. La luz era pobre, pero daba igual. **Solo quería a su novio de vuelta.**

-¡Ya suéltame!- ese tono le sorprendió.- Es por esto... Todo el tiempo espero que aclares las cosas, que… ¡lo único que hemos hecho en estos cinco meses ha sido visitar tu cama o la mía!

Ukai retrocedió tanto como podía. Aquello le parecía irreal.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué pase la noche contigo? ¿Qué me escabulla para verte más tarde?... No quiero seguir de esta manera.

-¡Para..! ¿Qué dices?

-Keishin, **no voy a seguir contigo**… _no así._

Fue una cachetada limpia. Como si las luces se apagaran, como si aquella calidez se extinguiera. Lo miro esperando que soltara alguna risa, que continuara hablando… pero él solo tenia ese aire doloroso alrededor.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- Sensei miraba quizás, las telarañas en el rincón.

-Si.

**_-No voy a dejarte._**

Los ojos negros chispearon de ira. Una ira que le atravesó de pies a cabeza e hizó aún más firme su decisión.

-¡Quien te crees qu-¡

-¡No voy a dejarte, maldición! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como por la fuerza me despachas?- _No conocía otro modo de enfrentar esto _- ¿De veras piensas que lo nuestro solo es _sexo_?

**-Nunca me has demostrado lo contrario.**

Helado. El rubio perdió el color, y con ello su rabia se desvaneció. Todo era su culpa.

-Por favor, no hagas nada que alerte a los chicos… _esto se acabo._

_-Eres un idiota._

Y lo abrazó con fuerzas antes que pudiera siquiera voltear en su huida.

-No vas a ninguna parte Sensei, no vas ha hacer eso...

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya suelta! ¡No quiero seguir contigo, ya basta!

-Deja de decir esas cosas cabeza de chorlito… ¿no lo entiendes?... **_Estoy enamorado de ti, completamente desesperado por ti. ¿No lo ves?_**

Dejó de forcejear. Ahora el tieso era el Sensei.

Tenía miedo, un terror enorme que le carcomía el corazón. Quizás no era el mejor en expresar sus sentimientos, ni el más adecuado para hablar de relaciones… **pero ¡Carajo! Quería a Ittestsu.**

-Vaya ¿te has quedado mudo o qué?

-Es una broma.- fue un susurro con sorna.

-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

_-De lo peor._

-Pues te felicito porque tienes al peor de los tipos a tú merced. En un viejo armario polvoriento, pidiéndote que no lo dejes.

Le apartó lo suficiente para ver sus ojos centellantes. _Oh, si._ No importaba que dijera entonces, se encargaría de conquistarlo de nuevo si hacia falta.

-No juegues conmigo.

-Jamás… además no soy de decir estas cosas a la ligera, me ofendes.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?

El alma le regresó al cuerpo, su novio aún lo quería. ¡Tenía que ocuparse de él más seguido!

-Como eres…- Y esa sonrisa le dijo que por esa noche podría ser el hombre más cursi del mundo.- **_Te amo, te amo más que nada. Eres la persona más importante para mí._**

-Esto realmente te hace raro.

-¡Ittetsu!

**_-Yo también te amo… mucho._**

Antes de darse cuenta, tenia las manos ocupadas en la cintura de su lindo novio. Tendría que ser más cursi de vez en cuando. _Esos besos apasionados si valían la pena._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?)<strong>____**____**________ ¿Como estan? Por ________________aqui, hace tanto calor que de seguro satan se esta dando un festejo en la calle u.u.. Mi Jueves ha sido algo accidentado: Ya saben, salgo rapido para la uni como siempre. Pero hoy, me dije que cambiaria de recorrido buscando un poco de sombra y no asarme hasta tomar el bus. La cosa es que luego de doblar y a mitad de cuadra ¡BUM! Sip. Yo tendida en la vereda. Me pegue un porrazo de los buenos. No tengo idea que paso, quizas me tropece, la cosa es que vi en camara lenta mi caida. Por suerte o no, no se veia un alma en la calle, asi que nadie me ayudo ni se burlo. Ahora he tenido que ir asi a clases. Me he roto el pantalon en la rodilla izquierda. Tengo un raspon en el codo, me arden las rodillas (si, las dos) y se me ________________inflamo la de la izquierda________**____**____**. ;_; Menudo Jueves...**____**____****____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**____________________________________________________________________Oh,________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ oh, Kagehina a la orden! :3 Sera un gusto hacer algo con esos dos. XD Takana solo quiere ser todo un hobre para su diosa(?) aunque veremos si cambia de opinion e.e____________________________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**A Strawberry-Milk: **____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**__________________________________________________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tienes una mente retorcida e.e no entiendo que quieres del pobre Asashi(?) XD No creo que aguante mucho... Tanaka y Yamamoto o.O interesante.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____.. **A Yui Tori: **____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**__________________________________________________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Si, okno? Es mejor hacerlo que se queden con la angustia e.e, si si, queda mucho todavia.. Suga san debe cumplir su palabra______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**a** _____**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA:XD _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Me encantan tus comentarios! P__________________________________________________________ues ellos se pierden la OTP más mona del mundo(?) Ya, si mi nick es super largo, asi que puedes decirme Luna, para abreviar. Asashi e.e es un voyeur jajaja Yamamoto no paso __________________________________________________________el examen XD! _____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_a Shinju3: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Fluffy? XD Tuve que __________________________________________________________googlearlo para saber que era.. ¡Claro que habra! Se me da mejor lo mielero(?) __________________________________________________________a_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Aww gracias corazon! 200? .-. eso ya es mucho, soy feliz mientras comenten ustedes. Noya es pequeño pero sabe lo que quiere e.e y_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: XD _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________Ya, ya ten un hinata y se feliz(?) *Le avienta un polluelo pelinaranja* Asashi perdera la cabeza lo sé, lo sabemos(?) Segun sugA yamamoto no paso el examen de gato, ____________________________________________________________________________________________yo digo que de pena Kenma le pidio al capi que lo dejara entrar jajaja ¡oh! Pobrecita, espero que mejores y no huyas que es por tu bien(?) Mientras escapes abrigada esta todo bien.______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	25. Dormir

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«<em>Dormir o no dormir, he ahi la cuestion.<em>»_  
><em>— (By Cerezo de Luna)<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

Takana, tenía suficiente energía como para arrastrarse hasta su tienda y caer inconsciente hasta el próximo año. Los ejercicios extras, las tareas y los golpes, le habían surtido efecto. Y se aliviaba de no ser el único _"aguafiestas"._

-Entrenador... ¿Podemos ir a dormir ya?- El de cresta rubia, bostezaba acurrucado contra Kuroo. Éste le empujaba en dirección contraria hacia Nekomata.

El viejo parecía irritado. Nadie le estaba prestando atención a su intento de relato de miedo. La fogata frente a ellos hacia más clara la noche estrellada. El sueño llamaba a los equipos de volley.

-¡Suficiente! Mañana quiero a todo el mundo despierto a las seis y con aliento para correr al menos 10 km.

Y a paso furioso,_ el incomprendido_ entrenador de Nekoma, se perdió en el sendero hacia la casa principal. Fue un alivio para todos. En especial para Tanaka que ya estaba cabeceando.

-Bien, es mejor ir a descansar.- Daichi se levantó de su sitio y dió un suspiro.- No quiero ningún tipo de problemas.

Eso iba para los de primero. Tanaka pensaba que quizás estaba delirando, o que el sueño le hacia ver cosas... _raras._ Pero juraría que Hinata y Kageyama tenían un aura especial rodeándoles. **_¿Eso... Podría ser...?_** Otra cosa era el par que quedaba. Si no fuera por la fogata, diría que Tsukishima emitía un rayo de hielo hacia donde mirara. _El tipo estaba más frío y sombrío que nunca_. Yamaguchi parecía ajeno a eso, y he allí lo más raro de todo... no había repetido ni una sola vez alguno de sus famosos "Tsukki" desde antes de la cena. **_Eso olía mal._**

-¿Crees que Asashi soporte la presión?- Por muy macho que pretendía ser, Tanaka tuvo que reprimir un gritito al oír el susurro de Ennoshita.

-No se de que hablas.

_-Olvídalo._

Él era curioso. _Un defecto quizás._ Así que fijo su vista en el de tercer año. No había nada extraño... excepto esa rigidez que mantenía al estar sentado a la par de Noya. Escucho como Suga, les decía que antes debían lavarse los dientes, entonces por un fugaz instante vio como Asashi-san tragaba grueso y daba una mirada de reojo al libero. _¿Acaso le tenia miedo?_

-Oye, Tanaka.- Ennoshita quería matarlo del susto.- ¿De qué lado vas a dormir?

Y como en pocas ocasiones fue lo suficientemente sensato como para pedir el lugar más cercano a la entrada. En caso de que el Capitán quisiera golpearlo. Digamos que no era la mejor compañía para dormir, _eso iba a pesarle a Daichi en la mañana._

####•####

Todo mundo, comenzó a dar vueltas para dormir. **_Todos menos Kenma_**. El rubio aún no sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, por lo que permaneció boca arriba en la tienda hasta que Kuroo apareció con un cepillo de dientes.

-¿Insomnio?- Dormiría a su par. Así que se quito sin contemplaciones la chaqueta del equipo y la playera.- ¿Ya se durmieron?

Kenma asintió. Kai era de sueño fácil, tranquilo y sin complicaciones. Una buena estrategia del Capitán. En cuanto a Fukunaga... solo cruzaba los dedos a que no largara una risita psicópata en medio de la noche. _Podría darle con la linterna._

_-_Oye... ¿Qué pasa con Kageyama?

Ese gato negro no perdía los detalles. Kenma solo bufo.

-Nada...

-Estas jugando ¿Eh? No creí que la abstinencia te llevara a tal punto.- Su sonrisa ladina brillaba aún en la oscuridad.- Debes buscar formas más sanas de pasar el tiempo...

El rubio se tensó. _¿Qué?... ¡¿Lo atacaría ahora?! ¿¡Ahí?! Era buena oportunidad para practicar con la linterna._

-Jo~ te has puesto rojo...

-Cállate.

-Los gatitos deben dormir... ¿O quieres jugar conmigo un rato?- _Maldición, maldición. Estupido Kuroo exhibicionista. ¿No tiene frío? Claro que no, tiene más testosterona que un equipo de fútbol americano. ¡Estupido Kuroo con sus estupidos movimientos!_- Kenma... deberías tomar aire. Te ves afiebrado.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- susurro bajito. Dándose vuelta. _**Mala decisión.**_- ¡Qu-!

-Shhh... Déjame mimarte un rato.- su voz ronca le acelero el pulso.

Las manos el moreno le acariciaron la espalda con lentitud. Se pego más a él, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura, dejándolo descansar en su abdomen... Un beso en su cuello, un beso más en su lóbulo, un mordisco en su hombro. _Kuroo lo estaba enloqueciendo._

-K-kuroo...- no quería mirarlo. Se sentía indefenso ante su tacto.

-Buenas noches, _gatito._- Hizo girar su mentón hacia él, mandando al diablo sus defensas.- **_Dulce sueños Kenma._**

Ese beso no le dejaría dormir por el resto de la noche. No si el desgraciado le abrazaba de esa forma. Lo golpearía con la linterna unas diez veces por la mañana._ Ya vería._

_#### •####_

Hinata sentía que al Rey le saltaría una vena de tanto apretar los dientes. _O que el infierno se abriría pronto._ Este lío se había montado antes de considerar que Kageyama, le quería.**_ En teoría, claro._**

-¿De quién diablos fue la idea?- _Oh, alerta_. Si salía en busca de Suga-san ahora, quizás no saldría herido.- ¿Hinata?

Esas caras del moreno debían de ser tomadas por Stephen King.

-¡Etoo...! -Seria el fin. _¡Y ni siquiera había besado a Tob- ...a alguien!_

-Lo siento, fue mi idea.- Abrió los ojos viendo a su salvador.- Es que... prefería de ese lado, y Tsukki no quería cederlo. Le pedía cambiar a Hinata... lo siento.

La tempestad se deshizo al menos del lado del Rey. No podía insultar a Yamaguchi. **En serio, no podía.** Le daba un _noseque_ gritarle. Tenia suficiente con el egoísta de Tsukishima como amigo, como para echarle la bronca. Hinata sonrió agradecido al de pecas, comenzando a tomarle algo de cariño.

-Tsk. Solo no te me acerques.- El rubio no dijo más y se recostó en su bolsa de dormir- Si escucho un solo ronquido, te mandare a la mierda, y eso va par ti, Hinata.

_Ok._ **_Eso si era grosero._**

-¡Qué bicho te ha picado, imbecil!- Olviden la calma. El Rey se abalanzó sobre el rubio.- ¡¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?!

-Te dije que no te me acerques.

Le empujó lo suficiente para hacer chocar su espalda con el cuerpo de Yamaguchi. Hinata frunció el ceño. _No esperaba tanta rabia._

-¡Te vas a enterar Tsukishima...!

-Nadie va enterarse de nada.- la voz de Noya sorprendió a los cuatros.- ¡Por todos los cielos! Se escucha desde el otro lado sus gritos, ¿Acaso quieren que Daichi los castigue?

La carnada bajo la cabeza. Su senpai tenía razón, no quería más ejercicios. El rubio solo rodó los ojos y volvió a su postura original. _Él no parecía temerle a nada._

-Tienen suerte de que el capitán este ocupado _en sus asuntos..._- una sonrisa picara y ni Hinata ni Kageyama sabían a que se refería.- ¿Alguno tiene un pantalón de dormir extra?

-¿He?

-Lo siento, creo que no somos la misma talla...- Yamaguchi le ofrecía unos celestes con motivos de lunares.

-No hay problema, es solo para no dormir desnudo.

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Noya se fue con los pantaloncitos de Yamaguchi en el hombro. No querían imaginar lo que pasaría con Asashi-san.

-Vale... ¿Podemos dormir, ahora?- El bloqueador rubio les miraba con fastidio sin sus lentes.- ¿El rey necesita alguna canción de cuna o de alguna doncella?

-¡Cierra la boca y sigue durmiendo!- El moreno se acomodó en su sitio, con cierta vena sobre su frente palpitante.- Hablaremos en la mañana.

Y Hinata sonrió nervioso. Yamaguchi se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda. Quizás era cosa suya, pero el chico parecía más apagado que antes. Cuando se hizo un silencio por fin, y las luces de la fogata se extinguieron... Shoyo no pudo evitar pensar que **_estaba compartiendo techo con el chico que le gustaba._ **

Aquello bastó para que diera tantas vueltas que acabo por atravesarse en medio de la tienda...

####○####

-Yamamoto, si no paras de patear te arrogaré a los lobos ¿entiendes?

Yaku estaba justo al lado del revoltoso receptor. _¡Mendigo Capitán, le dejo lo más difícil!_ Al menos Shibayama dormía con una sonrisa, y Inouka... vale, el estaba con los ojos como platos sosteniendo un balón entre sus manos. **_Eso si daba miedo._**

-¿Inouka... estás despierto?

-¡Hai!- ¡Kami! Ese chico, tenia energía de sobra.- L-lo siento Yaku-san... es que estoy muy emocionado por estar con ustedes.

Sonrió enternecido. Hasta que otra patada, entre las costillas, le recordó la cruda realidad.

**-¡AFUERA!**

####•####

¿Por qué Dios, le mandaba esta prueba? ¿No era él, un joven educado, tranquilo, aplicado y bueno con su madre? ¿Por qué tenia que... ver a Noya en boxers estando solos en la tienda? _Y al sonrojado barbón, ningún dios celestial le prestaba atención._

-Asashi-san, ¿No es mejor que duermas? Sensei volverá en un rato, quizás esta planeando las jugadas con Ukai-san.- Ese tono todo inocentón le estaba dando mala espina.- ¿O quieres hablar?

-N-no... Solo que estoy pensando como será mañana...

- Es divertido.- Si Noya sonriera todo el tiempo como en ese instante, su corazón se hubiera detenido el primer dia que lo vio.- _**Me gusta que estés a mi lado, Asashi.**_

_Oh. Mierda. Oh, Dios protector de las estrellas de volley._ ¡¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?! El libero no tenia interés en él, se pasaba detrás de Kiyoko-san ¿Por qué tanto... _coqueteo con él?_ No podía darse el lujo de tener ideas amorosas con Noya. _Moriría si perdía su amistad._

-Oye, Asashi ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?- Esa voz le había sacado de sus dilemas mentales.- No me mires así, responde. **¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te intereses en mí?**

Definitivamente aquello le dejó sin habla. Y peor se puso, cuando en esas fachas el libero se trepo literalmente encima de él, impidiendo salir en busca de auxilio.

-¿Quizás tengo que ser aún más directo?...- Sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, sus piernas le tomaron la cadera. Jamás le había sentido tan cerca. - Dime, Asashi... **_¿Acaso no te gusto?_**

**_-Yuu... tú me vuelves loco._**

Todos los colores rojos que hubieren en el universo tiñeron el rostro del menor. Su voz había salido ronca, deseante, malditamente anhelante... _Asashi-san estaba perdiendo el control._

-Oh, veo que aún estan-

Y Sensei fue el encargado de devolver algo del karma a la estrella de Karasuno.

**_Por esa noche nadie perdería la compostura._**

_#### •####_

Excepto ciertos cuervos, que cumpliendo una promesa, se escabulleron lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera _oir sus travesuras adultas..._

-D-daichi...-unos ojitos afiebrados por las caricias, suplicaban un poco más de placer.

-Y tú que no querias huir...- la risa suave del Capitan, hacia que su novio le mordiera el cuello en señal de enojo.- _Oye... eso es provocar **Koushi.**_

-¿En serio?- Y un beso húmedo callaba las intenciones del moreno.

Intensiones que se encendian aún más, con cada vaiven de la cadera de Suga, con cada gemido que pretendia ocultar. Con esos susurros llenos de amor...

Los padres de Karasuno, disfrutaban de su primera noche bajo el cielo estrellado.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?)<strong>____**____**________ ¿Como les sonrie la vida? Pues, aqui un capitulo super largo, super entreverado.. y que me encantó hacer. Antes que Ishiro Shizuka me mande a un lugar poco agradeble, en mi defnza dire que necesitaba cerrar la primera noche del campamenteo. Asi que estais avisadas, el proximo capi es el especial de Kagehina prometido al comentario 100. Ya estoy terminandolo asi que no hay vuelta atras. ________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________awww ;U; Gracias por tus remedios cariñosos virtuales(?) Ya estoy mejor... vale, aún me duele y ando coja cuando camino, ni te imaginas el lio que es subirme de nuevo a un bus. Ukai debe rodear de amor a sensei, todo debe ser amoroso(?) XD Kenma es un pudin deseado por muchos...___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________-3- Prometo tener cuidado! Mi torpeza fue extrema ese dia(?) :D Me gusta que los capis les hagan sonreir y pasar un lindo rato (es la idea no?) Y que te digo esos dos son azucarados y salvajes me recuerdan al Daisuga...___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**____________________________________________________________________Ya, creo que la voz de ultratumba va para mi ;_; ¡el proximo ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________sera tu capi! No mates a Ukai por favor, aun no ha demostrado________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ todo el amor que puede dar (?____________________________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_)_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**_____________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________jajajaj XD Lamento el susto, es que las cosas son serias ____________________________________________________________________________________________a veces(?) Haa... me alegro que estes mejor, no te descuides! ____________________________________________________________________________________________-3- Gracias por leer apesar de tu sueño!______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Y a Guest: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________¡Venaga esa abrazo de bienvenida! Siempre es bien recibido los comentarios____________________________________________________________________________________________. ¿TsukkixHinata? o.O Eso si se ha sacado el premio a la OTP poco conocida... me lo pensare, es algo dificil. Pero veremos como sigue.______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	26. El príncipe que descubrió el sol (Esp)

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>«<em>El príncipe que descubrió el sol<em>»_**  
><em>— (Especial)<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

El color de sus dedos, le causaba dolor. Su nariz, estaba igual. ¿Es qué todo lo que hacia el invierno era causarle frío? Quizás ahora entienda el sentido del _"Lleva abrigo"_ de parte de su madre. Pero, tampoco es como si quisiera entender lo que pasaba con el tiempo. Al final solo tenia siete años y el invierno le disgustaba.

-Recuerden no irse demasiado lejos, nos reuniremos aquí a las tres.

Su maestra sonreía. Ella le gustaba, pero no cuando le mandaba a socializar con sus compañeros. ¿Qué tenia de interesante hablar con esos niños? Todos le miraban algo raros. _¿Seria por su cara?_ Su madre decía, que era un muy bonito y que era perfecto así tal cual. No veía la necesidad de cambiar eso, él estaba bien así.

Miró a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que visitaba un planetario.

-¡WAAAA! ¡Es gigantesco! ¡Mira por ahí debe de crearse las estrellas!

A tanto escándalo, era imposible de ignorarlo. El pequeño moreno frunció el ceño. Ese niño ruidoso estaba moviendo sus brazos como si planeara levantar vuelo.

-Ya, ve si quieres por ahí. Nosotros te esperamos aquí afuera.- El grupito de tres niños le alentaba al ruidoso que siguiera con su exploración.

-¡muy bien!

_-Estupido niño__._

Kageyama pensaba que los chicos como aquel no merecían la pena de espiar. Tenia de seguro la cabeza llena de aire como para separarse de su grupo.

-Es una molestia.

-Si, pero sensei dijo que debemos jugar con él.

-¿Haz visto su cabello? Es muy raro. Mejor vamos con Chiaki-kun, Hinata de seguro se mete en líos.

Para su sorpresa los tres castaños se alejaron del lugar sin mirar atrás. El niño ruidoso, llamado Hinata, acababa de ser abandonado por sus amigos.

Él podía ser algo selectivo, un poco molesto con otros... pero no dejaría a su suerte a ninguno de sus enclenques compañeros. Eso no se hace, su padre le había enseñado eso.

-No puedo creer que haga esto.- Cuando pensaba avisar a alguien más, ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la sala de proyección.

Ese era un anfiteatro gigante, el mocoso no se equivocaba. No veía demasiado, además de la cantidad de butacas por todos lados. El techo era completamente negro. _Un lugar algo oscuro para ser tan fabuloso._ Estaba por darse la vuelta, pues esto no era asunto suyo, cuando diviso una cabecita naranja en los primeros asientos.

_¿Naranja?_ Ah, claro. No le había notado por el ridículo gorro verde que llevaba.

_Él era un niño y tenia curiosidad._

Hinata, si es que así se llamaba, estaba sentado mirando el techo. Como si esperara que cayeran dulces o la nieve entrara por alguna rendija. Tenía el cabello revuelto, _naranja._ Se detuvo en su perfil. Si no vistiera así, y no tuviera aquella bandita en la nariz _(seguro por ser tan ruidoso)_ diría que era una niña. Tenía ojos grandes, color miel.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tonto? No deberías entrar a esta parte, ¿No te lo dijo tu sensei?

El pelinaranja se cayó de la impresión. Y Kageyama se apresuró a levantarlo. _Niño torpe._

-¡Ten cuidado!

Él otro lo miro con ojos grandes y luego frunció el seño.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No te importa.- _terco,_ algo así decía su madre que tenia de parecido con su papá- Tus amigos ya se fueron así que es mejor que salgas antes que por tu culpa nos castiguen.

-¡¿Eh?!- se giró sobre su hombro.- ¡Tú viniste solo también!

El moreno se cruzó de brazos. _Esto pasaba por intentar ser bueno con los otros._

-Además... quiero ver las estrellas. Mi mamá dice que este lugar tiene todo el cielo escondido en el techo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!- sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado, apenas visto por la poca luz.- No me iré sin verlo.

Bueno... eso no sonaba mal. Además ¿Para qué habrían ido sino para ver las dichosas estrellas?

-Como quieras, tonto. - Y contrario a lo que pensaba Hinata, el moreno se sentó a su par. - ¿Podrán verse estrellas fugaces?

-Supongo, si esta el cielo aquí arriba debe de tener todas las cosas bonitas que mamá cuenta.

Su sonrisa era... **_como el sol._** ¡Si, eso era! Le sonreía como los días soleados en la playa, como los días en que su padre descansaba del trabajo y jugaba con él al volley. Era como el sol que salía después de que la lluvia manchara su uniforme.

-Eres muy brillante ¿sabias?

Y el pequeño pelinaranja se sonrojo. Pero no dejo de sonreír con entusiasmo a su nuevo amigo. Y esperaron un toque de magia para ver las estrellas...

••••

-Mira cariño, desde aquí manejo el control de las proyecciones...- el asistente técnico ese dia buscaba como proponerle matrimonio a su linda novia- ¿Quieres ver como funciona?

-¿Estas seguro que no es molestia?

-Para nada... hoy es una ocasión especial.

Y los botones comenzaron a ser oprimidos. El cielo se encandiló de lucecitas.

••••

-¡Wooo!

-Es... hermoso...

-¡Mira allí!...- Y su fascinación se reflejaba en sus ojos- ¡Son tantas estrellas!

Brillaban como luciérnagas, tintineaban hipnotizando todos sus sentidos. Era lo más lindo que había visto en su _(corta)_ vida.

-¡Waa, mira por allá! Una estrella fugaz.

Y la cola de luz paso sobre sus cabezas, provocando que contuvieran el aliento ante tal espectáculo. El cielo mutaba a tonos rojizos, violetas y negros. Azules oscuros que resaltaban las distintas constelaciones...

-Me alegro de poder verlas contigo...

Y el moreno no supo porque aquello dicho por el niño ruidoso, le hizo sonrojar.

-Si.

Y mirando a Hinata, volvió a contemplar una sonrisa esplendorosa..._ tan brillante y cálida._

**_"Él debe ser el sol... un sol ruidoso"._**Pensó.

Quizás hubiera continuado mirándolo de perfil, perdido en esas expresiones raras que soltaba señalando el cielo... pero unas voces en la cabina posterior los alertaron.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que nos descubran.

-Esta bien.- Y el niño se levantó junto a él, mostrando que era más bajo al menos por unos centímetros.- Ven salgamos por aquí.

Le tomó la mano, guiándolo a la salida contraria por donde había entrado. Él iba a protestar... pero algo le hacia solo guardar silencio,**_ mientras huían bajo el cielo estrellado._**

-¡Hinata, aquí estabas!- la mujer lucia afligida mientras los tres castaños anteriores, se escondían detrás de ella.- Me has preocupado mucho, no debiste irte por tu cuenta... ¿Y tú quien eres cariño?

-¡Te encontré!- su Sensei le pilló por el abrigo.- Dios, No debes separarte del grupo. Casi es hora de volver.

Él solo asintió._ ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?_ Miró de vuelta al pelinaranja.

-Oye, tonto.

El otro infló las mejillas.

-Nos vemos.- y le saludo siendo tironeado por su Sensei que se disculpaba a medias con la otra mujer.

-Nos vemos **¡Recuerda buscar más estrellas fugaces!**- Ese chico no tenía problemas en gritar a todo pulmón y a mitad de la recepción aquello.

Y al volver en el autobús... la nieve le pareció insignificante. El frío era ridículo.

_Tobio, había descubierto el sol... y eso le mantendría cálido cada vez que recordara su sonrisa._

####•####

-Oye, ya… Kageyama por favor, ya levántate…

Abrió sus ojos. _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tenia a ese imbecil tan cerca?_

-¡TODO MUNDO AQUÍ, AHORA!

Los gritos del entrenador de Nekoma, le permitieron despabilarse. Se incorporó aún algo confundido… _Esa visita al planetario. ¿Qué hacia soñando con…?_

**-¿Tú?**- lo miró perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

Hinata inclinó su cabeza, su cabello despeinado le hacia aún más infantil.

-No puedo creerlo.- Y tiro su frente contra sus rodillas.- _Todo este tiempo, el niño ruidoso de aquella vez…_**_ ¿Quién más era como el sol?_**

-¡CONTARÉ HASTA TRES Y EL QUE NO ESTE AQUÍ, CORRERA OTROS TRES KILOMETROS EXTRAS! ¡UNO!...

-Maldición ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Le tomó de la mano levantándose con velocidad. _No importaba si estaba en pijama, descalzo o despeinado_. Tampoco era penoso, pues al salir divisó a los equipos aturdidos y medio desnudos corriendo donde Nekomata sonreía maligno. _Con un altavoz en la mano._

-Eres tan lento…

-¡Hey! ¡Que si no fuera por mi, te ganabas el castigo!

-Lo sé…-a pesar de todo, y del tiempo, aquel tacto seguía siendo…- **_Eres como el sol._**

_-¿He?_

-¡Apresúrate, tonto!

Y Tobio, sonreía a pesar de los gritos de histeria de medio mundo. Es que… al final era divertido.

_Sobretodo si podía tener junto a sí al sol más ruidoso, que tenía el gusto de molestar... y querer.  
><em>

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) <strong>____**____**________Espero que disfruten su comienzo de semana -3- Hoy no tengo cl________________ases... pero debo estudiar para mi examen del jueves ;n; Asi que tal vez tarde un poco con el proximo capitulo. Este es el espcial del comentario 100 ¡espero les haya gustado!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Espero q______________________________________________________________________________________________________ue te haya ido muy bien en tus parciales :) Takeda se puso firme, como debe ser todo Uke(?) Asashi tiene traumas por doquier XD Lo de Kenma y Kuroo es amor ¡Amor(?)! Los papás cuervos si que pasan en grande la noche e.e Yaku es una santo jajaja Tsukki debe redimirse o le cortan el cuello (aqui hay gente peligros______________________________________________________________________________________________________a...) Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Ishiro Shizuka _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Taran~ Es______________________________________________________________________________________________________pero que este capi te guste! -3- Fue un gusto hacerlo. ¡Tsukki va a morir XD! Solo tenle paciencia(?) Asashi necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina... e.e Suga si cumple sus promesas eh? XD Los nekoma si estan locos! Saludos ______________________________________________________________________________________________________a ti!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Strawberry-Milk _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Es todo un honor que ______________________________________________________________________________________________________disfrutes el capi con tus grititos(?) XD Ya, no te pierdas la diversion, si tienes movil lees desde la parranda no(?) Kuroken para todos, Kuroken es amor! Las caras de Kageyama son mortales jajaja El karma es cosa de los retorcidos autores que impiden momentos de la OTP______________________________________________________________________________________________________(?) Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A sugA/Guest:_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________ ¡me siento engañada! -.- ¿Con cuantos nombres/identidades más cuentas? ______________________________________________________________________________________________________e______________________________________________________________________________________________________.e asi que tu eras la que pidio TsukkixHinata eh? Pues le veo lejano... Gracias por comentar!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________aww gracias! Me alegro que esto te guste cada dia más (?) ¡asashi al extremo! jajaja e.e ese Noya de la que se ha salvado...________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	27. Disculpas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Un tesoro, eso es lo que eres,<br>cariño, eres mi estrella de oro,  
>sabes que puedes hacer realidad mi deseo,<br>si me dejas atesorarte»_  
><em>— Bruno Mars, "Treasure"<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

Su cara era una poesía a la frustración. Y por más agua que frotara en sus párpados, nada sacaría _esa rabia de tener lejos a Yamaguchi._ Porque si vamos a ser claros, Tsukishima necesitaba mucho más de la cuenta al chico. Ni siquiera recordaba, la última vez que había estado sin hablarle por tanto tiempo.

El de pecas siempre comentaba su día, sus gustos, detalles de alguna situación que implicara al equipo, _algo con que tirarle la lengua para que contestara._ Y él sonreía porque Yamaguchi, sabía hacerlo un poco más humano.** Un humano sarcástico pero humano al fin.**

Ahora… solo era un torre de marfil, descalzo, con el cabello revuelto y con un playera descolorida. En un baño semi-usable, con la insistencia de unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.** Maldito campamento.**

-Ya, esta lib- Y Tanaka lo empujó sin miramientos cerrando luego tras sí, la puerta del baño.

-Tsukishima ¿Puedes dar una mano con el desayuno?

El sensei estaba igual que todos, en pijama y con cara de susto. Llevaba una red con balones hacia el jardín, alguna tarea forzosa que el nuevo al mando había designado. _El régimen de Nekomata estaba comenzando._ Sensei no espero más que un leve asentimiento y continuó su camino.

La cocina era amplia y poca la gente despierta que podía usar una hornalla sin quemarse la frente. Asashi-san lucia terrible. Suga parecía no querer abandonar su rincón preparando café y té. No había rastros de Yamaguchi.

-Gracias por ayudar.- Mamá Cuervo tenía una sonrisa pese a lucir exhausto. _Y con esas marcas sospechosas en el cuello._

-¡Aquí traemos el pan!

Y el chico maternal de Nekoma aparecía con _su_ pecoso por la puerta.

_¿Cómo se supone que se disculpara si él insistía en juntarse con esos gatos poco decentes?_ Vale, Yaku parecía más… respetable, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que era un gato.

Le designaron preparar algo sustancioso para que reponer energías._ ¿Se creían que hacía magia?_ No pensaba hacer Tamago gohan.

Su atención se desviaba a otras preocupaciones… como las sonrisas que el menor le dedicaba al de Nekota.

-Tsukishima… las tostadas.

El desayuno le sabía mal. _A nada, para ser específicos._ Y los susurros quejosos se expandieron como el humo de las tostadas.

Durante el día no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse al de pecas. O era por Hinata que lucía demasiado cercano a _su _Yamaguchi, o por la aparición indeseada del Rey. Así que debió que crear su propia suerte.

Antes de comenzar la fogata siguió a Yama en su tarea de buscar leña.

-¡Tsukki!- Y eso sonó como un coro de angeles para sus oídos.

-Hay que hablar.

La expresión del otro era de evidente sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-¿Crees que no quería hablar contigo? Yamaguchi el que esta ignorandome eres tú.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Sus mejillas se enojaron a medias.

_-Lo siento._

-¿Qué..?

Suspiró. Era momento de sacarse la armadura, de dejar de ser un tipo arrogante. **_Por un rato. Por él._**

-No debí hablarte de esa forma… no tenía derecho de actuar así.- Era su impresión ¿O sentía una sofocón subir desde su nuca?- Dios, di algo.

Yama sonrió y una parte de él volvió a su lugar. Era extraño lo tranquilo que sentia su corazón, cuando sabia con certeza de que Yamaguchi continuaba junto a él. **_A pesar de todo._**

-Tienes que parar con eso. No tiene sentido que odies a los chicos de Nekoma. Además.. Kenma dice que quiere que seamos amigos… sabes lo que me cuesta hacer amigos, Tsukki…

_Ok._ Estaba tratando de no ir y asesinar al exponente de la tintura para felinos.

_-Tsk_.- No podía evitarlo _¿O sí?_ Tarde o temprano, otros querrían estar con el menor.

-¿Realmente quieres que te perdone?

Aquello le sacudió. Generalmente el chico frente a sí, no era exigente, ni tenía ese brillo desafiante. **_Él estaba diferente._**

-Estoy pidiendote disculpas.

-Tienes que hacerlo mejor.- Se cruzó de brazos para su total desconcierto.- Tsukki… Tienes que disculparte con Hinata y Kageyama también.

-¡NO!- Retrocedió como si lo dicho fuera una blasfemia- ¡Ni en sueños! Una cosa es pedir disculpas porque creo que actue mal** contigo** y otra muy distinta, es besar los pies de ese Rey idiota. Hinata es lo de menos.

-Son nuestros compañeros… _y mis amigos._

Tsukishima quería tomar a Yama y salir huyendo de aquel campamento del demonio. Así acabaría loco. _O se convertiría en un asesino en serie._

-Esta bien… pero no abuses _Tadashi_.- Dejó de pensar, solo un poco para acercarse.- ¿Me perdonas?

-S-si…

Otra vez dejo un beso en la frente del muchacho.

-¿P-por qué.. haces eso?- Rojo, y todo** Tadashi era hermoso.**

**_-Porque eres mío._** - Y le sonrió con cariño reservado sólo para él.- Anda que no quiero oir los gritos del viejo.

-¡Si!

Observó como el otro continuaba con su tarea. Se maldijo. _Había sido un cobarde._ Empero… no dejaría que Tadashi pasara más tiempo, sin saber que él era al único al que debía mirar.

Tsukishima Kei, tenía que pasar a la acción._ Y no joderla más en el intento_.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) <strong>____**____**________Espero que esten pasando un lindo viernes (¡gracias al cielo, se ha terminado la semana!) Mi examen de ayer... lo mejor es que tenemos salud ;_;... En fin, aún guardo un cachito de esperanza. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo no me quedo conforme con este capi. Siento que debi haber escrito otra cosa...________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________¡Gomen! XD pense que eras tú. ¡que pena! Lamento la confusion, y.. bueno, aun te quiero SugA! ______________________________________________________________________________________________________C:___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Ishiro Shizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________:') Me siento feliz que te hayas quedado sin palabras(?) XD Bien, he cumplido mi ______________________________________________________________________________________________________promesa donde esta mi cheque(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A nobody-30: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________;_;______________________________________________________________________________________________________ Gracias por tu dote de suerte! -3- Me alegra que te guste, felicita a Ishiro-chan quien pidio el k______________________________________________________________________________________________________agehina___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_. A Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Tus ______________________________________________________________________________________________________gritos son musica para mis oidos(?) XD Ya, no te preocupes. Gracias por comentar cuando tienes tiempo. ¡kagehina forever! Ya, Kenma es loveable(?) e.e ______________________________________________________________________________________________________wooo no crei que esa pareja existiera, todo es posible en este lado del fandom... Ne.. cuida tu salud chica, los videos no se van a ninguna parte(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Anndy: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Hola______________________________________________________________________________________________________! awwww.. ¡que tierna! Ers un amor, gracias por tu comentario :') Me hace feliz que te guste lo que escribo. El kuroken es lo que falta en este mundo perdido de dios(?) ¡un beso Andy___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_! A Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Gracias hermana(?) venga ese abrazo(?) Espero que haya salido mejor que mis resultados______________________________________________________________________________________________________... Espero que la turba violenta contra el rubio se haya deshecho (un poco). verdad que Kegyama de niño era lindo? XD que le habra psado? jajajajaj -3- son her______________________________________________________________________________________________________moshos.___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Shia1624:_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________ Kag______________________________________________________________________________________________________eyama descubre que es su unico amor, su destino fiel(?) XD Es divertido manipular los hilos de la vida del rey...________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	28. Salvaje

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Esta noche puedo verlo en tus ojos<br>Sentir la magia  
>Hay tanto que me pone salvaje<br>Y esta noche vamos a hacer que todo se realice  
>Porque cariño, tú fuiste hecho para mi<br>Y cariño, yo fui hecho para ti »_  
><em>— Kiss, "I was made for lovin' you"<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

No podía creerlo. No _quería_ creerlo. ¡POR LA SANTA MADRE DE TODOS LOS CUERVOS!

-Suga-san... ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata se escuchaba preocupado. Tenía que mantenerse en eje.

-S-si... Si, salgo en un momento.- _Dentro de los próximos diez siglos, gracias. _

Volvió sus ojos ámbar al espejo. _Oh… Oh…_ le mataría de una forma lenta. **¡Si eso, le mataría antes de morir de vergüenza! **

Ahora entendía lo que Noya había vociferado a mitad del almuerzo _"¡Son tan apasionados, son geniales!" _Y también, tenían sentido todas las miradas en él, en su cuello… **en esos dos cardenales.**

_No iba a salir nunca más._

¿Cómo vería a los ojos a sus lindos polluelos? _¿Con qué cara? _Ellos aún debían conservar su inocencia. Ok, los de primero debían conservar una mente inocente al menos. Asashi ya pensaba mal de él y de su novio. Tampoco dudaba de que las intenciones de la estrella, eran algo oscuras respecto a cierto libero. _¡Por estas cosas debía mantener lejos a sus niños de las situaciones para adultos!_

-Suga, por favor tienes que salir de ahí. Me estas preocupando…Ya,_ no es el fin del mundo._

**-¡No me hables Sawamura Daichi**,** todo esto es tu culpa**!

Escuchó una risita sofocada y fue el colmo. La puerta del baño sufrió un arranque violento del _no-tan-pacífico_ Suga.

-¿Todavía te burlas? ¡Eres increíble!

-Tranquilízate Suga, todos saben que salimos…

-¡No necesitaban saber nada más!

El moreno suspiró, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Un poco de culpa.

-Quizás me deje llevar anoche.

Las mejillas se encendieron de sólo recordar. _Si, definitivamente Noya tenía razón._

-Daichi, tenemos que ser prudentes- Y el otro asintió con pesar.- En serio., es un campamento con Nekoma...

-No creas que no lo intento, esto es culpa tuya en parte... **_Eres demasiado tentador._**

Su sonrisa le hizo subir la sangre que quedaba en sus venas hacia arriba.

-¡Ya para!

Se tapó el rostro. Sentía tanta pena... tanto cariño y tanto deseo por el Capitán. Los sentimientos no son fáciles de entender, ni evitar que se desborden. Aún eran jóvenes y sentían tanto amor por el otro que era difícil mantener la calma. Más aún con su personalidad _¿Cómo lidiar con todo lo que sentía, si apenas podían tomarse de las manos en público sin correr peligro que su rostro se incendie? _

-Oye...- Si algo amaba de _su_ Daichi, eran esos brazos cálidos y protectores, que sabían el momento en que debían actuar.- Lo siento, Koushi. No te pongas de esta forma. Prometo no volver a excederme…

-N-no es eso.- Y lo decía a media voz, sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Me gusta. **_Me gusta que me ames de esta manera,_** solo que.. ¡Me muero de pena!

-Eres tan lindo.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también.- Se animo a mirarlo de frente, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura. _Tenía esa mirada melancólica._- ¿Sabes? Cada vez volteo a verte, me repito que es como un milagro que estés conmigo… es que eres tan_ puro, tan-_

-Detente. ¿De qué hablas?

Daichi lucía nervioso. Rojo. No le gustaba lo que decía, no si sentía que su moreno creía que él podía desaparecer en un instante.

-Eres la mejor persona que conozco, amable, dulce, demasiado lindo, inteligente, cocinas como los dioses..

-Kami, si querías avergonzarme podrías haberme dado un cardenal nuevo.

-¿Es una oferta?

-¡Daichi!

-Koushi a lo que me refiero es que…-ese gesto de una sonrisa triste, le produjo una mala sensación.- A veces pienso que_ no soy lo mejor para ti_. Tú te dejas arrastrar por mi locura, y sufres las-

-_No vuelvas a decir eso._- le empujó. No quería oírlo._ No de la boca de Daichi._

-No quiero que te sientas inseguro, y no mereces que solo por mí hagas… algo que quizás **_no quieras._**

Mamá Cuervo estaba dolida. Más que cualquier otra cosa, estaba furiosa…

-No vuelvas a decir eso ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

Un golpe seco, justo en medio de su cuerpo como los que le gustaba dar para motivar en los partidos. Solo que este tenía algo más de…_ fuerza._

-¿K-koushi…?- El aire le estaba faltando mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

-¿Crees que me disgusta tu forma de ser? Daichi... ¿Crees que me arrepiento de salir contigo, o de estar contigo todas los noches que podemos?

El capitán sólo exhaló, recargándose en la pared lateral al baño. Lucía lleno de incertidumbres.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente para mi. Ni alguna de esas tonterías tuyas de que soy la reencarnación de la virgen María, o alguna cosa sagrada que no puedes tocar por miedo a romper. - Lo miro con todos sus sentimientos danzando dentro de sí.- Soy la persona más penosa de la tierra, y quizás algo anticuado...

-No digas-

-Déjame acabar.

-Bien.

-Pero… no hay un solo dia que no me sienta feliz de haberte conocido. De poder estar contigo, dentro y fuera de la cancha. De tener que lidiar con tus arranques de ira.. y tus arranques de besos nada prudentes en medio de una práctica.

El otro sonrió, algo emocionado. _Suga era cursi, tan cursi, que contagiaba al moreno._

-Te amo, Daichi. Y no pienses que tengo pensamientos inocentes contigo, porque puedes estar seguro que te deseo de la misma forma en que tú me lo demuestras al hacer el amor.

Y el peliplateado tuvo que dejar paso al silencio. Necesitaba recuperar el aire. También necesitaba encontrar el ritmo cardíaco antes de sufrir un paro.

-¿He dicho que eres la persona más maravillosa que existe?- Tuvo que desviar la mirada. Daichi tenía _esa_ cara.- Perdón.

-Ya, no hagas un dram-

**_Un beso._** Los besos que llevaban la marca de Daichi podian reparar cualquier herida... _podian hacerlo indestructible._

-No volveré a verte con los mismos ojos. ¿Así que realmente _eres un pervertido_? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-¡Se acabo, no vuelvo a decirte nada dulce!

Y reía, con todo el cuerpo, escondiendo su nariz en su cuello. Dando un beso suave, murmurando de lo mucho que lo amaba. Y Suga acariciaba sus cabellos.

-No te preocupes, creo que me fascina demasiado ese lado oscuro tuyo…

El vice capitán se sonrojó al extremo, pero no dejo de lado su venganza.

-¿Qué le pasó en el cuello capitán? ¿Mosquitos… o la comida de Tsukishima es altamente tóxica?

Kayegama no tenía idea de la pena que hacía pasar a su senpai. _Ni la dicha que trajo a su "madre" cuervo._ El rubio por su parte comenzó una pelea con lo que tenían a mano, unas linternas que acabaron dando en la cabeza a Nekomata… Pero Suga estaba feliz y sonriente.

_Su lado salvaje le pertenecía a su novio._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) <strong>____**____**________¿Como estan por alli? Aqui.. bueno, estoy tratando de no derretirme o que se me frie el poco cerebro que tengo (necesito terminar el semestre ;_; Por favor, ya...) Demasiado calor, y con este capi les traigo algo refrescante. Si ha salido cursi... XD lo siento, pero esta pareja me hace ver rosa, helados por todas partes y muchos ________________"y comieron perdices"________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________jajjaja XD Pues en algo coinciden el Rey y el ______________________________________________________________________________________________________rubiecillo ¡Son tan idiotas y lindos! e.e Creo que aqui tienes tu respuesta a las marcas de Suga (loquillo(?) De zancudos tamaño rato, te digo que si existen.. ;_; m______________________________________________________________________________________________________e han dejado las piernas todas llenas de puntos rojos, parece que tengo varicela! Tsukki solo quiere darle amor a Yama... duro. Un beso y te cuidas!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A SugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Neee! Quiereme de nuevo! ______________________________________________________________________________________________________;n; No seas cruel mi amor por ti no ha muerto(?) Ese Tsukki parece en más listas negras que cualquier narcotra______________________________________________________________________________________________________ficante XD Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Ishiro Shizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Eso... deja el cuchillo en su sitio. XD Tsukki ha sido perdonado______________________________________________________________________________________________________. Esperemos que su disculpa con el rey y Hinata no se vuelva lo contrario.. osea que no la joda otra vez. Los momentos free de suga son inevitables(?) Noya, noya, en un par de c______________________________________________________________________________________________________apis veremos que le depara. Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Shia1624: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Yama no tiene corazon para ser cruel, aunque______________________________________________________________________________________________________ creo que en su momento lo seria(?) Es que kenma es______________________________________________________________________________________________________.. es... tan kenma, que es invitable que se meta en lios! Un besito y te cuidas!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Gwen1Stacy: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Hola C: AHHH... ¡Eres tan linda! Muchas gracias, en serio. Valoro mucho que hayas comentado los capi______________________________________________________________________________________________________s hasta llegar aqui -3- soy dura porque se que puedo escribir algo mejor, y en parte siempre soy algo exigente conmigo misma. ¡Gracias a ti por el aliento, disfruta la historia! Un beso!** GriisleChan:** Me gusta, que te guste como avanza(?) XD Es que el orgullo no le va a consolar por las noches e.e Yama rules! Un beso! **A Artemisa Cipriano:** Tsukki domado, tienes toda la razon XD Veremos si alguien tiene las agallas de burlarse de nuestro pobre rubio... No te preocupes, en realidad más grave es estar sin internet O.o Veremos como va Tsukki, aun esta a prueba... Los de asashi y noya, creeria que va bien(?) (ni ella sabe que puede suceder con ese par) Oe, esa parejita aún no esta confirmada -3- aunque me tienta mucho comenzar a dar algunas señales... Un beso Y te cuidas! **A Komaegirl: **Ehh, noo te mato porque me encanta leer tus comentarios :D jajaja madre mia! Ese vicio te va ha llevar a la tumba de fandos incomprendidos(?) Yo tampoco se mucho de HP pero igual escribi un fic(?) ._. Yo te quiero chica, Tsukiyama es parte de mi vida, es amor(?) jajaja corazones para todos! Ya, este fandom es tan enorme que me da miedo ver más alla de mi cordon de OTP... aunque me tientan otros horizontes.. ¡MAKOHARU, he dicho! Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu expo, q no seas de las que se mueren de los bervios (como yo) Tu tv esta embrujada es obvio. Gracias por la recomendacion, quizs cuando tenga tiempo investigue que tipo de juego es y eso.. soy bastante nula en eso. que no era una conversacion? XD Un beso y cuidate!________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/d las notas ya ocupan la mitad del capitulo, por eso las quiero -3-(?)_


	29. Aclarar

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Es necesario hablar, porque un amor no se alimenta de falsas ilusiones creadas por pensamientos románticos.»<em>  
><em>— Paola E. Haiat<br>_

_○○○•○○○_

_Era la luz de la fogata. También su sonrisa de sol de medianoche, y toda su torpeza vociferada. Era todo su cabello, revuelto y húmedo por la ducha veloz, era el naranja que lo hacia resaltable en una multitud. Y aún a ciegas. Era esa voz que no dejaba que nada se opusiese a sus sueños, a su forma de tratar con el mundo. Su figura delgada, pequeña y ágil. Eran esas alas que dejaba ver, solo cuando estaba junto a él. Cuando el balón rozaba sus dedos y la luz estallaba en sus ojos decididos. Era todo, bajo su nombre._

_Eran sus recuerdos. Eran las estrellas de un planetario que los reunió en el pasado. Era esa calida sensación al tomar su mano, ese tono acusador que jugueteaba y su fuerza para doblegarlo. Era su voluntad más fuerte que cualquier bloqueador de Dateko. Era... cada pequeño detalle de los últimos meses, de los últimos dos días... de todo lo que era._

**Era... simplemente todo_ él._**

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hasta que Suga-san le pregunto, Kageyama no se dio cuenta que había estado sentado mirando a Hinata en silencio. Vaya a saber Dios, por cuanto tiempo y de que forma. No quería pensar que alguien más lo había notado. Era vergonzoso.

-S-si, lo siento... estaba...

-¿Pensando?

-Si, en... -_ Hinata. Para variar._- que debemos de practicar aun más la recepción...

-Entiendo, perder contra Nekoma dos veces es frustrante.- Lo tranquilizaba y miraba a Tanaka que insistía en una verdadera noche de campamento: Una historia de horror.- No te preocupes, justamente estamos aquí para entrenar. Además... Hinata se esta esforzando mucho, ¿no crees?

Y esa sonrisa cómplice le hacia voltear el rostro. Su senpai era demasiado perceptivo... _o él era un completo obvio._ Hinata conversaba con Yamaguchi, y lo peor de eso, era que le gustaba adivinar sus expresiones. Se sabía la mayoría, como la que ponía entonces, cuando quería que el otro le contara algo que era privado. **Hinata, era un idiota. Y él aún más, por enamorarse de uno.**

-Es un gran chico, siempre es sincero y animado. Hinata, tiene un corazón enorme, pero distraído. A no ser que le digas las cosas con claridad, él no va a darse por enterado. O peor aún, seguirá con la duda de que lo que hace es lo mejor para todos...aún si eso lo lastima.- _Se asusto de sobremanera, aún sin mostrarlo. Suga-san hablaba en un tono discreto, casi como si diera un consejo muy valioso._- Pero al final, Hinata siempre escucha al equipo y se esfuerza por dar lo mejor de si. Deberías hablar con él, si quieren mejorar para el entrenamiento de mañana. Es mejor que tengan claras las jugadas, así evitas preocuparte demasiado como ahora, ¿Cierto?

_Eran imaginaciones suyas. _

-C-claro. Gracias Suga-san.

-No hay problema, puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites hablar, tus senpais están para ayudarte.

Ahora solo era cuestión de coraje. _Tobio iba a confesarse._

####•####

-¡Kageyama la historia va a comenzar!- Como niño a punto de ver una película, Tanaka le indicaba que se acercará aún más- ¡Noya, Noya, apresúrate!

Se ubicó por obra del destino junto a la carnada definitiva. Yamaguchi estaba a su izquierda, pero Tsukishima insitió en cambiarle de lugar._ Frunció el ceño_. No tenia ánimos de oír a ese imbecil y la sarta de estupideces a lo _shakesperiano_, que tuviera que decir.

-Oye, Rey...

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

Lo miró fijo alzando una ceja y luego volteo hacia el de pecas, señalándolo. Él otro solo se cruzo de brazos. Kageyama ahora si se extrañó.

-Kami... _es increíble que hagas esto._- Ese murmullo entredientes era audible incluso para Hinata, que asomó por su costado.- Tú también enano, tengo algo que decirles.

-Si me llamas enano de nuevo, olvídalo.

-Tsk... Ya, ya._ Hinata_ solo escucha lo que tengo que decir.- Asintió y el moreno solo se encogió de hombros. De veras que el rubio lucia reacio a decir una palabra.- Lo lamento.

-¿HA?

Vale, el moreno estaba seguro que había oído mal. _Muy mal._

-Lo lamento, por lo de anoche. Lo de empujar a vuestra majestad y... amenazar a Hinata.

-¿Estas seguro que tu comida no causa delirios?

-¡ATREVETE A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO, BASTARDO!

-¡NO QUE ME PEDIAS DISCULPAS, IMBECIL!

_-Tsukishima._- Y la voz de Yamaguchi se volvió seria. Tobio se sorprendió, Hinata sonreía.- Lo prometiste.

El armador estaba deseando tener una video, su móvil o cualquier artefacto electrónico, que registre el momento EPICO, en que el rubio bajaba la cabeza y asentía como todo un perro obediente. **¡Se acercaba el fin del mundo!**

-Lamento haberte empujado, y lamento haber dicho algo grosero como lo de anoche.

Estaba sin habla, aunque con la sonrisa de un incrédulo. ¿En serio? _"Tsukki"_ había sido domado. _Bendito Yamaguchi._

- Está bien, te perdono Tsukishima.- ¿Era Hinata, la persona con menos rencor sobre la tierra? Eso solo incrementaba su tentación de molestar al rubio. _Y de admirar en secreto al menor._

-Yo no me creo nada.

-¿No notáis que este siervo, necesita de vuestro perdón oh, gran Rey misericordioso?- Resultaba imposible diferenciar si habla en con seriedad o era puro sarcasmo. Decidió picarlo, solo para ver que tan arrepentido estaba.

-Ya, maldición con tal que dejes de decir payasadas. Acepto tus disculpas, aunque estoy seguro que te están chantajeando o que han secuestrado a tu dinosaurio de colección.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices, pedazo de bastardo?!- **Jo.** Todo el teatro del bloqueador casi se viene abajo, si no fuera porque se contuvo por el leve tirón de cierto muchachito.- Bien, bien... **_gracias por tu piedad._**

-De nada.

Eso si era divertido. El tipo no devolvió la frase, ni hizo el intento de golpearlo. Yamaguchi debía de darle el secreto para encantar gigantes arrogantes. Aunque tenia que sentirse un poquitin alegre, por todo eso. Al menos habría la tensión normal entre los cuatro. _O al menos de él con esos dos. Hinata a su lado, le ponía los pelos de punta._

-Oye, Kageyama...

-¿Qué?

-¿Realmente piensas que soy como el sol?

Tobio Kayegama tuvo que ser asistido por su peor enemigo _(léase un rubio de anteojos, demasiado satisfecho con el karma) _para no irse de espaldas al oír a su pequeño enamorado secreto.

Solo él decía cosas como esas. **_Y hacia que pareciera fácil, robarle un beso._**

-S-si...

-Es... lo más lindo que me han dicho.

Y cuando se creía con suficiente valor como para declarase, la voz susurrante de Kuroo comenzó el relato.

_ ¿Tendría otra oportunidad?_

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) <strong>____**____**________¿Como han estado? Por aqui, he revivido. El cal________________or de estos dos dias a estado insoportable, asi que doy gracias al dios correspondiente de mandar un jueves nublado. ¿Qué opinan de este capi? Ha salido algo forzado, porque no se me ocurria nada de nada. O quizas si, pero he dejado ese fragmento alternativo en un documento de word(?) e.e Veremos como sigue..________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a ssspoky: X_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________D Ya, ¿que no puse la puesta de sol? Maldicion, le falto eso jajaja Oh, Tanaka pobrecillo es el foreveralone del grupo (le entiendo ;n;) Claro que tiene derecho a tener una vida sho______________________________________________________________________________________________________ujo todo tenemos derecho a una(?) Aun tengo en proceso que pasar______________________________________________________________________________________________________a con él...___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ SugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Neee~ No seas dura! :3 Piensa como mamá cuervo, que es amor del bueno(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Shinju3: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Es un a______________________________________________________________________________________________________ngel hecho jugador de volley. La verdad ______________________________________________________________________________________________________es que no cumplo pedidos, alguna que otra vez puedo llegar a ponerle un toque de alguna parejita o un momento mielero, pero el kagehina de por si ya esta desde el origen, y los capis van segun un patron.___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Gwen1Stacy: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Gracias por tus animos y por escribir! Lo de noya, ______________________________________________________________________________________________________quizas aparesca en el proximo(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Ishiro Shizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________:D ______________________________________________________________________________________________________Me alegro que te guste! XD Ese Suga si se hace respetar! **Yui Tori:** Ese es un grito de guerra! XD No por kami, que si descubrian otro tipo de señales Suga se nos muere de pena jajaja e.e Esas parejitas tendran más momentos, hay que darles espacio(?) ante______________________________________________________________________________________________________s de que suban de nivel... Jo, gracias, estos bichos me han dejado como colador!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________P______________________________________________________________________________________________________ues puedes escribir y que todo sea un desmadre (?) XD Los maduros saben llevar las cosas un poco más lejos e.e Daichi es un loquillo... Me alegro que no hayas hiperventilado que es lo comun en esos casos(?) Hay que invocar vacaciones, no hay de otra. o.o Los juegos de miedo... no me gustan ;n; soy cobarde hasta la medula... Esto es un chat desde que repondo los______________________________________________________________________________________________________ comentarios :D___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Shia1624: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Noya no s______________________________________________________________________________________________________e le pasa una, todo para avergonzar a sus senpais! XD **Alefi16:** -3- Muchas gracias por el cu______________________________________________________________________________________________________mplido. Espero disfrutes la historia!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Yo te llevare todas las flores que ______________________________________________________________________________________________________quieras(?) -3- Aww me encanta que disfruten de los capis.. más aun en clases jajaja El daisuga es lo más dulce que he descubierto de este fandom. Ya, que hasta me emociona tu comentario. Las carcajadas mientras lees un fic de tu OTP nunca son normales(?) Un beso!.________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	30. Cobardía

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Porque nada me hace más feliz y nada me entristece más que tú.»<br>— Nicole Krauss._

_○○○•○○○_

La noche se cerraba sobre ellos con una presión extraña. Las chispas se disparaban en las leñas que se resquebrajaban, la luz oscilaba. La voz de Kuroo sonaba como un susurro intrusivo y lento. Pero había un silencio tan pesado, que podía sentir el corazón latir en cada golpe. **_Los espíritus no debían de ser nombrados en una noche sin luna como esa._ **_Menos en un campamento con chicos como ellos._

Tanaka temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su hombría se había venido en picada a los cinco minutos de la narración_. Eso no había salido como planeaba_. Ahora era Ennoshita quien debía de soportarlo, Daichi le dirigió una mirada de _"no te me acerques, esto es tu culpa"_. Y Suga... suga, estaba divagando como pocas veces sucedía, acariciando la espalda del capitán. _Pensando que nadie lo notaba._ Los menos sensibles solo rodaban los ojos. Escépticos, eso les quedaba mejor. Tsukishima aprovechaba la oportunidad de rodear a Yamaguchi, en su miedo que centellaba, su mano recorriendo la cintura del menor parecía un buen calmante. Kenma por su parte parecía aborrecer el relato y se ponía a mirar alrededor.

Los de primer año de nekoma, estaban metidos en la narración. Inouka incluso parecía emocionado con eso de _la silueta que se proyectaba en las tiendas de los niños_ inocentes del relato.

El que estaba pasándola mal era Asashi. La estrella de Karasuno, resistía con los nudillos blancos, que se aferraban a sus rodillas. Resistía porque era un hombre hecho y derecho, no de palabrerías. Tenia que mantener el honor por el equipo... porque no podia ni debia decepcionar a sus kohais. El capitán le reprenderia. Y Noya... Noya estaba tentado de abrazarlo. ¡Era como un niño! Le dirigía miradas de reojo y sonreía. _Estaba aterrado._ Miraba el fuego por momentos, en esos en _que la silueta se llevaba a los pobrecitos niños y había gritos espantosos desde el bosque_. **_Estaba realmente aterrado. _**

La impaciencia se incrementaba a cada momento. Esas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su nuca, se hacían tortuosas. _Sexy, Noya tenía un ideal en su mente. _Asashi era como un conejo atrapado. Sus ojos le delataban, su cuerpo temblaba y era como un libro abierto. Estaba asustado, asi como tambien lo estaba _para ignorancia del libero,_ asustado de él y de lo que debia enfrentar.

"-La chica intentó correr más rápido, abriéndose paso por el sendero a la casa de campo... agitada, sin visibilidad más allá de la luz de la linterna...- E_l tono del capitán de nekoma bajaba_.- Y antes de poder llegar al final del camino, la brisa sopló con fuerza. Tan fuerte que sus nervios perdieron la única luz que tenia. Tuvo que detenerse, y alzar la dichosa linterna... pero lo que sintió fue un susurro suave, frío que se esparció por su columna vertebral..."

_-Mierda..._

Tanaka apretaba tanto el brazo de Ennoshita que este hacia un gesto doloroso, pero aún así no se atrevía a moverse.

"- Giró con lentitud sollozando, a sabiendas que detrás de sí tenia el fin de todo...- _Algo en Asashi le indicó que podría estar por sufrir un paro cardiaco._- De pie allí, estaba el pequeño... el pequeño desaparecido hacia años... allí de pie... mirándola con una sonrisa infernal... entonces él se acerco lo suficiente, mientras ninguna de sus piernas podía reaccionar, el pánico la paralizó... Entonces..."

Incluso Noya aguantó la respiración.

"-¡EL GRITÓ!"

-¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡MIERDA!

-Kami...

Hinata estaba prácticamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kageyama. _Eso era interesante._ El moreno había abrazado con más fuerzas al pelinaranja al oír los sobresaltos de Tanaka y Yamamoto. Este último casi al borde las lagrimas, jalando la chaqueta de Yaku-san.

"-Como un lamento que anunciaba la peor de las desgracias... llamando a la muerte misma. Tomó la muñeca de la joven y la apretó para que no huyera."

No, no quería seguir oyendo. No cuando Asashi estaba blanco. Pero había algo en el relato que le provocaba curiosidad.

"-Los ojos del niño se tornaron oscuros, su piel helada presionaba la muñeca de la mujer... ella en total desesperación dio un golpe directo al mocoso, librándose y saliendo disparada a la salida del sendero... se podía ver la casa, la luz de la cocina encendida... llegaría, avisaría al sensei... saldría de allí...- _Las sonrisas de kuroo eran tan escalofriantes._- En cuanto puso un pie, en la puerta de entrada...¡LA MANO DE LA SILUETA SE CLAVÓ EN SU ESTOMAGO COMO UN CUCHILLO!"

-¡MIERDA! YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR OYENDO ESTO.

-¡CARAJO!

-Basta, creo que la historia se te ha ido de las manos...- Daichi había tenido una impresión espantosa, incluso Suga había vuelto a la realidad. _No le gustaba ver a su novio asustado._- Creo que debemos tranquilizarnos un poco… ¿Tanaka estas bien?

-S-si.. s-si... d-dame.. Un segundo.- El pobre calvo estaba escondido detrás de su compañero de tienda, quien intentaba decirle que solo era un cuento, algo irreal y debajo de lo probable.

-Son tan miedosos.- Kenma le dispensó un golpe en la nuca al moreno, algo que lo tomó desprevenido.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-No ves que se han asustado_, idiota._

Y el felino se refería a medio campamento que temblaba y miraba a todos lados, paranoicos. Hinata estaba tiritando, mientras el Rey le acariciaba el cabello. Yamaguchi ni siquiera se habia percatado, pero el bloqueador lo tenia bien sujetado._ No dispuesto a dejarlo a merced de ningun psicopata paranormal o sus derivados._

-¿Estas bien?- Asashi suspiró profundamente mirando al libero.

-Creo que ha sido demasiado para mí...

-Eres muy valiente.

Le sonrío con algo de coquetería, haciendo que el de barba olvidara su miedo. Se tornara rojo y rascara su nuca. Si, Asashi era… _lindo._

-Ha pasado de medianoche… A dormir.- Daichi fue el primero en levantarse del circulo- Sensei ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, Ukai solo se ha espantado un poco.- Y el hombre sonreía a un molesto entrenador que alzaba las manos con fastidio, diciendo que esas boberías no le habían causado ni la menor impresión.

-Ja, este cuento es para bebés. Lo único que me molesta, es que el viejo haya salido hecho una furia, quizás hubiéramos visto que tan duro era.

Nekomata si había salido hecho un demonio directo a su habitación, antes de comenzar con el relato. La pelea con las linternas de Tsukishima y Kageyama, les habia costado caro: su entrenamiento seria un infierno mañana.

Noya comenzó a removerse inquieto. Rogaba interiormente que el buen entrenador se llevará a Sensie por un rato. Quería emboscar a la estrella antes de dormir, o de lo contrario se pasaría la noche en vela pensando en como hacer para que ese buen muchacho volviera a dejarlo con el corazón en la boca. Ese chico lo había pillado en su propia trampa, y durante todo el bendito dia no había podido acércasele sin temer a que huyera.

Asashi-san era salvaje si se lo proponía, y estaba de más decir que aquellas palabras susurrante le habían fascinado.

####•####

El relato de Kuroo dejó algo cobardes a los equipos por lo que en un mínimo de dos en dos, caminaron hasta la casa para lavarse los dientes y demás. Cuando Suga y Daichi fueron los últimos en regresar, Noya se sentía frustrado por completo. _Sensei no saldría a disfrutar la noche._

En la tienda miró con enfado como el barbón de Karasuno, tomaba su lugar para dormir. **_¿Acaso él no pensaba decir nada?_**

-Asashi-san.- No dudó ni un segundo en acercársele.- Asashi-san. No te puedes dormir aún.

-¿Noya? ¿Qué pasa?- _Su cabello suelto si que era una provocación._

-Idiota.- Cruzándose de brazos se quedó a su lado, sin intensiones de moverse.

-Noya, ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Su voz intentaba sonar amable. Sus ojos esquivaban los del libero. _Asashi era el conejo en ese instante._

-¿Tengo que hacer un dibujo o estas haciendo el tonto?- Hablaba en serio, no queria seguir el juego. _¡Tan solo tenia que decirlo, con los ojos cerrados o tartamudeando, como fuere!_ Solo queria que lo dijera, de otra manera no podrian avanzar.

-Noya, es mejor que dejemos las cosas así.- Un dolor agudo le azotó en el pecho.- Estamos... confundidos... Tú estas confundido Noya. No quiero hablar ahora...

**Cobarde. Una rata cobarde.**

-¿Confundido? ¿Tú me has visto la cara, imbecil?- Sus puños apenas si estaban conteniendose.

- No sé que quieres Noya, no lo entiendo... de pronto estas sobre mi, dices cosas... ¡Estas por volverme loco!

-¡ESE ES EL PLAN MALDITA SEA! **_¡QUE TE VUELVAS LOCO POR MI!_**

-¡¿Y hasta cuándo se supone que continue?! ¿Acaso es tu desafio de la semana, como lo es con Kiyoko-san? No me vengas con esto ahora, no puedes decirme que estas enamorado de mí, cuando hasta hace unos dias vivias detrás de la manager del equipo... **No te atrevas a jugar conmigo Yuu.**

Algo en Asashi hacia que el dolor se condensará en sus ojos, algo en esa boca asustada y herida hacia que Noya no pudiera más que malecirlo. _Era una sensacion tan vacia_... se tomó el pecho.

-Yo... yo... estoy enamorado de ti. Yuu... no entiendes, yo no puedo dar marcha atrás con lo que siento. Sin embargo no significa que...tengas que hacer esto. Me has descubierto... y ahora intentas hacer que las cosas funciones a tu ritmo, que no tengas que lidiar con el sentimiento de rechazo hacia mi, de verdad que-

**-¡TE ODIO!**- Era demasiado para él, para su fortaleza. Noya nisiquiera podia contener las lagrimas.- ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un cobarde, un maldito cobarde! Sabia que eras así, sabia a lo que me arriesgaba... ¡Y tú tienes la gracia de decir que no juegue contigo! ¿Como puedes confesarte y alejarme así? DEMONIOS, TÚ JUEGAS CONMIGO.

Se levantó sin percatarse de que Sensei había estado presente. El pobre Takeda habia oido todo, visto cada reacción. Noya pasó por su lado, directo a la noche. Era un desastre y Sensei no podia más que intentar llamarlo.

####•####

-Eso ha sido horrible.- Asashi parecia un animal herido, sin color ni fuerzas.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Noya, te quiere se ha esforzado para conquistarte... ¡Kami, has sido cruel!

-Sensei...

-No, Asashi, no. Has lastimado a Noya-kun de una manera..._ cobarde._ ¿Por qué alejas a la persona que te quiere, a la que correspondes? No tiene el menor sentido.- Y es que... ¡Era la verdad! No tenia pies ni cabeza lo que acababá de pasar.- **Ve a buscarlo.**

Y Asashi alzó la mirada listo para decir lo que pasaba por su mente, cuando el grito en medio de la noche le cruzó el alma.

-¡Jesús! ¿Qué fue eso?

Antes de poder procesarlo, Asashi había abandonado la tienda descalzó y con todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

_Tenia un horrible presentimiento. _No debieron haber contado historias de espiritus en una noche sin luna.

**_Ni romperle el corazón a la persona más energica y honesta de la tierra._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas preciosuras salvajes de los fandoms del mundo oscuro(?) <strong>____**____**________¿Como han pasado el fin de semana? ¿Qué tal Halloween? Por ________________aqui, eso no se celebra, aunque hay algunas fiestas y eso. Y alguna gente extremista que puso un cartel con la imagen de Jesucristo diciendo "En esta casa no se celebra Halloween". Si, lo que hay que ver. No actualice antes porque... no me salia. Asi que si quieren mandarme cartas bombas o alguna amenza que implique morir por tomatazos lo acepto. Ya, si las fans del Asanoya(?) preguntan, en mi defenza dire que estos dias he estado algo depre, y que nada bonito se pasa por mi mente. Y salio esta cosa dramatica-semi horror. Las historias de miedo no son lo mio ;n; ¡tengo examen el jueves, asi que... quien sabe que pasara con Noya XD!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces a todas **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_(Contestare por Inbox los reviews anteriores!)_


	31. Audacia

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Vuelvo a nacer de nuevo,<br>cada vez que pasas la noche (conmigo),  
>porque hacer el amor contigo me lleva al cielo.»<br>— Bruno mars, "Locked out of heaven"._

_○○○•○○○_

_-¡Jesús! ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Trató de mirar a Asashi, pero él había salido de la tienda en un parpadeo. _No llevaba buen semblante._ Tomó sus zapatillas a toda prisa, una linterna y su móvil. Rogaba que solo fuera Tanaka gritando por grillos o arañas.

Con el grito ensordeciendo el ambiente, tuvo que salir disparado detrás del joven. La idea que se formaba en la mente de Takeda, corría por pasillos peligrosos. _No quería tener esos pensamientos._

-¡NOYA!- Y claramente el muchacho, necesitaba tranquilidad alrededor para no perder la cabeza como estaba perdiéndola en ese instante.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿Quieres matarme o qué?! ¡Rayos!- Esa voz le devolvió el ritmo normal a su pecho y el alma a la estrella del equipo.

Las brasas de la fogata aún centellaban, pero solo lo suficiente para distinguir la figura del libero, Asashi y una que no lograba identificar. Apuntó la linterna, un poco más allá de la cresta rubia y pudo ver con claridad, al moreno de Nekoma. De por si era "_peculiar"_ y en medio de la noche, con esa mirada de psicópata... _¿Quién no hubiera gritado?_

-¿Qué esta pasando?- No tardo en aparecer Kuroo luciendo intrigado, empero al echar un simple vistazo a su compañero sonrió, olvidándose del misterio.- ¿Otra vez causando estragos? Fukunaga, deberías llevar un cascabel en el cuello. ¿Qué te he dicho de andar de puntillas por la noche?

-...- El chico bajo la vista avergonzado y dirigió una mirada de profunda disculpa al libero.

-Lo que sea...- Noya, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, achicándose aún más. Lucia agitado, aún con ese brillo en sus ojitos. Aún dolido y furioso.

-¿Está todo bien?- Daichi alumbró a Asashi, mientras Suga aparecía algo despeinado por detrás- ¿Qué fue ese grito?

-Lo siento, Noya-kun se ha topado con Fukunaga-kun en la oscuridad... creo que la historia ha dejado sus efectos.

Como buen Sensei que era les recomendó volver a sus tiendas, dando de reojo el aviso a todos los curiosos que asomaban temerosos.

-Vamos hombre, que si te quedas más rondando por aquí puedes matar a cualquiera...- El moreno asintió dejándose llevar por su Capitán, mientras daba reverencias de disculpas a Noya.

-Ustedes deberían irse a dormir...

Suga pareció notar la tensión entre sus amigos, por lo que interrumpió a su novio, insistiendo en que como Sensei estaba allí, nada pasaría y que debían volver para calmar a Tanaka que de seguro estaría asfixiando a Ennoshita por la impresión.

-Eto... -_Situaciones como esa debían de venir en manuales. Tuvo que improvisar_.- Voy a ver a Ukai-san, que de seguro esta viniendo para aquí, quizás hasta Nekomata se haya despertado, je. Ustedes pueden ir adelantándose, volveré en un rato.

Y les dejó a paso indeciso.

A los pocos metros, los observó apenas, mientras entraban a la carpa de nuevo. Siendo más específicos, fue testigo de como el mayor convencía al castaño de hablar, un tanto a tirones... _un tanto cargándolo como un saco de papas. Solo esperaba que hicieran las pases._ Por sus nervios, que se reconciliaran.

##•##

El problema del que Sensei no se había percatado se presentó a los diez minutos... _No era correcto despertar al entrenador de Nekomata, por nada._ Es más, **no tenia razones para ir en esa dirección.** Se encontró a mitad de camino en las tinieblas, con una luz casi extinta que daba cuenta del patio de la casa, y con una linterna con la batería algo agotada vislumbrándose un poco más que sus propios pies.

_-No puedo regresar..._- Y ahora que miraba bien, ¿Cómo había tenido el coraje de deambular en medio de ese silencio? **_¡¿Qué hacia él a la una de la madrugada, en pijamas caminando por ese sendero lúgubre?!_**

_-Vaya, ¿que hace una lindura como tú por este lado?_

Fue puro reflejo y su puño se estampó en el estomago de aquella voz insinuante. Estaba dispuesto a luchar con el espíritu que se le presentaba, tanto era su reacción. Giró para ver que amenaza del más allá se le había cruzado...

-¡Keishin!

-Si, vale entendido, no te gustan las sorpresas -Sonreía a pesar de todo.- ¿Algún dia ibas a contarme de tus reflejos mortales? Podrías haber dicho que eras un_ yakusa_ desde antes.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar su cintura y dejar un beso en su frente. Los hombros del mayor se relajaron. _Demasiadas peliculas de terror en su mente._

-Muy bien... ¿Qué estas tramando?- El miedo se apagó, mucho más al sentir que él estaba justo a su lado.

-Nada, lo juro...- Mostró su mirada inocente.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Los chicos están inquietos? Puedo darles unas tareas por el bosque en este instante...

-Lo que harás será mandarlos a un entrenamiento al mejor estilo juego del miedo.- Debía dejarlos arreglar sus problemas.- Están susceptibles... y Noya-kun ha discutido con Asashi.

-Ya veo.

Podía decir muchas cosas, pero Ukai prestaba atención a su equipo en cuanto a las tensiones entre ellos. No era exigente al punto de detener una pelea con los rivales, o evitar que hagan idioteces, porque en su retorcida mente eso era entretenido... pero tenía agudizado el sentido cuando las cosas iban a puntos más sensibles. **_Como en el amor, por ejemplo._**

-Mocosos hormonales, creo que un despertar con agua fría les bajaría la c-

-¡No seas cruel!- Y se desprendió de sus brazos, andando hacia... _Ninguna parte._- Están confundidos... Asashi esta asustado y Noya no cuenta con paciencia... ni rodeos.

-Pues será mejor que nuestra estrella aprenda a enfrentar los hechos, no podrá entrar a ninguna cancha si no es capaz de sostener la mirada de la persona que ama. Menos soportaría el odio de un equipo que pretenda derrotarlos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ukai-san?

Esta vez lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia la casa, no sin antes dejarle un cosquilleo en los labios. En sigilo entraron en la cocina. Los muchachos habían hecho un gran trabajo limpiando.

-Nekomata duerme como un tronco y suena como un animal en hibernación...

Contuvo una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar que el rubio lo notara.

-¿Tú piensas pasar la noche vagando por cualquier parte?

Apoyó sus palmas en la encimera. Realmente quería dar espacio para que los muchachos se arreglen _¿Cuánto llevaría eso?_

-Sensei... puedo darle hospedaje si desea.

Ese tono, esa sonrisa filosa... era todo un coqueteo tonto. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que todo eso lo hiciera por él.

-Si, estaría bien.- Levantó un dedo acusador, sin intensiones de llevar a cabo sus amenazas- Solo por esta noche ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, jamás me arriesgaría con un _yakusa._

Replicaría al instante, pero Sensei se vio encerrado. Los besos eran lentos, suaves... él realmente intentaba demostrarle amor. Y Takeda, dejó que esa parte de si se descubriera. Aun lamentaba lo ocurrido, esa maldita boca suya diciendo cosas horribles. _¿Como podía dejarlo? ¿Cómo cuando todo lo que necesitaba... era él? _Amarlo implicaba defectos y tonterías, peleas, días malos y de ira. Amarlo implicaba enojarse y volverlo a besar cuando la tormenta cesara.

Aquel beso lo convirtió en pasión... Enredó sus manos al cuello del entrenador, lo apretó aún más, dejando de lado todo lo que gritaba en su conciencia _"Este no es el lugar adecuado ¿No qué no querías solo sexo?"_ y en su defensa salia ese murmullo que rezaba _"No es sexo... es amor. ¿Tiene algo de malo hacerlo allí, con ese hombre que esta más bueno que un libro en rebaja?"_

-Oye...-Los ojos de su pareja se detuvieron a contemplarlo.- ¿No vas a resistirte? Porque esto podría salirse de control. No tengo mucha ventaja contigo de esta forma...

-¿He dicho que a veces hablas demasiado?- Sonrio contra la boca ajena, antes de insinuar con su lengua el próximo paso.- **_Te amo..._**

El siguiente movimiento lo elevó por encima de la encimera, perdiendo sus sandalias, acoplándose a la cadera de su novio.

**Ukai Keishin lo valía.**

####•####

-¿Así que esta es la forma de pasar los campamentos ahora? No sé que piense tu abuelo, pero antes los asuntos de esta clase se resolvían contra el tronco de un árbol... no en la cocina donde se pueden dejar rastros.

Claramente Nekomata si había escuchado el grito... o _sus pequeños gritos_, pues estaba con una linterna alumbrándolos y moviendo la cabeza.

-Olvídenlo, solo no hagan ruido. Aun tengo mente anticuada y soy de madrugar.

Hizo un saludo con los dedos _(como si fuera un veterano de aviación)_ y se marchó hacia su habitación. Podía sentir el calor emanado de las mejillas de su novio, y su propia vergüenza calándole los huesos. _Que el cielo se apiadará... ni siquiera sabia si tenia puesto los pantalones._

-Dime que eso... no acaba de pasar.

Ukai Keishin... lo valía. **_Así, y en cualquier forma penosa._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas loquillos hermosos de este fandom bien macho! e.e <strong>____**____**________Ya,________________ a qué me han extrañado, ¿no? No se alarmen los aliens no me han raptado.. es esta vida llena de pruebas y responsabilidades.. (*Shora*) Pues, esta semana si que ha estado cargada de todo. Empezando con una buena noticia ¡Aprobe mi examen! :D Si, ahora respiro más aliviada... pero no se confundan este es un examen de unas semanas atrás u.u el de este Jueves tendre las notas el martes... crucen los dedos por mi o. La otra conmocion que tuve... ¡NARUTO SE TERMINÓ! ;n; Yo no lo puedo creer... en serio ¿Qué pasó? en que momento Gaara tuvo que soportar ese horrible peinado? WHY? XD Al margen de eso... me ha gustado. Aunque esperaba otra cosa, venga que es un Shonen... con momentos de Shonen ai e.e pero ¿tantas parejas, hijos y vivieron felices? A Kishi le quemaron la cabeza. En fin, espero que esten pasando un precioso sabado, tratare de publicar de nuevo esta semana.. antes de que se venga la ola de "fin de semestre" TT_TT ________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces a Fangirlear4Live: **____**____**________muajajajaj, :) ... ________________no espera, no me sale ser la mala(?) Ya, tranquila esperemos que el barbon arregle todo, jajaja no todo se soluciona con durocontraelmuro o si? jajaja me matas! XD Este campamento es super Homo! quien no quisiera estar de acosadora por alli(?) Un beso________________!________**____**____**, a Ishiro Shizuka **____**____**________n_________________nU Chica, baja eso.. es peligroso.. ¡Huye Asashi, run! Esa carita hace todo más escalosfriante XD sabes? Incluso cuando lo escribi pense que lo que dijo era excesivo, pero al releerlo y al ver tu comentario, creo que tiene más logica de lo que crei. Es dificil para él, más con la per________________sonalidad de Noya, aunque se ha desvordado con las palabras. Un beso________________!________________,________**____**____** a Shia1624: **____**____**________D: Ya somos dos, soy bien cobarde para esto..________________.________________pues aqui tienes tu respuesta, aunque lo de nuestra parejita tendra que esperar. Un beso!________**____**____**, a VeckerFer: **____**____**________Eh~ No te mueras, aun falta más desmadre(?) XD Un beso!,________**____**____** a GwenStacy: **____**____**________Ya, XD Me alegra que te emociones! Lo de abra________________zaditos si que lo han aprovechado bien n________________o? Un beso y cuidate!________**____**____** a Artemisa Cipriano: **____**____**________Aww.. muchas gracias! ;U; Sus apodos son una mezcla de ocurrencias y de que mi madre tiene la costumbre de llamarnos polluelos a mi y mi ________________hermana(?) Va con todo cariño. Pobre Asashi ya ha recibido tantos insultos que convite con Tsukki XD Y no dije que no ________________habria Tanasshita e.e (Hay que ver.. que pasa con esos dos) Un beso y cuidate!________**____**____**, a Anddy:**____**____**________Muchas gracias linda -3- A mi me da un gusto cuando ________________leo sus comentarios. Gracias por la suerte! Y si, es para Asashi con ese caracter tan sensible dificil de afrontar a Noya XD Kuroo es ________________tan sadico, más con un publico de corazon fragil como ese(?) Un beso________________!________________,________**____**____** a Hime-chanKyu: **____**____**________Ya, se soy la reina del suspenso o.________________O(?) No te preocupes arreglaran las cosa o mi cabeza rodara por todo el fandom.. ;n; Un beso!________**____**____**, a Yui Tori: **____**____**________XD Bueno por donde comienzo? jajaj Daichi no dejara que nadie más que el vea al apenado suga e.e ya sabes lo que le provoca... La teoria de Kag________________eyama y Noya me ha fascinado XD Era una de las posibilidades, ya sabes ese gesto del rey espanta hasta el demonio(?) Kuroo planta la oportunidad y los semes se aprovechan(? deben hacer un altar por su aporte a la humanidad jajaja Noya se encontro con algo peor que slenderman o.o XD C________________reo que estos pichones pokemon necesitan una ronda de entrenamientos antes de evolucionar a un nivel "adulto" e.e Un beso!________**____**____**, a Komaegirl **____**____**________Jo... la escuela, ________________los espantosos trabajos grupales (Eso lo hizo el diablo de seguro) Chica, te mando paciencia y suerte, para que no cometas una masacre, creeme yo tambien pase por eso -.- malditos. jaja tus caritas me han dado más miedo que el susto de Noya :) en serio. Oye, o.o has descubierto la estructura del capi felicidades, tu recompensa es unas fotos comprometedoras de kuroo y kenma(?) XD las otp me terminan gustando más por los fanarts que por otra cosa. Yo ese dia me la pase viendo algo decente en la tv, termine viendo "Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado" y aún espero que alguien me explique el final u.u Un beso y cuidate!________________.._________

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todas **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	32. Travesuras

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Algunas cosas... no tienen explicacion. Se les llama enigmas o personas interesantes.»<br>— Cerezo de Luna._

_○○○•○○○_

El sol del medio día hizo el ambiente extraño. El calor había aumentado, aún estando a comienzos de primavera.

Tanaka lucia unas ojeras marcadas, un semblante digno de un delincuente que se la pasa haciendo fechorías por la noche._ La verdad solo la sabía Ennoshita._ Los padres de Karasuno prácticamente estaban con energías para continuar el entrenamiento, mientras Kuroo solo miraba sin mirar el plato frente si. El gato negro de Nekoma tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos raros, tan raros como los ojos de su compañero _"rubio"._

Para fortuna de muchos, los de primer año lucían típicamente como ellos mismos solo podían. _Tsukki's por aquí, Bakageyama por allá._ Yaku y Kai charlaban amenos. Lo peculiar era Inouka algo callado, pero con la noche llena de fantasmas era de esperarse. La tensión entre Noya y Asashi, incluso se mantenía en calma. Sensei no supo que dijeron, ni tuvo oportunidad de preguntar pues... él tenia suficientes cosas que aclarar con Nekomata. Cosas que Ukai prefería no decirle, pero su lado _"no me interesa lo que piense un viejo anticuado"_ quería gritarlas sin pudor.

El tercer dia se fue en un suspiro antes de que el coraje tomará a los que debían confesarse.

**mmmmm**

Y el cuarto dia, decidió ser extraño y singular. Como solo un campamento de Karasuno-Nekoma merecía.

_###•###_

-Yamaguchi, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la carne?

-Diez minutos más.

- Muy bien... - Y la curiosidad se atravesó en la mirada del peliplateado.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?

-Mis padres no pasan demasiado tiempo en casa... _siempre ha sido así._

-Oh... ya veo.

**_Metió la pata._** Kami, debía ser más cuidadoso con esos temas.

-N-no se preocupe Suga-san, la familia de Tsukki siempre se ofrece para cuidar de mi... ha decir verdad paso más tiempo en su casa que en la mía.

Quizás, no había arruinado la conversación del todo. Era agradable saber de sus polluelos.

-Son muy unidos.

El pequeño contaba con un guardián... _ligeramente atípico._

-Me hace feliz, que estés con él.- Sonrió con ese brillo que Daichi decía que era _"maternal"_- Eres un buen chico.

-¿G-gracias?

Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y sonrió, girando para freír las cebollas.

- Por cierto ¿Haz visto la sartén?

**_Eso preparaba el ambiente, para más suspicacias._**

_###•###_

-¿Pueden alcanzarme una toalla?

_Era vergonzoso._ Y rogaba aún detrás de la puerta, que el alma que este del otro lado sea un ángel.

-¿En serio?

O un Rey con la ceja alzada. **_Que la tierra lo trague._**

-¡Y-ya Kageyama! ¡Solo pásame una maldita toalla!

-Puedes dar gracias a tener la cabeza pegada al cuello.

Porque él de todos modos podía darse una ducha luego.

-Ten.

-G-gracias.

Tenía la toalla del rey. ¡Una toalla real! Oh... no iba a gustarle lo que estaba por seguir.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Claro que su corazón y sus ojos de muchacho inocente, no estaban listos para ver tanta piel. _Ni tanta belleza junta._

**J-O-D-E-R.**

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?!

Rojo, rojo por cada poro de su piel, pero era eso...** o era eso.** Ni pensaba en desatar el nudo.

-Kami.. ¿También te has olvidado la ropa?

-¡No!- Bajó la mirada, para dar un murmuro casi penoso.- Lo juro, solo que cuando voltee... ¡Me robaron!

-¿Te la robaron? ¿Mientras te bañabas?

-S-si... Creo.

Tres segundos. Tres eternos y infames segundos, en que la mente de Tobio, procesaron lo que su pequeño decía.

_-Miserable degenerado._

-¿He?

Que Dios ampare al alma desdichada (e imperdonablemente pervertida) que cayera en manos del tenebroso Rey.

**_Las cosas estaban desapareciendo._**

_###•###_

-Takeda ¿has visto mi llave?

Sensei le miró inclinando la cabeza. _Adorable._

-¿La del almacén?

-Si, rayos... no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Creí que ya habías cerrado. Digo el entrenamiento ha terminado.

-Si, solo que deje una campera dentro... ¡¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?!

No quería oír los reclamos del viejo. No podía si quiera mirarle a los ojos. Kami. No podía pasarle esto a él. ¡Su campera favorita estaba allí!

-Quizás se la dejaste a Diachi-kun.

Brillante. Una de las razones por las que amaba a Takeda. Como recompensa le plantó un beso largo para variar.

-Quizás... ¡Sawamura!

**_Alguien estaba haciendo travesuras._**

_###•###_

-Noya... ¿Tomaste mi peine?

Revolvió tanto su bolso y mochila, que todo era un desorden. Sensei se molestaría.

-¿He?

-Es que... olvídalo.

Estas cosas le pasaban por ser tan... él. _Siempre tan despistado._

-¿Se te ha perdido?

-Pensé que lo tenía en el bolso, revisare el baño.

_Porque era solo un peine y no molestaría a Yuu por eso._

-Te presto el mío Asashi... O mejor aún ¡Yo te peinaré!

Eso no se lo esperaba. Se negaría, claro. Era un hombre, con barba y con tres películas de clasificación para mayores de 13 en su haber. No podía dejarse llevar por eso.

-N-no es necesario.

-Anda, ¿tenias que ser bueno conmigo, no?

-Eso es chantaje.

-No solo recuerdo lo que prometiste...

Oh diablos, ponía esos ojos. Esos ojitos de cuervo herido. **¡Era tan lindo!**

-De acuerdo.

**_La falta de recursos, provocaba acercamientos_**

###•###

-¡CAPITAAAAAAAANNNNN!

-¿Y a ti que te pasa _city boy_?

-¡TÚ!

-¿HE?

-TÚ CALVO DELINCUENTE.

-¿QUIERES UNA TUNDA CRESTITA?

-¡DEVUELVEME MI REVISTA!

-¡VENTE TOKIO-CHAN!

-¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR COMO SALVAJES?!

-Lo sentimos.

Kai también tenia sus métodos para domar a la camada.

-Ahora ¿qué sucede?

-Ese delincuente tomo mi revista... de... _de informática._

¿Computadoras? ¿Desde cuando el receptor sabia lo que significaba siquiera Software?

-Yamamoto, creo que al menos debes ser honesto.

-¡P-pero Kai-san!

-No voy a reírme...

A pesar de su apariencia Yamamoto era tímido. _O eso pensaba._

-Tomó mi revista... de... hombres.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Tanaka, por favor.

-TE LO ADVIERTO CALVO, MAS TE VALE QUE LAS 25 DIOSAS ESTEN SIN UN SOLO RAYON ENCIMA.

-¿25?... ¿Cuando viste por ultima vez la revista?

**_Lo esencial estaba en peligro._**

_###•###_

-Daichi...

-Dime.

-Esta pasando algo extraño.

-Lo sé, Ukai me lo dijo... perdió la llave del almacén donde esta la red y los balones.

-¿De veras?

Si su novio hacia ese tipo de silencios, _es que algo no andaba bien._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues... Hinata ha "perdido" su ropa mientras se bañaba y Asashi su peine, incluso Yamamoto-kun, a perdido un libro del colegio.

-¿Un libro del colegio?

_Mentira._ Podía arriesgar las fotos de Suga a que eso era mentira.

-Me lo dijo Kai-san.

-Eso si que es raro.

-Lo sé... Tanaka no paraba de ayudarlo en la búsqueda.

-Ya me estas asustando.

**_Definitivamente allí había gato encerrado._**

_###•###_

-Yama, has visto mis gafas.

-¿Qué?

-Si, has visto mis gafas.

-No soy Yamaguchi, bastardo.

_¡Qué le jalen de las patas!_ Ese tipo...

-Maldición, ¿por qué no lo dices desde el principio, estupido rey?

Si solo no viera así de difuso, estaría pateando su real y egocéntrico trasero.

-Me parece que no deberías hablarle así a tu señor, en vistas de que estas a la deriva Tsukishima.

-Cierra la boca.

Jamás se perdonaría por lo que haría. O podría irse al comedor a costa de hacer un ridículo. O estamparse contra un árbol.

-Llévame con Yamaguchi.

Podía sentir como el otro lo pensaba._ Maldito._

-¿Yama, eh?

-Di ese nombre de nuevo, y juro que aún a ciegas te despellejo.

**_La valentía se ponía a prueba._**

_###•###_

-Si no aparecen mis cigarros, todos ustedes conocerán el termino _"hasta quedar sin aliento"_

Nadie le convencía que todos esos revoltosos eran culpables.

-Ya, se lo dije Nekomata-san, no fuimos nosotros.

Panda de delincuentes ¡Como se atrevían a mentirle, era su entrenador! _Conocía a sus felinos, todos sospechosos._

-Ni nosotros, nadie fuma en Karasuno... Excepto Ukai-san.

-No me miréis a mí, que no tocaría esos cigarros mentolados aunque me pagarán.

Ese mocoso. No quería ni pensar en la escenita que monto la noche pasada. Mejor acusaba a otro.

-¡No se va a dormir nadie hasta que aparezca mi paquete!

-¿No seria mejor que deje el habito?

-Mocoso, impertinente, no digas como deben morir tus mayores.

Porque los consejos de su vice capitán era tan absurdos como las de su doctor.

-N-no...

-¡Ha desaparecido mi móvil! ¡KUROO MI MOVIL NO ESTA!

Lo que faltaba. A su armador acababa de safarsele el último tornillo.

**_La noche acompañaba los infortunios._**

_###•###_

-Cálmate. Solo respira, encontraremos tu móvil.

Esto no lo veía desde que su novio perdió la consola en kinder.

-No me pidas que me calme, no soy un maldito niño.

-Esas palabras no quedan lindas en tu boca, Kenma.

-Digo lo que se me antoja, quiero mi puto móvil ahora.

-Debemos trabajar en eso...

Aún así, el rubio se veía apetecible. _Oh, malditos pensamientos_. Si dijera esas obscenidades cuando...

-Kuroo encuentra mi jodido móvil o yo mismo comenzare a decir "cosas bonitas" sobre ti.

Ese brillo afilado y demente hablaba en serio.

-¡A ver gente, que el móvil de mi amigo aparezca!

_¡Jamás debió haberle contado esas cosas! Nunca probaría alcohol, era un juramento._

_###•###_

**_Y la madrugada los encontró en vela._**

-No puedo más... te dejo la guardia a ti.

Tanaka tenía mejor pinta.

-Ennoshita, ¿Crees que el que hizo esto sea uno de nosotros?

-¿Quien más querría robar todas esas baratijas?

¿En serio, quien querría el peine de Asashi-san? ¿Noya? _Era tan bizarro todo eso._

-¡Mi ropa no era una baratija!

-Que no te escuche el chico de Nekomata, porque te salta a la yugular.

-Jamás creí que Kenma se volvería loco.

Podría haber jurado que Hinata era un poco más lucido. Ese armador estaba de remate con solo verle a la distancia.

-Yo ya lo veía desequilibrado, solo que ahora le dio un brote psicótico.

-¡Kageyama!

Al menos no era el único que pensaba de esa forma.

-¡SENSEIIIIII! ¡VIEJOOOOO! ¡ENCONTRE LAS COSAS PÉRDIDAS!

_Jamás pensó que los gritos de su entrenador le aliviarían tanto._

_###•###_

_-_Nunca creí que estaría tan feliz de ver mi playera vieja.

-Tsukki tus gafas...

-Gracias.

-Mi peine...- Y de reojo notó como el libero perdía su sonrisa divertida.- Aunque no tengo problemas en que sigas peinándome, Noya.

-Bingo, las llaves.

-¡MI HERMOSA REVISTA!

-Alabado sea el señor.

-¿Tanaka?

Suga nunca pensó que aquel muchacho estuviera tan interesado en los estudios. Daichi solo suspiro.

-Mi móvil... mi móvil... precioso... Mi precioso...

-¿No lo has visto en alguna película?

-Kenma por favor, estas avergonzándome.

Kuroo solo le levanto como un saco de papas. Quería ver esa cara de felicidad... _en un ámbito más privado._

-Bien, creo que podremos saltear las verduras de nuevo.- _La enseñanza se reducía a considerar la importancia de las sartenes._

-Pero ¿Quien ha dejado todo aquí? No tiene sentido.- Sensei era aficionado a los misterios.

-¿Duendes?

-¿En Japón?

-Bueno eso explicaría el porque de Hinata...

-¡TSUKISHIMA!

-Creo que ya se quien ha sido.- Porque a fin de cuentas, reconoceria entre un millon la forma en que se guardaban todas esas cosas, dentro de una caja de chocolates. _¿Quien más amaba tanto ese dulce como para traer una caja de esas?_

Y Shibayama dio media vuelta para ir por el culpable.

_###•###_

_-¿Tú?/ ¿Él?_

Nadie más que Inouka enterraría todos sus huesos, de manera tan infantil.

Aunque los de Nekomata aún se preguntaban desde cuando su bloqueador tenia somnambulismo. O permanecía en trance, en una extraña cleptomanía por la impresión del relato de terror. O eso quiso pensar Nekomata. _En verdad que nadie tenia una explicación coherente._

-¿Coleccionista acumulativo?- Porque Sensei sabia algo de psicología.

-Lo siento, es que comer dulces por la noche y.. escuchar la historia me dio ansiedad. ¡Lo siento!

Karasuno solo prefirió dejar espacio al chico-perro, no culparlo. Porque de todos modos eso quedaría como anécdota o como premisa para que nadie le permita al capitán de Nekoma, volver a narrar historias. Decidieron ser justos.

_Y asegurar al cachorro con una correa que Kenma gustoso daría uso._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas polluelos rebeldes! <strong>____**____**________¿Como marcha su semana? Por aqui...________________creo que tengo un poco el agua al cuello. U.U Mis examenes son la proxima semana, ya estoy hiperventilando. Es oral. Mierda. Tengo que dar dos trabajos además. Tendre que lanzar la pc lejos o nunca saldre de este infierno(?) Ya.. e.e no puedo resistirme a escribir sobre estos cuervitos. Este capi.. ha salido raro. Si. No se que fue eso. Disculpen si no sono coherente... realmente ni yo se de donde vino esto o.o En fin, ¿saben? **Tuve una epifania.** YES. Este fic ya tiene un final de lujo(?) Todo paso por mi mente. Sip. Y considerando, haciendo calculos,** todo concluira en el capitulo 50. ;n; **________**________  
><em>_______**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces : **____**____**_

_**____**____**GwenStacy: **____**____**________e.e el viejo sabe... (?) Lo de Noya y Asashi lo sabremos pronto, espera. Más kagehina y Kuroken en dosis pequeñas, no queremos que nadie se desangre(?) XD Prometo más.. ;U; Gracias, lo mismo va para ti!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____** Megane Michiru-chan**____**____**________ e.e Los adultos saben resolver estas cosas a la antigua(?) La reconciliacion es un misterio por ahora... XD Gracias por compartir mi felicidad.________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____** sugA **____**____**________;n; Maldicion... ¡No fue queriendo! Juro que se me paso por alto... Ok. Creo que meti la pata. sugA yo te quiero, no me dejes(?) e.e creeme esos chicos no se trauman tan facil(?)________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Fangirlear4live ¿**____**____**________Consigo unos disfraces y nos camuflamos como arbustos, quieres? XD De cualquier forma vamos a entrar en ese campamento! ;3; Coshita, me haces sentir mal un poco por demorarme... esperaste toda la semana________________ *Kami, soy terrible(?)* Creo que debo escribir que paso en esa tienda o mi cabeza rodara. Takeda es peli________________groso yo lo sé(?) ¡Ese es el maga que tengo pendiente! waaa... *-* dime si no es bonito? Libros en revaja? Eres de las mias XD Gracias y cuidate!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Ishiro Shizuka **____**____**________o.o Si que se e________________leyo mal (a Asashi-san no le gusta esto XD) Mamasuga sabe e.e tiene la experiencia okno. Lo de salvaje noche de reconciliacion me esta tentanto... mucho... maldicion quiero escribir algo de eso...-3- Creo que lo hare(?) no prometo nada aun. Ukai esta salado, ________________es él jajaja.________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____** GriisleChan **____**____**________:D Me gusta que ________________al leer suelten risas maniaticas, significa que el fic funciona XD(?) Es que era como inevitable, fue una tentacion ponerlos en verguenza... Ah si, aún no me recupero del final, creo que estoy negandolo. Si me ha gustado el naruhina, aunque no me lo creo XD es demasiado________________.. irreal todo, incluso el sasusaku. Ten un buen dia tu tambien!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	33. Declaración

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Si encuentras a una persona así, alguien a quien puedas abrazar y con la que puedas cerrar los ojos a todo lo demás, puedes considerarte muy afortunado. Aunque sólo dure un minuto, o un día.»<br>— Patrick Rothfuss "El nombre del Viento"._

_○○○•○○○_

_Si de algo estaba seguro Yamaguchi Tadashi era que su persona nunca era suficiente._

No importaba desde que punto se viera, Yamaguchi no alcanzaba las expectativas. Se consideraba por debajo del promedio, perfil bajo, casi invisible de no ser que junto a si tenia a un rubio de 1.88 mts. Cosa que no sabia si era buena o empeoraba siendo una simple _"sombra"._ No había a su consideración, nada destacable en su cabello oliva o en sus pecas.

Era común y corriente. **_Más común y poco atletico._**

Empero... Yamaguchi tenia sueños, una pizca de ambición que siempre es buena. Él quería mejorar. Quería hacer más amigos, dejar de autocompadecerse... dejar de esconderse detrás de su preciado rubio. **Él quería... quería a Tsukki.**

Pero antes debía tener amor propio para amar a ese chico. Cumplir el primer e indispensable requisito para poder ser feliz: _Tadashi debía amarse a si mismo,_ quererse y ahuyentar ese aura depresivo que rodeaba su mente.

Así, enfrascado en sus meditaciones el bueno de Tadashi pasaba el rato, mientras las gotitas de la ducha reciente resbalaban por sus hombros. Hinata andaba energicamente detrás de Kageyama, mientras este le indicaba como cargar aquel montoncito de leña para que no acabara perdiendo la mitad. Tsukki, había salido a ducharse.

En la tienda solitaria, Yamaguchi suspiró haciendo cuentas de como llevaba la situación. El tercer dia sin poder dar un paso más a su confesión._ Oh, si, planeaba hacerlo._ Ese efecto de valentia lo debía por entero a la actitud del rubio. ¿Cómo tomar esos besos en su frente, ese orgullo doblegado, esas disculpas? _Era abrumador._ Y por primera vez, sabia que debía hacer.

-Yama-chan, ¿Tienes acondicionador?

El de pecas se llevó un sobresalto. Admitía que su nuevo amigo, era tan sigiloso como un gato. _Por algo el nombre del equipo._

-Si... por aquí estaba...- Su bolso era un caos, ordenado pero caos.- ¿No hay problemas que...?

-¿Qué?

-T-tu cabello... ¿No necesita algo en especial? ¡Es decir!... Tú sabes...- _¿Qué no requería un acondicionador especial para cabellos teñidos?_ Su madre usaba de esos.

-No, esta bien con este. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Incluso parpadeaba sorprendido. Oh, vale. _Ese era un tema sensible._

-Por nada. Es que... lo tienes tan lindo que creí que utilizabas algo más especial.- No mentía. Le gustaba lo sedoso que parecía. Le gustaba el color. **_Rubio._**

-Gracias.- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del armador.- Tú también tienes un lindo cabello, es... extraño.

-¿He?- ¿Cómo se tomaba eso? _¿Era un halago?_

El gatito rubio se removió algo nervioso, hasta sacar las palabras adecuadas.

-¡E-es como el bosque después de un dia de lluvia!

Realmente Kenma lo decía con todo el cariño que podía, así que Yamaguchi no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa a cambio.

-Gracias.- Esa parte de conseguir amigos nuevos, estaba bien. _Un amigo como Kenma era valioso._

El armador, asintió llevándose el acondicionador de flores tropicales.

-Oe, sécate el cabello, no seas descuidado Yamaguchi.- Y cuando giró un toallón azul le dio de lleno en el rostro.- Ni siquiera te has cambiado, ¿Qué te pasa, quieres enfermarte?

Tsukki tenia su playera de _Green Day_ y su cabello rezaba que necesitaba un peine y quizás un secador. Pero lo llamativo era el ceño fruncido que mantenía, esa boca en un gesto silencioso a la fuerza. Ese deje de molestia en el tono de su voz. _Tadashi podía leer entre líneas al mayor._

-¿Sucede algo, Tsukki?- Preguntó sin dejar de frotar sus mechones con el toallón azul.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo?- **_Ese era el encanto del bloqueador._** - Nada. No quieres oírlo, porque te pondrás mal, me reñirás y terminare pidiendo disculpas al imbecil de... _olvídalo._

-Tsukki realmente debería manejar los celos.

Y el cuello del otro se levanto tan rápido que Yama temió que se quebrara. Lo miraba con sorpresa por todos lados. Ese era el momento._ Valor, valor._

-¿Qué estas ins-?

_-Me gustas_- Detuvó la tarea de secar su cabeza, después de todo el calor que emergía de su rostro hacia todo el trabajo.- **_Me gustas Tsukki._**

Y hasta allí llego todo su coraje.

Desvió la mirada hacia su bolso desordenado. _Oh, madre de los cuervos. ¿Se podía morir de pena?_ Las dudas tan arraigadas a su personalidad atacaron... ¿Y si Tsukishima ni siquiera le veía de la misma forma? ¿Y si todo era solo cariño, por ser amigos desde la infancia? Incluso... _¿Si era solo lastima...?_

_-Tadashi._

Se topó con esos ojos que brillaban con un dorado fuera de lo común. Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que al estirar su mano rozo el pecho de Tsukki.

-No deberías haber dicho eso...- La confusión en la mente del menor era tal que no podía más que mantener fija su vista en la boca del otro.- _Realmente... no debías haberlo dicho._

El corazón de Yamaguchi estaba por sufrir un infarto doble. ¡Cómo pudo pensar que alguien como Tsukishima...!

Lo besó. **Tsukishima Kei, lo besó.**

El rubio cortó cualquier conclusión catastrófica. Cortó el sentido del mundo y de las leyes de gravedad.

Lo besaba lento, suave... haciendo que los brazos de Yama, se envolvieran al cuello del mayor por pura inercia. Tanteaba el terreno con su lengua, hallando un leve movimiento que dio paso a la boca de _su_ chico. _Y allí perdió toda fuerza de razón en ambos._

Yama no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido ante la profundidad del beso y la mano que descendía a su cintura, trazando un camino lento de caricias por su espalda desnuda. No podía dejar de llevar un poco más cerca el cuerpo del mayor. _Tsukki tenia algo de adictivo, lo comprobaba ahora._

_-Eres injusto Tadashi..._- el aire se había hecho necesario. La frente del bloqueador se apoyaba en la suya, aún con los ojos cerrados.- **Mi confesión debía ser primero...**

Yamaguchi no pudo más que abrazarlo como si la vida se fuera en ello. No quería despertar, no si era un sueño. _Estaba tan feliz..._

**-Me gustas mucho, Tadashi.**- Esas palabras le hicieron mirarle a la cara por un segundo antes de ocultarse en el hueco de su cuello.- Oe... no me dejes de esta forma, di algo...

Y juraba que el rubio estaba sonriendo.

La única respuesta que encontró el pecoso antes de desmayarse por tanta felicidad y sonrojo, fue dar un beso dulce justo en el cuello, en ese pequeño espacio debajo de la oreja.

_-T-tadashi.._.- Lo dijo de una manera ronca, y no tardo en atacar sus labios de una forma completamente nueva para Yamaguchi.

_Tsukki tenía sus puntos débiles._

**Yamaguchi no tenia idea de lo que acaba de desatar.**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes! <strong>____**____**________¿Como han estado? Espero que esten esforzandose en sus deberes, ¡Que les vaya bien en sus examenes, exposiciones y demas torturas de________________l siglo XXI! :D Estoy super contenta ya que a pesar del sufrimiento, los nervios y las ganas de salir corriendo ¡aprobe mi examen oral! *viva!* Ahora solo queda el otro del jueves ;_; En fin... Espero que este capi les guste -3- por fin este par ha dado el paso definitivo. Ahora veremos que pasa con los otros...________**________  
><em>_______**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces a Artemisa Cipriano: **____**____**________e.e pues ese tanas________________hita es sensualon(?) XD Kenma saca su lado violento cuando se pierden cosas preciosas. ;u; Gracias por lo de lindo________________, la verdad para mi es el capi más raro que ha salido. Un beso!________**____**____** a Megane Michiru-chan: **____**____**________Pues aqui va el tsukiyama e.e ha esperar el otro par, ¡garcias por la paciencia! U________________n________________ beso.________**____**____** A Komaegirl: **____**____**________Antes que nada... ;________________n; Me has traumado! Si! Por pecar de curiosa he buscado esa cosa que mencionaste... DX He quedado mal! ¿Que clase de cosas buscas en internet? ¿Que ya nadie juega al pet society? jajaja Oh, descansa bien, juega poco y lee más fics(?) Me siento alagada que leas esto todo los dias que puedes! XD El ________________SM de kenmaxInouka es cosa tuya los demas no tienen una mente tan retorcida(?) Un beso y cuidate________**____**____**. A GwenStacy: **____**____**________XD Si no te reprimas que fue confuso, lo fue... aun no se que paso. ;3; Gracias p________________or la suerte bonita! Que siempre es de ut________________ilidad las buenas vibras que mandan. Sip, me va ha doler pero el fic tiene su supermega final(?) Un beso!________**____**____** A Shia1624: **____**____**________Kuroo le gusta el BDSM e.e jajaja Tsukki esta cega________________ton, pobrecito. Es el karma(?) Suga san es inocente y puro(?) Ni yo pense que fuera Inouka al final o.O Un beso________________!________**____**____** A Fangirlear4live: **____**____**________jajajja XD Promet________________o que cuando salga de tanto lio lo leo, e.e y me saco una tarjeta de ________________socia del fandom(?) ¡suerte en tus examenes! Sip, todo tiene un final(?) Creo que tardare en finalizar igualmente Un Beso y cuidate!________**____**____** A GriisleChan: **____**____**________Ya, que Tsukki l________________a paso feo(?) :D Me alegro que te gustara esa cosa rara(?) No les abandornare hasta teminar el fic ;u; ¡animo que________________ si se puede, suerte con tus examenes!________**____**____** Y a Yui Tori: **____**____**________Gomen, lamento esta telepatia horrible, es un mal servicio de larga distancia(?) Ya, espero que hayas salido ________________bien en tus examenes. XD Me gustan tus comedias, has una compilacion de one's shot's... Pobre Nekomata el solo queria dormir a pata suelta(?) Ni pensar si Kenma pierde el celular... solo corran! Un ________________Beso y cuidate!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve! (Cuando la uni me deje ;n;)  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	34. Avidez

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Que me encanta mirarte y que te hago mía con solo verte de lejos. Que adoro tus lunares y tu pecho me parece el paraíso.»<br>— Julio Cortazar._

_○○○•○○○_

Escuchó el sonido de las voces del entrenador y Sensei llamándolos. También los pasos de Nekomata llamando carpa por carpa para comenzar el penúltimo dia. Kami. Lo único que podía hacer en una situación así... _era aferrarse a la cintura de su novio._ Oh, si, eso debía servir para calmar sus ánimo_s._

-Chicos, arriba. Es hora de despertar, el desayuno corre por cuenta de los adultos.

_Y al menos tenía el destino piedad._ Si el bueno de Sensei era el que avisaba, su mal humor no salía de rango. Aunque no dejo de enterrar su nariz en el cuello del peliplateado. Cuanto daría para quedarse así, abrazando a Suga por la espalda, durante el resto de lo que quede de su existencia. El paraíso estaba allí, en ese embrollo de mantas y bolsas de dormir. En ese cuerpo tibio por el sueño... en el aroma a vainilla de su cabello.

-_Tanaka._.. Oye Tanaka.- la voz algo somniolenta del moreno, hizo que Daichi alzará la mirada.- Tanaka... ¿Puedes devolverme mi mano?

Pero el delincuente juvenil continuaba boca arriba, babeando un poco, mientras sostenía la mano de Ennoshita sobre su pecho. Si que tenia el sueño pesado.

-¡TANAKA!

No había mejor despertador para el calvo que un golpe en el estomago.

A todo el alboroto que estaban montando esos dos, Daichi prefirió dejarlo pasar. Aún rogaba porque su lindo novio no despertara._ Un rato más así..._

-Daichi...- Tarde. Unos ojillos mieles se voltearon a verlo.- Buenos días.

Se corregía, el verdadero paraíso estaba en esa sonrisa. En ese cabello revuelto, en ese lunar sumamente sexy y sobretodo, en esa voz velada por el sueño.** Kami, jamás había visto algo tan sublime.**

-Buenos días, Koushi.- Ni lento ni perezoso le dio un beso para comenzar el dia- Aún no te vayas lejos. Tanaka y Ennoshita ya se despertaron.

El vice capitán alzó un poco la cabeza. Ennoshita buscaba su cepillo de dientes. Tanaka estaba sentado, bostezando y mirando a la nada misma. _Era un buen presentimiento_. El moreno aprovecho para dejar un beso diminuto en su nuca.

-Hay que ir con los chicos...

-Un rato más, Mamá-suga.

**_-¿Qué?-_** No era como si pretendiera hacerlo rabiar a esa hora ¿Cierto?

-Ya, ya... no te enfades.- Pero aún dejaba escapar una risita. Había conseguido que girara por completo.- Solo, un rato más así... ¿Si?

-De acuerdo. Pero cuidado con como me dices, _Sawamura.- Y sus ojitos se entrecerraban en plan amenazante._

-Si señor.

Escucho como los otros dos ocupantes de la tienda, se marchaban no sin antes dar los buenos días a los padres de Karasuno. Y a decir verdad, fue un saludo fugaz. No querían incomodar, ni tener alguna imagen demasiado azucarada. **_Era como comer delante de los pobres._ **

La pareja captó perfectamente cuando Noya gritaba afuera _"¡Yo peine a Asashi-san hoy! ¿No se ve lindo?"_ También las onomatopeyas de Hinata admirando a su siempre _tan cool_ senpai. Daichi sonrió, la estrella debía estar derritiéndose de la vergüenza.

-Bien, vamos...- El problema era que ciertos brazos mantenían sujeto por la cintura al muchacho, y no parecían ceder.- Daichi, hay que ir al comedor.

-¿Y si fingimos estar hibernando crees que se darían cuenta?

-Está por comenzar la primavera...- Suga era duro. No había rastros de sonrisas. _No aún._

-Somos cuervos que migran en busca del sol.

-¿No estábamos hibernando?- Rodaba los ojos, señal que evitaba mirarle directo, estaba tentado.

-Podemos huir a la playa, es cálido.

_-Daichi..._- Entonces el papel de indiferente se desarmaba. Y su sonrisa lenta se dibujaba, provocando que Daichi cayera aún más profundo.

-¿Se creerían si decimos que estamos realmente exhaustos?

-No.- Y entonces esa pequeña arruga aparecía en medio de las cejas finas de _su_ Suga.- Además se preocuparían por nosotros.

-¿Tienes que sonar tan... _lindamente_ responsable?- El aliento del mayor jugaba con los nervios del otro.

-Por supuesto, soy la parte recta de la relación.

-No diría eso, pequeño pervertido...- Ese susurro tenia sus insinuaciones evidentes.

-¡Sawamura!

**_-Dios, te amo tanto._**

Y se quedaba mirándolo en silencio, con las mejillas carmesí. Nunca habría palabras suficientes para decirle cuanto y que tan intenso era lo que sentía por él. No alcanzaba el_ te amo_... de veras que no alcanzaba con esas cinco letras.

-Anda... tenemos que cuidar a los cuervitos.- Incluso con esa mirada esquiva, con esa sonrisa que se formaba al intentar levantarse de allí, el sabia que Suga tenia una respuesta.- _Dai..._ en serio, yo también **_te amo,_** pero te amaré más aún si nos apresuramos. Aún tengo que lavarme los dientes y cambiarme.

-Son detalles, tú no necesitas arreglarte.

-Alguien esta con la cursilería alta en sangre...

####•####

A regañadientes, más algunos jalones de Suga, el capitán llego al comedor quince minutos después. Los chicos hacían el ruido de siempre. Nekoma incluso parecía haberse contagiado.

-¡Capitán, Kageyama me robó mi omelette!

-¡T-tú..!

-Suga-san, aquí esta su café.

-He, Daichi ¿Qué te parece el "nuevo" Asashi?

-Noya, por favor...

-Jo~ parece que la parejita decidió acompañarnos.

-Kuroo cállate, no los avergüences.

-Nee~ pero ¿No son acaso demasiado llamativos?

-Siento envidia en tu voz.

-¡Jo! Le atraparon Capitán.- Y un tenedor voló por encima de la mesa de forma mortal hacia el receptor de cresta rubia.

Mientras Daichi contemplaba a su amigo y daba el visto bueno a Noya, haciendo que la estrella se tiñera de colores a su comentario _"Realmente deberías ser su asesor de imagen"_, podía ver a Suga atendiendo los llamados del pequeño Hinata y aceptar con una sonrisa el café que le ofrecía Yamaguchi.

_Cada paso que daba mantenía esa aura tan refrescante y calida._

El moreno tomo un lugar en la mesa _extra larga. _

Lo que estaba tejiéndose en su interior era diferente... no quería separase de Suga al regresar. Durante estos seis días había podido tenerlo tan cerca como deseaba, de abrazarlo antes de dormir, _de no dormir por abrazarlo,_ de ayudarlo sin resultado en la cocina o simplemente verlo con el cabello húmedo después de una ducha apresurada.

Acumulaba algo de frustración. ¿Cuando y donde más, tendría la oportunidad de pasarlo con su novio de aquella manera? Los exámenes, el campeonato, la universidad... _el mundo cambiaria al volver. ¿Cuanto tendría que esperar para vivir junto a Koushi? ¿Cuanto más? **Y Daichi a pesar de lucir maduro, era caprichoso y egoísta.**_

Pero aún le quedaba un dia.

Un dia para guardar celosamente todos los recuerdos de ese campamento bullicioso y extraño.

-¿Alguien ha tomado fotografías desde que llegamos?- Ukai, lo preguntaba mientras toma un poco de café negro.

¿Cómo se le ha pasado ese detalle tan importante? Daichi suspira. _Hubiera sido lindo... lastima que ninguno del equipo se lleve bien con la tecnología._

**-Si.**

Kenma alza su mano y muestra su cámara pequeña. Tiene al menos 413 fotografías desde que salieron de Karasuno. _Ese gatito a salvado el dia._

-¿En qué momento tomaste tantas?- Porque Yamamoto esta algo asustado.

-Me gusta tomar fotografías.

-¿Cuantas tienes de mí Kenma~?

-Me gusta tomar fotografías de **_cosas bonitas._**

Hinata no dudo en pedirle que le tome una de él y de todo el quipo. Tanaka ha dicho con la boca llena que deberían tomar fotos de la práctica. Un retrato de la humillación de Nekoma, claro. Y entonces se encendió la pólvora.

_Esas discusiones le causan la impresión de que son una familia._

-Daichi ¿Y si hacemos una foto grupal? Seria lindo colgarla en el gimnasio. ¡Podemos hacer copias más pequeñas para cada uno!

-Si, es una buena idea,_ amor._

Ahora que lo dice en voz alta, sabe que pronto Suga le gruñirá por decir esas cosas _delante de los inocentes de primer año, sabiendo lo penoso que es. _Pero lo que no entiende el peliplateado es que **_ese es el punto._**

-Asashi, pásale las tostadas a Sawamura. Creo que el hambre le esta haciendo decir tonterías innecesarias.

_Oh._

Estaba castigándolo

Eso lo hacia más irresistible._ Y lo sabe. _

_Se declaraba desesperado, egoísta y completamente a los pies de Sugawara Koushi._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas bellezas del fandom más cute del mundo! <strong>____**____**________¿Como ha ido su semana? ;3; Yo estoy super feliz ya que aprobe el examen oral q faltaba *aleluya* Asi que ahora me queda otro más y un trbajo, ya ha pasado lo peor. En fin... por aqui les traigo azucar y a un Daichi que le encanta hacer rabiar al pobrecito suga e.e ya sabemos como acaban las peleas de estos dos... Por cierto la noche antes del examen estaba tan inquieta que me puse a escribir con lujo de detalles el cap final de la historia. XD Solo dios sabe si eso es genial o no. Se cuidan!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

**_________Beso y saludos dulces a:_________**

_**____**____**GwenStacy **____**____**________;3; Eres tan linda... celebridad? XD Dios no. Simplemente tomame como una servidora publica(?) Despues de todo, escribo para contar historias y sobretodo para ustedes. No hay nada mejor que divertirse creando y que a otros les guste. En fin.. ¿estuvo bien el beso? jo.. que alivio. En realidad cuando lo lei me parecio que debia mejorar. ¡Seais fuerte mi pequeña, tu puedes contra el malvado semestre! :D Mucha suerte! Un beso.________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Artemisa Cipriano **____**____**________XD Dios a poco que es una ternurita? Mamaguchi.. si lo he leido en un fic super genial... madre no puedo acordarme cual era... ¿lo has leido por ahi? No lo puedo encontrar D: (Luna esta cada vez más vieja) :3 las ________________confesiones deben ser a________________si de moe.. o e.e salvajes. Un beso!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**GriisleChan **____**____**________¡felicitaciones por aprobar tus exam________________enes! No te tires abajo, que al menos has salido sana y salva, y ya acabo la tortura XD Yama fue un seme al estilo Nowaki en su vida pasada(?) jajajaj Tsukki es más de lo concreto aunque en el fondo (muuuy en el fondo) es un cursi XD Un be________________so y cuidate!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Fangirlear4Live **____**____**________El estudio te chupa el alma. Es verdad. ________________Oh, yamaguchi es como todo adolescente. Tienes sus inseguridades y sus autoreproches, creo que en esa parte tambien me identifico. Auque me siento Daichi algunos dias.. ya sabes cuando tu hermana menor no te hace caso XD ;3; Lo se la mayoria de las historias que leo estan pausadas malditos examenes de fin de año -.- Gracias por la inspiracion________________! Un beso y cuidate!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Komaegirl **____**____**________Vacaciones ven a mi(?) awww grita todo lo que quier________________as puedo poner las cosas más dulces si quiero XD Es que somos debiles ante el romanticismo aunque algunos se hagan los duros. Yama es hermoso, quizas los otros tres de primer año han tenido más popularidad ya sabes... Yo tambien te amo(?) jajaja Tsukki asi es amado(?) o.O YamaXKenma... e.e m________________is mesajes subliminales estan siendo descubiertos(?) Cuidate, un beso!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Shia1624 **____**____**________Tsukki asi de mono da sentido a todo, y le perdonamos por ser un id________________iota XD Yama e.e tuvo su recompensa. Asi que ha ser valientes de vez en cuando(?) Kenma no es fisgon, el solo esta bien inform________________ado(?) Un beso!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	35. Estrellas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«La embriaguez a la sombra florida de tus ojos, las caídas, los triunfos, los saltos de la fiebre./Ámame, ámame, ámame./ De pie te grito! Quiéreme.»  
>— <em>Pablo Neruda<em>._

_○○○•○○○_

-¿Algo que quieras agregar, _Tokio-chan_?

Nadie borraba la sonrisa burlona de Tanaka. Podría tener ese aire de superioridad el resto de sus días, si Ennoshita no le diera codazos sacándole el aire, para que deje esa mueca _"de delincuente en plena fechoría"_. Igualmente Yamamoto sufría las consecuencias.

-Suerte, pura suerte.- Murmuraba el de cresta, mientras acomodaba a golpes su bolso revuelto.

La tarde comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, muy oportuna para la victoria de los cuervos. Los ánimos eran radiantes, más por la ansiedad de compartir la última noche de ese memorable campamento.

Mientras tanto la pequeña carnada, caminaba a desgano dejando que su cabello se secara naturalmente. Estaba exhausto, demasiado y por dos poderosas razones: primero, Nekomata había decidido exprimir hasta el último segundo del último dia del campamento. Cosa que no era recomendable para su cuerpo. Y la segunda y más irritante razón tenía nombre y apellido._ Oh, y una corona también._

_¡Estupido Rey, que no tiene las agallas para dar su estupida confesión y dejarse de estupidos rodeos! Porque su estupido ego, no esta logrando más que le mande a lustrar su corona._

La cabeza de Shouyo era un revuelo naranja, con ideas algo románticas debido a las telenovelas de su madre y con esa impaciencia propia de la juventud. Aunque siendo sinceros, cualquiera hubiera armado una escena en la práctica. ¡El tipo ni siquiera le miro! ¿Como era posible luego de su espontáneo beso en la mejilla, de los celos descarados y de todos esos detalles más que obvios que Tobio no haya ni intentado declararse? ¿Qué no le había cuidado ante la espeluznante historia de Kuroo? ¿Acaso era una broma lo de... _ser su sol? _Y Hinata jamás había recibido un halago de ese calibre. **_¡¿Acaso tenia idea de lo que había sentido en ese momento?! _**

Los corazones de los enamorados se debilitan sin palabras claras. **Y Hinata Shouyo quería una confesión como dios manda.**

###•###

-Te ves mal.

Kenma no tenía tacto. O en realidad su personalidad no lo requería. La cuestión es que Hinata solo suspiro en tono derrotista. _Si... que el mundo viera la miseria en que se había convertido, por andar detrás del armador más imbecil del mundo._ A Hinata por otra parte le iban los dramas.

-¿Es sobre Kageyama?

Quizás hubiera brincado por ser descubierto, pero en este caso no podía hacerlo. Solo existían dos personas sobre la faz de la tierra que sabían de sus sentimientos por el moreno: una era ese gatito en alto grado inteligente, quien no hizo más que decirle lo obvio desde que se llamaban de vez en cuando por teléfono. La otra persona era reciente, sin embargo, le tenía plena confianza. _Yamaguchi era una persona muy interesante si se lo proponía._

**_-Deberías salir conmigo._**- Y los ojos del otro se abrían de sorpresa.- No te dejaría nunca de lado, ni me comportaría como un idiota. Eres muy especial Shouyo, si él no puede verlo no merece la pena que esperes por una confesión que va contra su orgullo.

Algo se sacudió en el interior del pelinaranja.

-No me gusta que hables de esa forma.

-A mi no me gusta verte con esa cara.- El ceño del armador se profundizo un poco, mostrando su preocupación.- Y tampoco me gusta Kageyama.

-¡Kenma!

-No lo apruebo.

-_No eres mi madre..._- murmuró por lo bajo. Su amigo si que era algo protector.- Además no se trata de que a ti te agrade.

-¿Entonces de qué trata?

Hinata tuvo que alzar la vista. El rubio se había cruzado de brazos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. La tienda de Kenma a espaldas de este estaba vacía, alrededor solo Yamamoto e Inouka se apresuraban en salir corriendo. El agua caliente estaba acabándose. Si Hinata decía algo... _eso quedaría allí, entre ellos._

-Es difícil, con el carácter horrible que tiene y esa cara...- sonrió un poco, Tobio tenía los ojos azules, _azules como el mar en las noches sin luna._- Pero puedo sentirlo, él de alguna forma extraña me tiene cariño... aunque no es como si hubiéramos hablado del tema, y-ya sabes.

-¿Entonces tienes ese aura deprimente por nada?- Su cara debió ser muy expresiva, puesto que Kenma dibujó una sonrisa casi invisible.- En el amor, uno de los dos debe confesarse para poder comenzar una relación. **_¿Quien te dijo que necesariamente tiene que ser Kageyama quien de el primer paso?_**

Fue como si una revelación le cayera del cielo. ¡Kami-sama!

-¡Kenma eres un genio!- Y se abalanzó en un abrazo casi asfixiante al pobre minino.- ¡Muchas gracias por escucharme! Te prometo que no volveré a darme por vencido tan fácil.

Y con una sonrisa luminosa la carnada definitiva dejo a su amigo sonrojado y murmurando cosas como _"Eres demasiado tonto Shoyo, deberías salir conmigo"_ mientras volvia a su tienda para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de la cena.

###•###

¿Acaso él, un jugador que aspiraba a ser estrella, se acobardaría ante una confesión? Si la montaña no va a Mahoma... El cuervo va hacia el Rey. Por lo que finalizar la cena, el plan _"Emboscada a su majestad"_ comenzó a ponerse en marcha.

-Oi, como será la ultima noche antes de regresar, Sensei pensó que podríamos hacer algo que no implicara gritos en mitad de la madrugada o cosas donde todos ustedes se pondrían alterados.- Ukai sonrió con sorna, mientras Noya no se daba por aludido.- **_¿Quieren ver las estrellas?_**

###•###

-¿Todos están aquí?- Sensei alumbro a los dos equipos que se acomodaban en el claro.- Ukai, ¿Contaste bien?

-Tranquilo, nadie se perdió en el camino. Y si fuera así, los gritos nos avisarían... ¡Auch!

Takeda solo inflaba las mejillas indignadas. Su novio tenía un humor espantoso.

Nekomata se hallaba tendido en el césped, unos metros más allá de ellos. Karasuno aún se enredaba con las mantas, mientras Tanaka repetía en tono cruel que de seguro habría alguna araña por allí. Yamamoto no aflojaba su lengua, pero se mantenía aferrado al brazo de Yaku quien se contenia para no patearlo.

-Vuestro Rey esta muy silencioso, ¿La doncella le ha ignorado?

-Ha callar vasallo.- Se puso de pie dejando al bloqueador con las palabras en el aire.

Tsukishima estaba algo nervioso, por eso pretendía picar al rey, pero viendo que éste ahora huía a vaya a saber Dios donde, tuvo que dejar de insistir. Además de que _la doncella_ no se encontraba cerca para hacer mas efectiva la burla.

-Tsukki...- La razón de su ansiedad estaba justo a su lado, sonriendo.- ¿E-esta bien que...?

El rubio pudo leer las intensiones del menor. Su barrera de _ser sin sentimientos_ se desarmó por completo. Le tomó de la mano mientras le daba un suave apretón._ Jesús, se sentía tan cursi que en otro momento se abofetearía a si mismo._ Aunque... ¿A quien le importaba? **Tadashi era suyo.**

Por otro lado, Hinata se hallaba apartado de la mayoría, aunque no se arriesgaba a estar demasiado lejos. Este era el objetivo: atraer al rey hasta un terreno preparado. _Oh, si._ Si Kageyama le quería un poco, se acercaría. Y precisamente la figura del moreno se presento de pie junto a él. Ni Hinata creía que funcionaria tan rápido.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? ¿No dijo Sensei que no nos alejáramos?

-Solo..._ quería ver las estrellas._

Algo en la expresión de Tobio confundió a Hinata. Por un segundo creyó ver un intenso sonrojo. El de mayor altura sin mediar palabra se sentó a su par.

El silencio provocó un incomodo ambiente, que el pequeño no sabia manejar. Y estaba por pasar a la fase dos de su magnifico plan, cuando la voz susurrante de Tobio le quito la respiración.

_-¿Qué esperas, Hinata?_

Su plan se fue por la borda. El corazón le latía tan rápido que estaba por encima del rango para un ser humano. ¿Que debería responder? Podía contestarle desde un simple insulto hasta...

-Estrellas.- No estaba pensado.

-No me refiero a eso, tonto.- _Oh no_... Ese tono le ponía la piel de gallina.- T-tú... **_¿Qué esperas de mí?_**

Podía sentir sus mejillas arder. El moreno se giró para verlo mejor, mientras él luchaba por no desmayarse. _No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía porque..._

-Porque yo... si tengo algo que decir Shoyo.

_Comenzaría a hiperventilar._ Las palabras de Kageyama le estaban matando, sentía que podría morirse o algo parecido. Tenía tantos sentimientos dentro de si que podría salir corriendo. _Esos ojos profundos que lo miraban con cariño._

**Este era el momento.**

-Tobio... y-yo... yo...

-De verdad que eres un torpe.

Los labios del moreno le provocaron una corriente eléctrica.

Allí quedaron sus tartamudeos, su cara roja, su temblor... allí comenzaba a desatarse todo eso que el rey idiota había provocado en él. Quería decírselo. _Debía decírselo_. Pero la boca de Tobio parecía demasiado adictiva, moviéndose suavemente sobre la suya, dando pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, dejando que su sabor se fundiera con el otro. Haciendo que de gracias de estar sentado, porque sus piernas se aflojaron, sus brazos no sabían otra cosa que enredarse con temor en la nuca de Tobio, o buscar un punto de apoyo en su pecho.

**Su primer beso.**

Lentamente se separaron. Pero Hinata olvidaba el miedo, el decoro y lo demás. Tenia al chico que le gustaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, con una mirada preciosa esperando por él. _Se lo debía a su naturaleza._

Un empujón brusco, puso al pelinaranja a horcajadas del moreno.

**_- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..._**

Hinata ya no seguía ningún punto de su emboscada, solo dejaba que sus pequeños labios besarán suavemente la boca del armador, entre cada confesión que decía anhelante "Te quiero" Dejó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta sus mejillas, en su nariz y en su frente.

**-Te quiero...**- Lo detuvo la mano de Tobio que le tomaba la mejilla.

**-Idiota... yo te quiero más**- La sonrisa más sincera y bonita que tenia fue solo para Shouyo. _Todas sus sonrisas serian para Shouyo._

Y lo jalaba a su boca de nuevo.

**_La noche era estrellada como la primera vez que se conocieron._**

**###Extra###**

-Suga, por favor mantente tranquilo. Solo se están besando.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son tan pequeños...

-De verdad que estas actuando como una madre celosa.

-¡Daichi!

-No te preocupes, tendré una charla personal con Kageyama. No me gustaría ser abuelo antes de tiempo.

-¡Basta! No voy a ver ninguna estrella contigo. Eres un padre irresponsable, tendré que buscar a uno que si se interese por el bienestar de-

-¡Quieto ahí Koushi!- Y lo sujetaba muy firme de la cintura.- **_Ese es un truco muy sucio._** ¿De verdad quieres divorciarte de mí?

La cara de Suga se debatía entre enfadarse o reír. Apretó los labios. _No era justo._

-Eres...

**-Ven aquí.**

_¿Era éticamente correcto reprender a los de primer año, si él mismo se besaba de forma poco moral delante de todos?_

-Jesús, cuanto amor en el aire.- Una mueca de asco de parte de Tanaka

-Creo que vomitare.

El calvo miró al moreno que fruncía el ceño. Ennoshita podía comprender la incomodidad reinante para los _forever alone. _Nadie pensaba en ellos. Mendigos enamorados. Ahora incluso sus kohais se veían entre nubes rosas.

-Deberías ir por una bolsa de cartón, rápido.

-Traeré dos.

Y esa sonrisa de Ennoshita, hizo que por un instante las chispas volaran.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras! <strong>____**____**________¿Como han estado? ;n; Lamento la demora. Este capitulo tuvo dos borradores que jamás veran la luz del sol(?) Como dice ________**_________________Fangirlear4Live_________________**_________________ esos borradores moriran conmigo. En fin, **¡Feliz comienzo de Diciembre!** Si(?) Solo me queda un parcial el miercoles, pero a fin de cuentas el año academico ya acabo *coro de angeles* Espero que les haya ido de maravillas a ustedes. Bien, espero que este cap__________________________________itulo les haya encantado como a mi! :3 (Despues de tanto esfuerzo a salido bien ¿no?) ¡preparen los arbolitos navideños!(?)  
><em>________________________  
><em>________

**_________Beso y saludos dulces a: Thedoregirl _________**_________Hola linda! Pues asi y todo te disculpamos(?) ;u; Muchas gracias, awww me hace feliz que te guste la historia. ¡Daisuga rules baby!(?) e.e Quien no ama a un seme meloso jajaja Pues aqui un Kagehina para que disfrutes. Un beso! __________**____**____**Artemisa Cipriano **____**____**________OH sii! Fuera de la cancha de Misutore-san! Dios, XD me puse a leerlo desde el comienzo. Es como mi biblia, al igual que "Si no es tu problema no te entrometas" o "A gritos". Son fic bellisimos. Bien, a otra cosa XD ¡los padres de karasuno son salvajes(?! Sus castigos son tan... e.e quiero que me castigue Daichi(?) jajaja Tannashita eh? Pues un guiño por aqui! Un beso! ________**____**____**Hime-chankyu**____**____**________ Espero que no me mates D: Y no hayas desesperado por el nuevo capi(?) Es que Suga es un angel del cielo, tan sensual que es irresistible. Es mi teoria, y Daichi lo sabe. Un beso!. ________**____**____**GwenStacy **____**____**________Yo tambien siento mi insulina por las nu________________bes XD Karasuno es un hermosa y revoltosa familia, oh si. Estar a medio camino de ser adulto es horrible, lo unico que nos queda es tener paciencia. ¡felicidades por salvar tu semestre! Un beso! ________**____**____**Suzaku Namizake **____**____**________Suga ________________es hermoso XD Yo ________________que tu me cuido, que en este fandom andan locas por kenma, si te ven parecida... corre! o.o Tomar fotos sin que se den cuenta ok... eso si es genial(?) Un beso! ________**____**____**Yui Tori **____**____**________*Musica de frozen de fondo* ¡el frio es parte tambien de mi! XD ¡F________________eliciades por pasar tus parciales! Espero que haya salido todo bien. Adelante pequeña(?) sigue tu camino de one-shots... y no te eches a menos, ¡animo! e.e ¿Lemon, he? Creo que podrian haber un ambienta más propicio para la pasion(?) Jesus ¿Quieres una orgia? jajaja a mama suga le da un infarto si se entera. Kuroo no acepta criticas a su relacion es que le da pena(?) Kenma es un loquillo ya lo ves, sus fotos captaron todo e.e Daichi es un masoquista, y a Suga le gusta tener el control con un latigo(?) jajja Un beso y te cuidas! _________**_________Fangirlear4Live _________**_________Hola lind__________________ura! XD Espero que no hayas desesperado por mi no-actualizacion. En fin... No estaba corto! ;n; Entra en el top five de los capis más largos (ahora este tambien) lo que pasa es que tanta miel nos deja siempre con ganas de más(?) ¿Quien no ama a un suga gruñon? Un beso y cuidate! __________**____**____**Ishiro Shizuka **____**____**________Suga rules baby! ________________Lo adoramos! Un beso________________!________**____**____** _**____**____**GriisleChan **____**____**_**____**____**________;3; Aww muchas gracias, cariño. La verdad que yo tambien amo cuando lle________________ga la inspiracion para un daisug________a. Son tan.. perfectos que tengo que ponerle empeño por el amor que les tengo. Un beso! **____**____**Guito-senpai **____**____**________Pues h________________ola! :D Gracias por leer. Me alegro que te guste como va todo... Oikawa mmm... en verdad que lo pense pero creo que tenia demasiadas parejas para manejar. Au________________nque adoro a esos dos XD Un beso!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)* P/D Las notas son un capitulo aparte :D  
><em>


	36. Apasionados

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«Yo te querré demasiado, que tendrás miedo de no volver a conocer tanto cariño en tu vida.»<br>— Ckristopher Climaco._

_○○○•○○○_

_Entre las cosas que Kenma gustaba estaba aquel gatito negro. Ese felino demasiado juguetón, muy mimoso y en extremo posesivo. No le gustaba que su contacto llegara más profundo que unas palabras o un mensaje de texto con otros, y si fuera así, permanecía vigilante con esos ojos celosos de cualquiera de sus movimientos. Aquel gatito lo envolvía, emitiendo ronroneos coquetos en su oído y lo hundía en medio de ese palpitar acelerado. Kenma esta perdido en él._

-Kuro...- Empujaba un poco al moreno, pero este sonreía y volvía a su tarea.- Y-ya... Pueden vernos...

-El_ chico refrescante_ decía lo mismo, pero creo que todo el mundo ha terminado por ver que tanto se resiste a Sawamura ¿No?

Sus labios le recorrían el cuello, de una forma casi tortuosa. Podía sentir su sonrisa escalando por su nuca, o su lengua acariciando su piel. De seguro estaba dejando marcas, porque de su boca salían quejidos algo sonrojados que ponían aún más apretado el abrazo de Kuroo. _Y en el fondo... no quería que le soltara._ Los brazos del capitán eran calidos, sus manos husmeaban debajo de su playera rozando su ombligo y él... bueno él comenzaba a desear que aquel juego se apresurara. Su entrepierna lo estaba pidiendo.

-Estas demasiado cooperativo.- Ese tono destilaba las intenciones que tenía.- ¿Qué cosas estas pensando, he gatito?

-C-cállate...- Su cuerpo reaccionaba y se pegaba más al pecho del otro.- Mhmmm...D-deja...

-No me pidas eso, amor.

Porque después de todo, hacer que Kai y Fukunaga, participaran de la recorrida nocturna por el boque había sido todo un esfuerzo del Capitán de Nekoma, que le valdría algunas semanas comprando almuerzos para sus simpáticos compañeros. **¡No iba a desperdiciar algo así!**

-¿Puedo?- La mirada dulce y lasciva hacían que Kenma obedeciera sin chistar las peticiones del mayor.- Ho ho~ Que lindo gatito...

Su playera había ido a parar vaya a saber Dios donde, mientras su cuerpo fue empujado con suavidad a la posición horizontal. No diría jamás lo arrebatadoramente guapo que se veía el moreno desde allí.

-D-date prisa.- Su voz salía casi en un murmullo. Estaba conteniendo su naturaleza.

**_-¿Me deseas, Kozume_**?- Estaba encima, con las manos separando las piernas del sonrojado rubio, mientras besa sus mejillas.

Ya no hacia falta que Kenma desprenda los botones de la camisa a cuadros. _El desvestirse era una de las acciones preferidas del moreno, mucho más si era a causa del encanto de su precioso gatito._

-Cállate de una vez.- Él sabe que solo busca picarlo, hacerlo chillar de pena. Kuro es así de bastardo, y así como es… _tiene pensado dejarlo con la sangre en el ojo._- Cambie de idea. No quiero hacer nada contigo.

Un tic algo tembloroso mueve la ceja oscura del otro.

-¿Qué es eso? Por favor ponte ropa. Esta fresco.- Y mira de lado sin inmutarse. Puede sentir los músculos tensos del mayor.

-Tú...- No es de jugar con los nervios de su novio. Nunca lo hace, pero esta vez algo en ese semblante a punto de explotar le hace gracia y deja escapar una risa, que lo delata.- Eres muy cruel… Kozume.

Kuroo lo ha descubierto, y tiene que buscar una salida rápida para escapar de sus brazos.

-Quiero mi consola.- Siempre puede apelar a su lado caprichoso.

-Tengo un modo de entretenerte.- Los ojos del gatito rubio lo miran con algo de temor. **Su novio es peor en la venganza.**

No tarda mucho para que ambos pierdan los pantalones _y en especial Kenma su ropa interior._ Al final sabe que no importa que tan bien mienta... **_Kuroo solo necesita darle un beso suave para ganar el juego._**

-Ahmmmp...

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía bajo los toques del gatito negro. _¿Cuanto había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un siglo?_ Se aferraba a su espalda, besando la barbilla del otro y gimiendo en su oído. No le negaría esa dulce tortura. Kuroo gruñía de a ratos, todo ese deseo estaba condensándose en su miembro, pero aún no era el momento. Tenia que hacer pagar a su lindo armador por molestarlo de esa forma.

_-Muy estrecho..._- La espalda de Kenma se arqueaba de forma dolorosa. Emitía un quejido claro, y la frente del moreno sudaba.- Aun puedo hacerte sentir mejor, cariño.

Los dedos en su interior estaban haciendo que Kenma olvidara donde estaba, lo que hacia que su voz se volviera casi un ronroneo que aumentaba la excitación de su novio. El madito lo llevaba al límite.

-Tetsuro...- Los movimientos se incrementaron, la cadera del rubio pedía un poco de piedad. Estaba sintiendo mucho calor.- Tetsuro, ya... y-ya hazlo...

Kuroo mordía un poco más el cuello de su novio. Estaba luchando por no ser rudo con el menor, al menos no esa noche. Dejó de presionar, se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba y acaricio con lentitud los muslos de su amor.

-¡MALDICION TESTURO HAZME EL AMOR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Su naturaleza era esa. _Pasional, demandante..._ lujuriosa con la vista del cuerpo del moreno. Y con esos sentimientos que le llenaban el estomago de mariposas sedientas de amor.

Jamás había sentido la cara tan roja como en ese momento. Kuroo tenía los ojos como platos ante ese reclamo desesperado. Le costo unos segundos armar una sonrisa placentera. _Oh, si... Kenma lucia tan comestible en ese momento._

**-Tus deseos son órdenes, Kenma...**

El calor no hacia más que subir por cada poro de su piel. Las embestidas de su novio hacían que clavara las uñas en la espalda de este, gimiendo tan bajo como su poca cordura permitía. Enredaba algunas hebras del cabello negro. Mordía su hombro, se apretaba aún más... buscaba hacer sentir bien a Kuroo.

En respuesta, el capitán le tomó de la cintura sin dejar de embestirlo, levantándolo un poco sobre sus caderas. Lo quería a horcajadas sobre él. Quería ver un poco más esos ojos turbios de lujuria.

-Tetsu...- Como odiaba esa posición. Demasiado expuesto.- I-dio.. idiot..

No podía más que morderse los labios. Necesitaba más. Kuro parecía muy entretenido con sus reacciones, en especial con su trasero. Sus manos no se privaban de nada.

El ritmo se elevo aún más, la respiración anunciaba que pronto no podrían moverse. La piel de Kuroo se tensó al sentir como el rubio lo recorría, lo apretaba y le miraba de una forma salvaje. _Sus ojos dorados se tornaban felinos._

-Demonios, **_ven aquí._**

Otra vez Kenma se encontraba bajo dominio del mayor. Kuro lo tomo más fuerte, más profundo... _más duro_. Había algo en ese placer que enloquecía a ambos. Kenma lo sabia, y tiro de él para besarlo. Un beso brusco, desbordante... _un poco más._

**-Tetsuro...-**Un temblor cubrió su cuerpo, mientras el moreno dejaba salir un gemido ronco.

Acabaron agitados, con el sudor cubriendo la espalda de kuroo. Lentamente el mayor se retiro del interior del armador. Kenma aun se estremecía buscando su boca para calmarse. El capitán se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndolo más cerca. En esas ocasiones no había palabras, ni cuerdas vocales. Estaban en medio de nubes, de la satisfaccion de consumar de amor.

Las manos de Kenma acariciaban el pecho del otro, de forma suave casi dulce. _Ese gatito negro besaba su coronilla._

-¿Falta para que regresen?- su voz aún ronca, hizo que Kuroo sonriera.

-Espero que si. Esta vez tardamos un poco más...- Y las palabras hacían que el rubio se removiera en busca de algo con que cubrirse.- Nee~ ¿Me deseas, Kosume? Porque creo que podríamos hacer algo más antes de que vuelvan...

-No.- Y se sentaba tanteando su ropa interior encontrada.- Pervertido.

La risa del capitán inundaba la tienda, mientras se vestían. Al menos esa vez no habría manchas sospechosas que lavar. Kenma decidió acostarse mientras maldecía a su consola por quedarse sin baterías, justo ahora que él esta inquieto.

Kuroo lo rodeaba de nuevo, acomodándose a su espalda. Como al principio, sus brazos le apretaban. Besaba su cuello murmurando cosas pervertidas.

Kenma no volteaba. Se aferraba a esos brazos y murmuraba bajo casi sin ser escuchado.

**_- Te amo, Tetsuro_**.- Podía sentir como Kuro sonreía en su nuca.

_**- Yo también te amo, cariño.**_

###•###

-¿Qué decía de mis chicos "alborotados"?

Nekomata estaba medio en shock, medio rojo de ira y un cachito rojo de pena. El entrenador de Karasuno sonreía socarronamente de lado, le dirigía una mirada de triunfo a su novio. Sensei solo intenta convencerlos de que quizás todo era un mal entendido.

-No te lo crees ni tú.- Susurro Ukai dándole una mirada sugestiva.

-_Kenma..._- Más rojo estaba Hinata que había oído aquel grito exigente de su inocente y puro amigo. _O ya no tan inocente._ Por alguna razón no se atrevía a ver a Kageyama. No con esos pensamientos extraños que aparecían en su mente.

-Escúchame bien Yamaguchi, no quiero que mires a los ojos a esos dos depravados ¿Entiendes? Mejor ni te les acerques.- Y el de pecas solo asentía sonrojado. Tsukishima no se sorprendía, pero no por eso no sentía que aquellos dos tenían algo mal en el cerebro para hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas, en _esa_ situación y con _ese _escándalo.

-Ennoshita creo que necesito esa bolsa ahora.-

-Olvídalo, no me acercare a la tienda. ¿Y si aún están _dándose duro_?

-¡ENNOSHITA!- La cara de Suga era para un cuadro.

Daichi solo se encogió de hombros. Ahora entendía porque Kuroo le pedía tantos consejos "indecentes". Rogaba que mamá Suga jamás se enterara de eso.

-Creo que debemos volver a contemplar las estrellas. Aún la noche es joven.- Kai no retrocedería. Quería sus almuerzos gratis.

Noya por su parte miraba con ojos maliciosos a la estrella.

-¿Tú que opinas Asashi-san?

-N-no creo que sea nuestro asunto...- Y no lo era. Técnicamente oír algo así los dejaba como _"fisgones_".- Creo que se quieren mucho.

**_-Yo te quiero mucho._**

Si alguien no separaba a Noya, quizás Ukai tendría que comerse sus propias palabras.

El equipo de Nekoma, parecía no tan sorprendido. Claro que Yaku, maldecía en voz baja a su Capitán desvergonzado y jalaba de la correa a Inouka que no entendía que habían sido esos quejidos. _Siempre le dejaba la parte difícil._

Entre tanto murmullo y pena, Sensei decidió que por las dudas, era mejor regresar al claro. Mientras emprendían su camino, Takeda solo pudo pensar no sin sonrojarse, por su mente traicionera:

_"Los de Nekoma si que son apasionados."_

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas noches bellezas de los siete mares(?)! <strong>____**____**________¿Como ha ido la semana? ¡Yo he terminado las clases! *coro de angeles cantando* :B me queda preparar un final antes de navidad y adiou año academico. ^^ Espero que este lemon o intento de uno haya salido bien. ¿Se lo esperaban? Porque yo no .-. solo salio y ya... xD Proximamente el fin de este precioso campamento. Pero todavia queda más... Espero les guste._________________________  
><em>________________________  
><em>________

**_________Besos y saludos dulces a: Teddy-sama _________**_________Hola cariño! __________________Pues gracias por comentar n.n Y en cuanto a lo otroa XD Pues__________________.. creo que si mente me a__________________yuda y el dios de Haikyu! me ayuda, podria escribir eso. Aunuqe no quiero que se ilusionen, asi que no es seguro. Un beso y disfruta la historia! _________**_________Nobody.30 _________**_________TuT Ahhhhh... me vas a hacer llorar(?) un poco la verdad... __________________gracias muchas gracias por comentar y decir eso. En serio, creo que me emociono cuando dices esas cosas tan lindas ;u; Ya... seguire escribiendo que esto no se acaba. Un beso enorme!_________**_________Fangirlear4live _________**_________jajajaja XD Es hambre..__________________. :') Me hace feliz ayudar a los que luchan con sus finales(?) ¡Mucha suerte con esos! Fuego virtual, uh? Lo anotare. Debe ser fuerte. Creo que el grupo de Tanaka es el mejor, hagamos una reunion anual(?) XD Suga se alarma, sus polluelos quieren hacer cosas de "adultos" jajaja Prometo intentar subir todos los capitulos más seguidos. Un beso y cuidate! **Ishiro Shizuka:** jajja a Tobio se ha ganado el amor de todos(?) Es que estan lindo~ Pobre mamáSuga u.u esos niños le hacen envejecer. :D Shipeo, shipeo... Ennoshita sensualon!(?) Un beso!** Thedoregirl:** ;u; Muchas gracias.. Y si, tengo un librito de Neruda asi que hago uso de él para mis perversos fines, muajajajjaa XD Kagehina es una de mis OTP más consentidas. Kenma es un amor de madre(?) Yo que el rey me voy con cuidado de no caerle peor a la "suegra" ajajjajaa Creo que deben dar un plenario, antes de que alguno les venga con las buenas nuevas e.e Muchas gracias por la inspiracion (es mucho muy necesaria :D) Un beso y cuidate! **Yui Tori: **Oh~ Me gusta el viento. ¡Muchas felicidades por pasar al proximo año! n.n Por aqui.. bueno.. ejem.. digamos que yo ya voy para el cuarto. Ok. Yo te decia "pequeña" de puro cariño *se va ha shorar a un rincon* Yo mido 1.53... ;-; GodWhy? ¡y soy mayor que tú!.. dejame que me reponga. XD Mama suga lo sabe todo(?) aunque Daichi utilice sus metodos para intentar distraerlo e.e Suga le da un infarto. Y ya ves el capitan le gusta el latigo de su esposo jajaja Lemon, dios. Tengan paciencia... espero poder darles unos buenos lemos en el futuro más proximo. Kenma es un caso, pero no temais que solo tiene un unico y sadico dueño e.e XD ¡El pobre Hinata le daria algo si le llevan al oscuro tan pronto(?)! Tanaka aún permanece en nivel 55 bajo cero jajaja Tsukki definitivamente subio de nivel e.e Un beso y cuidate! **Ssspooky:** Oh cariño! Lo siento. En serio, me has roto un poco el corazon. Lamento eso, aunque... me gustaria decir algo más, pero no se muy bien que ha pasado. Lo unico que puedo decir con certeza es que no te andaes por los rincones, ni te arrastres como alma en pena. Eres fuerte y mucho mejor que eso. Asi que esfuerzate! Podemos rompernos pero no morir. Y ademas debes de tener algo importante y especial que te guste hacer, asi que utilizalo. Y claro, cuentas conmigo y con este fandom de chicas algo dementes si necesitas reir. Lee más fic, escucha más musica y salte por alli a ver un pelicula, que el club de los forever alone esta aqui apoyandote! Un beso linda y cuidate! **Shia1624 **Eso fue muy grafico! jajaja ¿No que son preciosos? :3 Jjajaja eso si me ha hecho reir! Es que Suga aún los cree pollitos y quiere que sigan asi.. pero con el ejemplo de Papacuervo los chicos se descontrolan! e.e Un beso!__________________  
><em>________

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._


	37. Promesa

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>«De todos los mundos, de todas las vidas, de todos mis defectos y tambien de todos los dias que me quedan por vivir. De todos esos sucesos desencadenados o por ocurrir, yo he decidido darte este. En este minuto, te entrego mi corazón que vale para todo el tiempo que nos quede juntos.»<br>— Cerezo de Luna._

_○○○•○○○_

El autobús llego puntual a las siete de la mañana. El sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar sus rayos, mientras Ukai trataba de hacer caber los bolsos y la red de volley en el mismo lugar. _Algunas veces la lógica no se aplica antes de desayunar._

-Maldición ¿Como hicimos para cargar todo esto sin que el portaequipajes reventara?

Karasuno aún estaba con el sueño en los parpados, mientras Nekoma solo murmuraba en voz baja que seria un viaje agotador hasta Tokio. Tomarían el tren luego de llegar al destino de los cuervos.

Kuroo no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza, aunque incluso su vice capitán le diera un golpe en la nuca por ser tan falto de moral. Al moreno no le interesaba, _los momentos con su novio jamás serian para arrepentirse._ El rubio por su parte había tenido que llamar aparte a Shouyo para aclararle lo que ocurrió. Hizo el intento de ser prudente... pero lo de Kenma no era el tacto. Fue bastante grafico. O al menos eso mostraba la cabeza roja y con humo de la carnada definitiva. Tsukishima fue más inteligente. No dejaría que la inocencia de su novio se perdiera, no con esos gatos indecentes.

Luego de unos quince minutos de forcejeo, una mano de Nekomata y la inesperada fuerza de Takeda, todo estaba listo para volver a Karasuno. **Todos menos Noya.**

El libero más genial que tenia el campamento se mantenía con los brazos cruzados en el césped del jardín de la casa. Había decidido protestar de manera silenciosa, así nadie tendría motivos para utilizar la fuerza bruta. Noya estaba muy disconforme con irse tan pronto, no podía aceptar que debería volver a clases, a su casa, a su vida tan genial pero rutinaria... sin un beso decente o algún toqueteo con su _no-oficial-novio_. Asashi estaba riendo nerviosamente mientras Daichi le miraba de forma sospechosa.

-Noya... Anda no seas infantil. Hay que regresar.- Suga era bueno negociando así que Karasuno no dudo en enviarlo primero.- Prometo que Asashi hablara contigo. No te preocupes por eso.

Los ojitos desafiantes del menor se desviaron algo apenados. Debió saber, que nada escapaba a los radares de mamá cuervo. _Mucho menos su polluelo más pequeño._

-Él realmente es un tonto... es la única forma Suga-san.- Murmuraba aún con enfado, como un niño pequeño aceptando la mano del peliplateado.- Es tan lento, que se tardará años.

-No digas eso. Asashi es muy tímido, además...- Y la famosa sonrisa cómplice de Suga hizo su aparición.- ¿No crees que en algún modo el esta conteniéndose?

Yuu decidió no volverse más rojo de lo que estaba. Sensei les llamo desde el autobús. Ese extraño y muy poco heterosexual campamento, de supuesto entrenamiento, acababa de terminar.

**Debían hacerlo de nuevo.**

###•###

El recorrido de vuelta se había hecho mucho más corto. Quizás nadie quería dejar de divertirse. O tal vez Nekomata había rebasado los límites de la carretera. Quien sabe.

-Saluden a Karasuno, es hora de ir a la estación.- Y el viejo entrenador achicaba la mirada y luego salía con una sonrisa arrogante a su colega.- Espero que sepas como llegar al campeonato, niño. Porque ya aposte con a que no pasan de los cuartos.

Se necesito a Sensie, Kiyoko y Ennoshita para detener la furia del entrenador.

-Los llamare el fin de semana.- El par de sonrisas, hacia que se removiera incomodo. Sus nuevos amigos eran muy atentos a cada cosa que decía.- P-pero pueden mandarme mensajes si quieren...

-¡Genial!- El pelinaranja alzo las manos emocionado.

-Lo haré.- Yamaguchi asintió con énfasis.

Otro par no muy lejano de allí, no tenía precisamente una sonrisa en los labios. _Se sentía a kilómetros a la redonda el ambiente tenso, oscuro y maligno que emitían._ Pero los involucrados no se dieron por aludidos.

-¡Nos vemos Shoyo!- Inouka aún gritaba mientras Yaku le arrastraba por la calle, pidiendo disculpas a los vecinos por tanto escándalo.

-Neee~ Gracias por los concejos, Sawamura.- Y Daichi sintió un escalofrío treparle la espalda. _Oh, Suga no lucia contento._

Fue una despedida algo emotiva, ya que Yamamoto vio a Kiyoko recibiendo al equipo y no dudo en ir a sus brazos. Lloraba por la patada en la espalda de Tanaka.

Y allí se separaron.

De a poco, el equipo de Karasuno también comenzó a dispersarse.

-Noya... ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a casa?- Era claro que por la expresión del menor, que eso salía de su habitual personalidad.- S-si no quieres, esta bien...

-¡Claro que no, no me molesta!

Caminar con aquel chico de barba seria la oportunidad perfecta. El cielo si lo quería después de todo.

###•###

Asashi lo había repetido una y otra vez en su mente. Cada detalle de aquella noche, en que discutió con el libero. Aún no creía que lo había cargado al hombro para meterlo en la tienda. _Noya podía ser muy terco en ocasiones_. Recordó como el muchacho pataleaba hasta dejarlo frente a frente, como se negaba a escucharlo y como le decía que ya no _le quería._ Asashi nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

_"-Yuu... por favor, no quiero que estés enojado. No me odies. **Yo... realmente te quiero.** Solo, deja que intente asimilar tu confesión. No es fácil aceptarla después de todo este tiempo deseando que pasara._

_Y en cuanto dijo eso, el otro le miro medio sonrojado y extrañado. Vaya, había hablado de más. Noya no se detendría hasta hacerlo cantar como un zorzal. Su coraje no duraba para siempre, pero en aquella oportunidad, no había porque seguir ocultándolo. **Él** **estaba enamorado de Yuu desde que lo conoció.**_

_Cuando se lo dijo con voz temblorosa, Noya se largo a sus brazos. Llorando y maldiciéndolo. _

_-¡E-eres tan idiota!... Tan estupido... ¡Estupido Asashi!- Y no dejo de aferrarse a su pecho. La estrella de Karasuno lo prometió entonces._

_-Yuu, solo... espérame. Solo un poco más espérame... Prometo que no haré ninguna tontería, no volveré a lastimarte. Solo dame un tiempo para poder animarme a... estar contigo.- No le sorprendería si el chico le daba una bofetada y le rechazaba. Su pedido era demasiado._

_-De acuerdo.- Noya le dio una sonrisa algo húmeda. Sus ojos aún acuosos.- Pero, cuando pase ese tiempo, ya no podrás irte nunca jamás de mi lado ¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo.- Dejó un beso en su frente, mientras el chico entre sus brazos solo murmuraba que así... podrían quedarse para siempre."_

###•###

-Ya llegamos.- De la planta alta resaltaban unas cortinas naranjas, mientras de su balcón colgaba un atrapasueños café.- ¿Quieres pasar?

Era una pregunta peligrosa, pero el bueno de Azuname jamás captaba el riesgo con esos ojos inocentes. _Una ventaja que el pequeño usaría hasta el fin de los tiempos._

La casa de Nishinoya, estaba cerca del centro de la escuela. Su madre estaba aún trabajando y su padre le había dejado un mensaje de voz muy animado, comentándole que estaría de regreso para ir con él al campeonato. Si es que los tifones en el golfo de México se lo permitían.

-Ahhh, realmente ha sido agotador.- Su cuerpo inerte yacía en el sofá de la sala.- ¿Llamaras a tu madre?

El castaño negó. La señora Azuname estaría ocupada con los pedidos de petunias, su padre debía de haber acompañado a su abuela al chequeo general y su hermana le gruñiría por llamarla en medio del trabajo. Estaba bien si descansaba un rato, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de los demás.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - Sonreía, mientras Noya saltaba sobre los cojines, diciendo que quería tortilla de huevo para comer.

Mientras comenzaba a buscar los ingredientes, Noya no podía dejar de pensar las cien formas posibles de atacar a su _"chico enamorado"._ ¿Qué tan sexy se veía alguien con un delantal de cocina? Pues Asashi merecía un 100 en la escala del 10.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- Solo quería verlo más de cerca.- Puedo picar algo.

-Claro.- Si volvía a soltar una de esas sonrisas, olvidaría la diferencia entre _oportuno_ y _hacerlo en la cocina donde su madre preparaba pasteles._

Les llevo media hora todo el procedimiento. La estrella de Karasuno sin embargo, salio herido por un malhechor tomate que intento convertirse en ketchup. Su playera inmaculada parecía la de un criminal, ya que con su aspecto no había muchas diferencias. Noya solo rió a carcajadas, dándole una palmada y enviándolo al lavadero.

_Cosas inocentes, como esa, se convierten en las fuentes del más profundo de los placeres._

-¿Noya puedes traerme una camisa limpia? Está en el bolso.

Bajó el fuego de la hornalla. El bolso de Asashi era un completo caos, por lo que Noya tardo en encontrar algo decente. Camino dispuesto a jugarle alguna broma al mayor sobre su descuidado orden, cuando atravesando el umbral de la habitación de lavado... dejo de pensar en forma coherente.

-Gracias Noya.- El muy desgraciado sonreía_. Oh, Kami_.

Asashi no comprendía nada, ni se daba por enterado. Solo dejaba aquel cuerpo bendito a la buena vista de los pecadores ojos del menor. _Nada podría salir bien de esa forma._

- ¿Noya?

-Estas...- Y se tomaba el rostro con una mano, intentando apaciguar sus ánimos.- ¿Quieres ponerte la maldita camisa?

Incluso en ocasiones como esas, Asashi tardaba por entender que sucedía con él.

-¿Qué-

-¡Solo vístete! - Dejaba que viera sus ojos más brillantes de lo común.- No quiero romper la promesa ahora.

Dio media vuelta, mordiéndose los labios. Debía darle tiempo, eso habían acordado. _¡No iba a dejarse llevar!_ No señor, aunque ese sexy y potencial semental barbón se desnudara ahí mismo. No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso.

_-Yuu...-_ esa voz en tono bajo hizo que su corazón se sacudiera de forma violenta.- Yo, he tomado el tiempo que necesitaba.

-¿Q-qué significa?- Al voltear Asashi parecía más alto, más cerca y definitivamente más..._ guapo_.

-Es... quiero decir... tú...- Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del mayor.- **¿Quieres ser mi novio, Yuu?**

Si no se desmayó es porque logró aferrarse al marco de la puerta y porque sus piernas eran más fuertes que su susceptible corazón de cuervo. Balbuceo sin poder contener el furioso rojo de sus mejillas. Al contrario de lo que pensaba la mayoría, en realidad Asashi le mataría algún dia con esas cosas que decía. Él era inocente. _Muy inocente._

**-Si.**

Y el castaño le abrazó con ternura, con miedo de apretarlo más fuerte, temiendo que se rompiera o que no fuera más que otro sueño.

-Creo que no me esperaba algo así.- Noya estaba oculto en el pecho del mayor.

-Lamento ser tan...

-No lo sientas, no me habría enamorado de ti si fueras de otra manera. - Una sonrisa ladina y con _"buenas intenciones",_ hizo temblar a la estrella...- Aunque puedes consentirme de ves en cuando, con alguna petición ¿qué dices?

-Noya...- Comenzaba a creer que estar sin camisa y tan cerca del chico, no traería nada bueno.

Gracias a su habilidad física, su menudo cuerpo y los brazos fuertes de Asashi, el libero se trepó a su querido chico de barba. _Esta vez ni por un millón de Sensei's dejaría que se escapará._

-¿Puedes repetir lo de aquella vez?- Su voz estaba tomando un color lento, casi sensual.

Podía sentir como las manos le tomaban desde la cintura, como el cuerpo del otro intentaba acomodarse para mantenerlo contra el marco de la puerta. Como los ojos castaños le miraban con un brillo peligroso.

-Yuu...- Las piernas del pequeño se aferraron aún más a las caderas de la estrella, sus manos acariciaban su nuca.- **_Yuu, te amo... y me vuelves loco.  
><em>**

Solo quedaba besarlo. Y por Kami que así lo hizo.

###•###

-¿Q-qué?

Asashi quedó con los palillos en el aire, mirando en dirección de ciertos ojos exóticos que no dejaban de atravesarlo.

-Nada, solo pensaba en como seria cuando vivamos juntos.

Noya sonreía mientras su ahora _novio-prometido oficial_, se ponía del color de las amapolas.

-Aún... eso... Noya ve despacio por favor.

**Yuu lo sabia, esa seria la mejor travesura de su vida.**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong><em><em><em><em><strong>¡Buenas linduras salvajes! <strong>____**____**________¿Como han pasado estos dias? Por aqui... he sobrevivido al diluvio universal y a los rayos que querian fulminar cualquier ser en la tierra(?) En serio, ________________fue la tormenta electrica más fea que vi. Croe que Dios estaba enojado con el vecindario XD En fin, disfruten este diciembre y su espiritu navideño. ¿Tienen su arbolito? ¡Yo pase mi reto final desenredando las luces! Respecto al capi, ¿Les gusto? e.e Creo que debi de poner algo más hot(?) pero ya venian de un lemon, asi que dejemos un poco de ternura por aqui.________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_**____**____**Un saludo a Teddy-sama: **____**____**________:D Me alegra que te gustara.. e.e pequeñas perver________________tidas solo quieren lemons. Yama esta algo verde aún, pero me gusta como piensas(?) Un beso. ________**____**____**Minka'SunFlowers **____**____**________o.O ¿Quien eres tu y que has ________________hecho con Theodoregirl? XD Ya, ya tuve que investigar, y remitirme a otros comentarios. ¡sigues siendo tú! Uf, un alivio. e.e Kenma es un loquillo, ¿de que otra forma podria estar con Kuroo? Imagina si te has sonrojado como esta el resto, oyendo en vivo y directo eso XD Ennoshita sabe(?) jajajjaa Ni modos, Kenma tendra que dejar el papel de suegra. No hay ejemplo con él. Gr________________acias por la inspiracion! Un beso. ________**____**____**GwenStacy, **____**____**________e.e un lemon inesperado siempre es bien recibido(?) ;u; Gracias, es mi primer le________________mon en este fandom, antes he escrito otro pero fue bastante raro, ademas de que era de Naruto... ya este es el que cuenta. Oh, si Kagehina________________. Ten paciencia que saldra. Un beso. ________**____**____**Un lindo anonimo, **____**____**________Pues, gracias por escribir! Amamos a Ennoshita, asi que unete al fandom! Un saludo! ________**____**____**FangirlearLive,**____**____**________Oww gracias linda. Me alivia escuchar que te gusto. jajajja e.e Kenma es del tipo suga-san, creo que sabemos lo que tienen en comun los capitanes hohohoho... Es que hina-________________chan es un inocente angelito en medio de tantos pervertidos(?) su mente puede traicionarlo. Tsukki no quiere que nada perturbe a su bay, no aún e.e(?) Y noya.. bueno es noya XD Por un pelo se ha salvado, ya ves. ¡aguanta solo una semana! Un beso y cui________________date! ________**____**____**Shia1624,**____**____**________XD Creo que se me ha ido la mano con el lemon, todas esta________________n algo inhibidas por tanta accion del gatito rubio(?) jajajja es que Tsukki ya sabes, el hace lo mejor por su niño *-* Lemon, habra más.. solo esperense. :D Me alegra que te guste la frase, tienes que sabes que me esfuerzo en buscar una apropiada para cada capi ;________________u; gracias por reconocerlo. Un beso! ________**____**____**Ishiro Shizuka,**____**____**________Pues noches ________________sensualonas en un campamento implican publico(?) jajaja Hina tiene pensamientos raros con el rey... e.e Ese Kenma le pudrio la mente(?) XD Que te digo si Tsukki es Tsukki. Creo ________________que todos aspiramos a ser como Noya cuando seamos adultos. ¡Es tan cool! Un beso! ________**____**____**Yui Tori. **____**____**________._. Creo que Kami-sama del viento te odia jajajaja pobreshita... jajjajaja me matas.. ¿Una piedra? Oye no te hagas daño. No es necesario, ________________ya lo he superado(?) Asi que tendre una linda Kohai alta. Suga es super efectivo, siempre. El poder de una madre no tiene limites(?) Hinata es un baby aún más vale que el rey no se propase! Ennoshita entrena a la antigua: con golpes y codazos. Jajaja Kenma es especial cuando dice algo medio mundo se trauma de alguna forma. Los pequeños necesitan una charla seria con mama cuervo. Y que Daichi espante a los semes. Sip. Asi nadie saldra herido(?) XD Noya ________________a nacido en el año del conejo, eso explica todo.(?) Un beso linda y cuidate!________**____**____**  
><strong>____**____**_

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
><em>**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
><strong>

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
><em>

_Espero sus reviews._


End file.
